


The Iberian Lynx Sucks At Emotions

by ZayNik24



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bisexual Nishinoya Yuu, Developing Friendships, Dumb Bitch Kageyama Tobio, Dysfunctional Family, F/F, F/M, Family Issues, Found Family, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Kageyama Tobio is a Mess, M/M, Nishinoya Yuu & Tanaka Ryuunosuke are Bros, Nishinoya Yuu is a Little Shit, Not Canon Compliant But Like Kind of Canon Compliant, Slow Burn, Sugawara Koushi is a Good Friend, Tanaka Ryuunosuke is a Good Friend, Team Mom Sugawara Koushi, dadchi, gonna have some you so wanna kiss me right now vibes from atsumu, hes so difficult to write romantically, i wrote this before the manga was finished, im so sorry kageyama simps, kageyama is ace in my mind, my taste in men has chnaged
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:02:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 78,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25456687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZayNik24/pseuds/ZayNik24
Summary: A slow burn Kageyama fic that follows main plot of the show but-WOWIE!INTRUDER ALERT!A NEW CHALLENGER APPROACHES!OC Kato Nozomi has been thrown into the mix.The young talented cousin of the fellow libero Nishinoya Yuu has played Volleyball in several countries from years of moving and has to find her way and carve her own future now she's back in Miyagi.High family tensions, her sister and friends simping for Kiyoko, competitive dumbass energy, and a drive for victory that causes her own level of anxiety about her insecurities to rival her sister's friend Oikawa Tooru's, the fellow chaotic idiot finds a home in Karasuno.And what's this?? The dumbass manages to catch feels for a fellow first year? But a second year at camp also catches her eyes.Rip Nozomi. The poor girl is in for a wild fucking ride.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/ OC- Kato Nozomi, Kato Nozomi/ Miya Atsumu, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 9





	1. YOU WANT ME TO COACH A SETTER!?

**Author's Note:**

> Initially started this with the intention to post on Wattpad where my chapters are long af but the content felt better suited for my AO3  
> (Don't judge me for still having wattpad! Lmao it's like the reality tv of fics. Also super fucking glitchy lately.)
> 
> I hope to update every Wednesday!
> 
> The chapters will be coinciding with the anime episodes so they may vary in length.
> 
> Non-canon content will also be weaved through ^.^
> 
> I'm so sorry it's long but I hope you enjoy it!

~Kato Nozomi~

I walked around the house, not hearing any movement. "Mom," I called out. No reply. I walked to the kitchen and started packing my lunch. She must be at work already. I walked to the front door as I finished packing my bag. I stopped, pulling on my shoes and walked out. I checked my messages to see mom texted me earlier. 

"Had to go into work. Have a great first day!" 

~~~~~

I walked toward the high school. Being back in my home town was weird. It was even weirder that we had no plans to move around again any time soon. Spain had been the longest we'd stayed in one place out of the sixteen years I've been alive. The idea of a permanent place almost made my skin crawl. Mistakes actually matter now? 

People will remember shit? 

Meh, fuck it.

"Hey kid," called a familiar male voice as I walked into the school. Ennoshita? I turned seeing my cousin's friends from his volleyball team. "Tanaka! Enno! Hi," I greeted walking over. "Noya said to keep an eye out for you," Tanaka shared. "I told him I'm fine," I said adjusting my bag. 

Sounds like Yuu alright. Always over protective. Guess it isn't all bad though.

"You know your cousin," Enno said. "Well, I have to head off. I'll see you guys around," I noted seeing the time. "Hey, swing by the volleyball club room after your classes," Tanaka said, "I'll text you where it is." I shrugged nodding and walked to my class. 

~~~~~

I was sat beside a small blonde. Every time I contemplated striking a conversation she seemed to cower. I glanced around and she definitely seemed to be the one I'd have the best chances of getting along with. "Hi," I greeted. She looked up timid and confused. "H-Hi," she replied. "I'm Nozomi," I said holding my hand out to shake. "I'm Hitoka," she replied shaking it. I smiled and replied, "Nice to meet you Hitoka!" 

~~~~~

Classes ended and I walked through the halls glancing between my map and the text from Tanaka. A small blur slammed past me darting off in the same direction I was headed. I kept walking down the hall and spotted Tanaka standing with Sugawara and Daichi. Or as Noya referred to them "mom and dad". 

"Zomi," Tanaka called. I waved walking over. "Noya's cousin right," Suga remembered. "Yeah. So, why'd you want me to swing by," I asked turning to Ryu. "You're really good at volleyball. We could use your guidance in picking out some new recruits, maybe even coaching a little. You wouldn't have to worry about joining a club. Unless you want to join a club. The girl's volleyball team could use you," Ryu said sounding nervous with how he was rambling.  
"I'm not interested in joining the girl's team I was going to look for something that grabbed my attention, but I have until the end of the week. I'll check your club out today and decide from there," I offered. "Yes! You're the best, kid," Tanaka said ruffling my hair.

~~~~~

I walked to a changing room and switched from my uniform to a tee shirt, shorts, and my knee pads. I held the elbow pads and sneakers and I slid my flats and sweater on. I walked out, not zipping the sweater to enjoy the soft breeze drifting through the air. 

Karasuno's a nice school. I guess I could get used to a place like this.

I walked through the small archway toward the gym. The orange fluffy haired blur from earlier stood in the doorway. I squeezed inside as he bickered with boy with black hair and a murderous glare. I walked to the corner switching into my gym sneakers as they continued. "You klutzy piece of shit," said the angrier looking boy. Are they trying out? I feel like people with such big personalities would have come up in conversation with Noya. They have to be new. "D-don't make fun of me," the other started. I walked to the closet and grabbed a volley ball to practice in the other court.

"Hello," the broody one said as I bounced the ball against my forearms to warm-up, practicing my receives. The greeting, however, was not directed at me. I caught the ball, looking over to see Daichi, Suga, and Tanaka. "How did you beat us here," Ryu asked me. "You're slow," I shrugged continuing to practice my receives as they addressed the perviously bickering pair. 

Tanaka's face turned sour as he tried to intimidate the boys. Typical of him. Although, I'd be lying to say I wasn't curious about the nature of two boys who had been arguing. The taller one caught my eyes. In a strange sense he reminded me of my sister's friends.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! What do you think you're doing," Tanaka started and Daichi pulled him back, holding him by the back of his shirt collar. "You must be Kageyama," Daichi said. "Hello," the tall grumpy one replied. The small orange tuft crept around the side to inspect the upperclassmen. I chuckled at his crab-walk. He's so much like Noya. 

"Good to see you," Daichi said. "He's pretty damn tall," Suga said. Tanaka looked to me. "Don't look at me. I've never seen either of them play. Height is good, but you need some potential to work with it," I noted. "Who are you," Kageyama asked. "We asked her to come. She was being scouted for an olympic level team before her family had to move back here," Tanaka boasted defensively. 

"You should have stayed quiet. Keep the mystery going," I teased walking back to the closet to pull out the rest of the balls, ignoring the stars in Kageyama's and Ginger's eyes.

I walked back out with the cart as the smaller one blurted, "Hello!" "Hey! It's you," Tanaka shouted out, "He's the kid I texted you about!" "The one with the crazy jumps," I asked. "YEAH! THE NUMBER ONE SHORTY," Tanaka blurted. "Do you mean the other applicant named Hinata," Daichi asked, looking at their paper, "is you? I'm just a little surprised. I see. So, you both chose Karasuno!" Hinata was standing beside Kageyama. A weird competitive quarrel filled the air with a heavy tension.

"We saw you guys play last year," Suga shared. "You're small and you were all over the place, but you had spunk," Tanka said. "THANK YOU," Hinata blurted. "That was some jumping power too," Suga said as I started my stretches. 

The easiest way to learn what I need to know is to let the boys talk and take in all the information. 

"But you really haven't grown much at all," Tanaka noted. "I may be small, but I can jump," Hinata declared defensively. 

He seems over eager. He's either desperate for a club to really truly passionate about volleyball. 

"I'll become the ace of Karasuno! You'll see," Hinata claimed. 

I let out a low whistle chuckling. They weren't kidding when they said spunk. "He just got here and he's already claiming the ace position," I noted amused. "What's wrong with big aspirations? Right," Suga asked. "I-I'll give it my best," Hinata said proudly. "Now that you've announced you're gonna be the ace, you'd better have improved," Kageyama deadpanned. 

So they know each other. A definite rivalry then. Huh? That can get hairy. 

I glanced at Daichi who seemed to be frowning for the same reason, before he tried to catch himself. "Keep dragging your feet, and you'll waste another three years," Kageyama said bluntly. 

Oof. That was harsh. 

I leaned on the basket as Hinata turned, "Excuse me?" The orange fluff was pretty short, especially in comparison to the grouch in front of him. "I feel like I missed something," I noted. "I did try my best," Hinata argued, "Don't make it sound like everything I've done was for nothing!" "Look you guys. You do realize you're not enemies anymore right," Daichi asked, "Volleyball brings people togeth-" "I want you to play me," Hinata declared not listening to Daichi. 

I offered a hollow smile and a sarcastic thumbs up to Daichi. 

"Hey! Daichi is still talking to you," Tanaka shouted at them. 

Saving set...

"Play you at what," Kageyama asked. "At volleyball duh," Hinata said.

... Oof. Miss. 

Idiots.

Daichi looked like he was dying internally. "How do you intend to play volleyball one on one," Kageyama asked. "This is going great," I deadpanned as Hinata continued to try and defend his point. "Listen to him," Tanaka shouted. "You getting noisy volleyball club," said a man in a horrible toupee. O-oh. OH! It's the vice principal. Why is he wearing that? The older boys panicked as I stood upright. 

"You're not quarreling, I trust," the vice principal asked. "Not at all, this is what they call hard work. Right guys," Daichi pleaded. Kageyama and Hinata were still laser focused in their argument. Just like my old team, our middle blocker would get the same laser focus every game. I need to see them play to get a better read but they have some serious potential already... if they don't get suspended.

"Serve me the ball. I'll catch whatever you throw. I only caught one serve from you last year," Hinata declared and Tanaka nearly had a stroke. "See!? Nothing to worry about! Just practicing and gauging skills and competitive nature. You can't win if you give up halfway through the game," I said talking over the boys and smiling as sweetly and innocently as I could. 

"I'm not the same guy I was last year," Hinata declared. "No the same guy huh," Kageyama challenged, picking up the ball he dropped, "I'm not the same guy I was last year either." I'm sure that this is very important and significant to them, but I feel like I walked into a movie at the halfway point, and I don't really care. We're about to get in SO much trouble.

"Now, now, you guys. Enough freewheeling," Daichi said trying to hide the panic in his voice. I walked to the side of the court and crossed my arms as Kageyama walked to the other side. He bounced the ball sharing, "Here goes." He tossed the ball up and jumped straight up. A jump serve. Nice form. I tilted my head to the side seeing the force he sent it flying with. Hinata panicked and dodged at the last second. Quick, but scared. The ball bounced off the corner shooting back for the court. I jumped out and leapt to catch it before rolling back onto my feet hugging the ball. It still had a decent amount of force to it as it came back.

"Now, how is that not the same as last year," Kageyama asked the still startled Hinata who was sitting up on the ground. I walked back to where I was standing earlier. "One more," Hinata insisted. I glanced to Daichi who seemed stressed. I tossed the ball to Kageyama. "Hey! Knock that off," Daichi shouted. "Sorry," I mouthed back wincing. The vice principal said something to Daichi. 

Kageyama threw it back up and served again. Hinata managed to clear from center court to the edge of the court in what felt like the blink of an eye. Ooo. Hinata managed to attempt receiving, but it kicked back up to his face before ricocheting toward the vice principal. I covered my mouth in shock. The vice principal was knocked in the face and his toupee flew up before lading on Daichi's head. 

I grimaced pulling the collar of my over sized shirt up to hide from my nose down. This is bad. THIS IS BAD! I should have been behind Hinata's side to intercept. Oh god. 

We all walked over wearing guilty expressions. "That was a toupee," Kageyama asked. "You're slow on the uptake," Hinata whispered back. I elbowed Hinata sharply before bowing to apologize. "I am so sorry. I should have been behind Hinata to intercept sir," I said quickly before straightening up. 

"Sawamura, can I have a moment," the vice principal said as Tanaka started cracking up. "Tanaka shut up," Suga hissed. I watched the vice principal walk off with Daichi who was handing back his toupee. 

Once they were out of earshot I finally let out the anxious laugh I had been holding in. "Holy shit," I said looking at Tanaka. "This is bad. This is so bad! Why did you throw back the ball," Suga panicked. "Daichi didn't say no yet, and I wanted to see if Oscar the Grouch's form would be consistent, and if sunbeam over there was as fast as you all claimed," I noted. 

Both Hinata and Kageyama looked over opening their mouths to protest based on their expressions. "You don't get to complain! You idiots just knocked off the vice principal's toupee! Which can get all of us in serious trouble. Cool your jets," I said. Both of them closed their mouths not putting up much of a fuss.

Tense silence filled the gym.

We all stepped together as Daichi joined us. "Fortunately, we're not being blamed. No apology necessary," Daichi shared. We all sighed in relief. "But pretend you saw nothing," Daichi said. "It's your fault for not receiving it properly, you klutz," Kageyama said. I elbowed him seeing Daichi wasn't finished talking. "You two on the other hand," Daichi said turning to the boys. Kageyama and Hinata continued to bicker. I went to hit them and Daichi held a hand up stopping me. 

"Hey," he said raising his voice a little, "I'd like you two to listen to me. I don't know what motivated you to come to Karasuno, but you came here to win, didn't you?" "Yes," Hinata said enthusiastically. "Of course," Kageyama agreed. "Karasuno's team could compete with the best up until several years back. It only happened once, but they went to nationals. But now, we're eighth in the prefecture. We're neither particularly strong, nor particularly weak. Other schools call us the fallen champs... the wingless crows," Daichi shared.

I wonder where Noya is. I haven't talked to him much about school the last few months, but last I heard he was super excited for the team. It's not like him to miss something like seeing new recruits. 

"I remember when Karasuno was in the Spring National Volleyball Championship," Daichi continued, "I was a student from a nearby school, who just happened to be passing by, seeing them fight their rival in a gigantic Tokyo gymnasium. It gave me goosebumps. We're going there one more time!" "We're going to the same court as the tiny giant," Hinata thought aloud. 

We're a bit short on team members from what I can see, and I'm nervous about how much skill the team we do have will hold. 

"There are plenty of high schools that treat going to the nationals like a tentative dream," Kageyama pointed out. "You bas- I mean.. you," Tanaka started. I held a hand up in front Tanaka's shoulder to keep him from reaching across me to hit Kageyama.

"It's alright," Daichi interjected, "There's no need to worry. I'm serious about going. We need to be a united team to accomplish that. And that's also why we don't want the vice principal to pay us any special attention," Daichi explained stepping forward. 

I was guided back by Suga and Tanaka. Suga held one of my arms while Tanaka held the other, as if they were my parents trying to make sure I don't get lost in the store. 

"It's not as though I'm telling you to be friends," Daichi said suddenly becoming more serious and intimidating, "In middle school you may have been adversaries separated by a net, but I want you to get it into your heads that you'll be on the same side of the net now. That's all I'm saying," Daichi threatened. I raised my arms to be ready for combat while Kageyama and Hinata looked shaken to their cores. 

"Are we going to die," I whispered. "We won't let you die," Suga said. "Speak for yourself, I'm throwing scrappy-do into the fight and running for it," Tanaka whispered. "I hate you," I hissed. 

"I don't care how good you are," Daichi said clamping a thick aggressive palm on Kageyama's shoulder, before slamming one on Hinata's, "Or how hard you intend to play. Anyone who makes trouble for the team with a petty rivalry," Daichi insisted shoving the two boys out the door before slapping their applications on their foreheads, "is out!" Suga and Tanaka had let go. "You tell 'em dad," I cheered on. "You know you called Daichi dad," Suga said. "I know what I said Koushi. Did I stutter," I fired back. 

My jaw dropped as Daichi closed the doors on them. I looked to Tanaka panicked. We need the numbers. I turned to Suga as the two boys outside started pleading to be let in.

"They're pathetic, let them in," I said. "I'm standing by what I decided," Daichi said. "You sure about this Daichi," Suga asked. "We need the club members," I added agreeing with Suga, "Only time can make them a team." "I know that! However-," Daichi was cut off by a thud outside. "They'll only kill each other if you keep at this, this way," I hissed as Daichi walked to the door. 

"I apologize for my behavior! I promise I'll get along with him," Kageyama said. 

"Five bucks says he threw Hinata to the ground," I whispered to Tanaka. "You think they'd be good for the team," Suga whispered, curios. 

Daichi slid the door open. 

"I think they have a lot of potential if they can learn to work together," I admitted, "I'd like to see them on the team." "They are kind of growing on me," Tanaka whispered. "Like a fungus," I replied. 

"What the hell is with you," I heard Hinata shout from farther behind Kageyama's voice. I looked over to see Hinata jumping to his feet. "Damn," Tanaka muttered pulling out five bucks. 

Daichi bent over laughing and I looked to Suga confused. "Why are you actually being honest with me," Daichi asked, "I'm good with that kind of thing, but still... In volleyball you can't drop carry or touch the ball twice in a row. How do you plan to play alone?" Daichi closed the door. 

Ennoshita, Kinoshita, and Narita walked in from the changing room confused. "Hey Zomi," Enno greeted. 

Before I could reply Daichi's voice cut in. "You," Daichi said as Suga had them start warm ups. "Me," I asked. "Takeda is doing the best he can but we need someone who knows the game at a high level," Daichi noted. "I'm down to help coach, um.. but where's Asahi and Noya," I asked adjusting the pony for my half up anxiously. 

"He didn't tell you," Daichi asked. "Tell me what," I asked. "They got into a fight after we played Date Tech. Noya and Asahi kind of officially-unofficially quit," Daichi said. "That bitch," I cursed. Daichi chuckled. "I'm going to be the ball boy for now I want to see who can do what. I'm behind on scoping out everyone's skills," I shared and walked to my bag. I grabbed a notebook and pencil. 

Officially-unofficially? Why? What'd those idiots do?

~~~~~

"Tanaka move. If it's coming back follow up," I shouted lunging down and kicking the ball back up. Daichi caught it. "Hey dumb and dumber," I called seeing Hinata's shadow drop from the window in the corner of my eye, "Do you two idiots plan to keep watching from outside?" I looked up hearing no answer. 

"They're still out there," Daichi asked. "You haven't noticed Hinata clinging to the window to watch from outside," I asked. The door opened and a girl walked in. Tanaka ran over, "Kiyoko! Thanks for all your hard work! I'll carry that!" 

Tanaka you simp.

"No thanks, I'll carry it myself," Kiyoko said. I waved to her before peeking behind her to see Kageyama and Hinata still standing outside. "Kiyoko, you look lovely today," Tanaka said. I closed my note book and walked over. "Kato," Daichi asked confused. "Give me a minute okay," I said walking past the love struck Tanaka and indifferent Kiyoko.

Am I really doing this?

"Okay, look," I said facing Hinata and Kageyama, "I don't know what your deal is, or why you two can't stand each other so much, but both of you have a lot of potential and it would be a shame to waste that because you're too stupid to put a feud aside. Please, tell me you have some sort of play to get in there a join that club." The door started to close behind me. I turned to see Suga trying to reel in Tanaka. I nodded for him to go ahead. 

"Why are you trying to help us," Kageyama asked. "Did you see any other first years," I asked. They shook their heads. "If I have to coach them we need new blood," I said. "You're a coach," Hinata asked. "Assistant. I'm not on the team, I'm a girl you idiot," I said. "Well we had an idea," Kageyama noted. "Run it by me," I said hugging my notebook to my chest. 

"Two on two game and if we win we get to be on the team," Kageyama stated. "Not bad, however, did you consider what would happen if you lost," I asked. "We won't lose," Kageyama said confidently. "Okay but what if you do," I asked. "We won't," he said trying to get me to back off. "You could. You do realize all of them have probably been playing longer than you both. I could probably beat you two with my serve alone," I noted. "Bullshit," Kageyama said as Hinata asked excited, "Really?" 

I bit back my frustration with Kageyama's hard headedness.

"Consider what you might lose," I said. "What if we're never allowed to try out again," Hinata asked starting to spiral into worry. Oh no. I smacked him upside the head, "Get it together dumbass. I'm going to go back in there and finish their practice. I want you two to think this over, and I mean really think it over. Karasuno could use the numbers." I opened the door. "She's so pretty," I heard Hinata whisper, "She thinks we can do it." I shook my head chuckling and closed the door behind me. 

"Enno what the hell is that," I demanded seeing him lazily toss up his serve. 

~~~~~

We finished the practice and I started to help Kiyoko clean up. "Kato," she called me. I looked over and she tossed me a ball. "Sorry," she said as it went to high. I jogged back and jumped up catching it. "All good," I said smiling back as I gave a thumbs up. Kiyoko smiled back. I heard Tanaka swooning over Kiyoko in the background. I started to put everything away. 

I walked back out hearing a shout from outside, "CAPTAIN!" It's Hinata and Kageyama. I face palmed and looked up bracing myself. I walked over to the now open door as Tanaka seemed to be trying to hold back a laugh. 

..... And failing miserably.

Oh! Really? You too Koushi. He covered his mouth trying to shrug an apology as he met my gaze.

"We would like to challenge you," the first-years said in sync. Please tell me they didn't spend their entire time practicing that. "Us versus you upperclassmen," Hinata continued. "For real," Tanaka asked cackling now. Kageyama and Hinata turned to each other talking in sync, "3, 2... We will prove that we can play together!" "I heard a countdown," Suga teased. "But I kinda like guys like them," Tanaka said. "Stubborn, chaotic, dumb asses," I asked. 

"And if you lose," Daichi asked. Their shocked expressions told me all I needed to know. I shook my head disappointed. "We will accept the penalty of your choice," Kageyama declared. He's really that confident he won't lose? "You have got to be kidding me," I mumbled, "I tried to help you." 

"This should work. We have two other first-years that will be joining us. We'll have you play them three on three It's a game we hold every year to see what our new players are like," Daichi shared. "But three on three? Who will be joining our side? Kato," Hinata asked. "No, if she's on your side it'll be too stacked against the others. In order for it not to be stacked we'd have to bar her from serving which makes the game unfair to you for losing one of your player's most valuable assets. She can coach you. ...Tanaka, I want you to be on their side for game day," Daichi said. 

"What? Me," Tanaka asked. "You said you kind of liked them," Daichi said. "I don't want to get dragged into their mess," Tanaka argued. "That's a shame," Daichi said pulling some slick shit, "I really though you were the only one capable of wrangling these delinquents." "If you insist, I'll do it," Tanaka said now full of himself. 

Tanaka jumped down to pat Hinata's shoulder. "So in the event that you lose," Daichi continued, "For the remainder of my time in this school, Kageyama will not be allowed to be the setter." "He's a fucking setter," I demanded, "YOU WANT ME TO COACH A SETTER!?" Daichi held back a smile. Oh that sly mother fu-

"What do you have against setters," Kageyama barked. "I can't teach them, because I'm shit at setting," I noted looking to Daichi, "Which you full well know!" "A team can't win with a grandstanding, over-aggressive, egocentric setter," Daichi laid in. Kageyama tensed up. "Daichi," I eased to warn him he's being a bit harsh. "What's up? I'm not saying that your application will be rejected. I'm sure you can easily handle other positions," Daichi continued. 

I jumped up a bit as Kageyama snapped, "I'm a setter!" Sugawara had placed a hand on my shoulder to keep me from stumbling further back into the gym. "Then win," Daichi insisted, "You're here because you thought you could win without any help right?" "What about me I'm here too," Hinata noted. 

Somehow Hinata's eyes were just as bright and lively of a brown as earlier. Kageyama's on the other hand had turned to a dark stormy blue-grey. The stark contrast between them was definitely interesting to say the least.

"The game is on Saturday morning," Daichi said ignoring Hinata. "I'm here too you know," Hinata insisted. "Listen up, Tanaka-senpai here, is going to train the heck out of-," Tanaka started but was cut off by Suga pulling him inside with the rest of us. I looked between the two third-years confused. 

"Got it," Suga asked the first-years closing the doors. He seemed to be referring to the consequences of loosing and the first years seemed shocked and crushed. The pairs of tawny and tanzanite eyes fell upon me just before the door shut. Their desperate and silent pleas for help tugging at my heart, as they seemed to realize they should have listened and I was the most likely to help them. I stared at the shut door trying to process it all. I caught Tanaka's concerned gaze and turned back to Daichi. What if I'm not cut out for this? Yeah I can read people but seeing the problem and solving the problem are worlds apart.

"You know, aren't you being a little hard on them," Suga asked. "It's true you're being more strict than usual, Daichi," Tanaka insisted, "Any special reason for that?" "Kageyama will not be allowed to be a setter," Daichi said. 

"Can someone please fill me in on why. I really feel like I'm missing something here," I noted. I need information. "We saw them play last year. Kageyama, supposedly had exceptional ability for middle schooler, but he has almost nothing to show for it. That needs to change. His individualism will play out the same as middle school. He could drag the team down. What sets the situation apart from middle school, is that Hinata is playing on the same team," Daichi shared. "Hinata? Well yeah, he's kind of a raw ball of agility," Tanaka said confused. 

"Yeah, but he isn't at his full potential. He has extraordinary speed and reflexes plus that jumping power. But he didn't have a setter in middle school. Kageyama on the other hand, wants a spiker fast enough to hit his tosses. Separately they're incomplete." "But if we can get them working in sync Karasuno stands a fighting chance," I realized. "We'll evolve leaps and bounds," Daichi agreed, "Don't you agree?"

I sighed in defeat and glanced to Tanaka while Suga and Daichi turned. I winked. "In the meantime I need to keep observing the rest of you to come up with plays," I said a bit louder than normal. Tanaka cleared his throat, "Yeah! But I doubt you would want to come to our morning practice tomorrow!" "Why what time it is," I asked. "We're starting at seven am right," Tanaka asked not being chill at all. "Y-yeah. Why? What's gotten into you two," Suga asked. "I can handle seven ams no issue. I used to do practices even earlier than that! Like five am! The latest," I said as if picking a fight to explain the volume away. "You brat," Tanaka replied. 

I glanced over to see Tanaka smiling proudly as I helped to finish cleaning up.

~~~~~

I walked in through my front door and lazily waved at my mother. "How was your first day," she asked. "Eventful," I noted. "Good or bad," mom asked. "I think good," I said, "I made a friend in one of my classes. She's a bit timid. I saw Noya's friends, but I didn't run into him so I tried to stop by their volleyball courts. They asked me to help assist teaching the first years and work with the manager, so I think I found a club." "That's great," mom said excited. "I already have homework though. Can I eat at my desk in my room," I asked. Mom sighed reluctantly nodding. "Just make sure you take it out of your room. Oh, and your sister called, she's coming to stay with us for a little while. She'll be here sometime next week," Mom shared. I nodded, "Sounds good."

~~~~~

I got up and wrote a note to say I went for a jog before school. I scrambled to get ready and pack my uniform and lunch. I plugged in one head phone and put my music on shuffle before starting for Karasuno. 

~~~~~

I walked to the club room and heard a voice behind me, "Kato, hold up," Tanaka said. I waited and he held out a key on a ring with a black rubber topper. "I think you'll be needing this in the future," Tanaka said. "Key to the court," I asked. Tanaka nodded. 

I fastened it to my gym bag while I walked with Tanaka to the court to see Kageyama and Hinata already waiting by the doors. "Damn, five am is a little tough," Tanaka said still looking tired. "Tanaka? Kato," the boys asked. "Make sure they clear out by seven am," Tanaka said to me twirling his own keys. "No! No! No! You're fucking staying," you scolded knowing Suga couldn't reprimand you for your mouth, "You have to play with them too!" He rolled his eyes and turned back to face the gym. 

"Tanaka," Hinata said. "Thank you," Kageyama said. 

"What a great upperclassman I am? Call me Tanaka-senpai," Tanaka said twirling the keys. I rolled my eyes in response. "Tanaka-senpai," The boys said in unison. "Again," Tanaka said laughing at their excitement. "Tanaka-senpai," they exclaimed before I could intervene. "Are you going to unlock the doors or boost your ego for the next two hours," I asked. I pulled out my new copy and cut through opening the gym doors. 

"She has a key," Hinata asked. "I'm an assistant coach. I needed one anyways," I shrugged and walked to find the lights. “Kato-senpai,” Hinata exclaimed. I presume he thinks only upperclassmen can have keys. “Drop that senpai right now. I swear to god,” you threatened. You heard Hinata yelp as Tanaka muttered something.

“Are you guys dating,” Hinata asked curiously. Ryu burst into a fit of laughter. I turned realizing who he was addressing. “I have never been more offended in my life. I have standards Hinata,” I teased. “Hey! You little shit,” Tanaka barked back. “Ryu’s like the weird cousin or that older sibling you don’t want,” I replied walking in to turn on the lights. I turned hearing the first-years bicker. "I will straight-up serve my hardest jump serve at your dumbass faces if you do not stop bickering," I threatened. Both boys froze looking genuinely scared. "I told you, you have the intimidation gene in you," Ryu said. "I will punch you," I declared walking to the closet to start setting up.

~~~~~

I pulled out my thermos and started to drink the coffee I made myself for the day. Hinata kept missing the receives. "Stop putting it bone in," I said as Kageyama started bitching again. I closed my thermos and walk over. I grabbed the ball as it bounced over. I put my arms out quickly for Hinata to do so and he took his stance. I dropped the ball and placed my foot on top to hold it in place. I held my arms out for a receive. 

"Can you tell me what's different," I asked. Hinata looked back and forth. "I can't see much if any of the outside of your arm looking from the top," Hinata noted. "Practice this. Let me show you why," I said walked to the center of Hinata's court. I turned pointing to the dark haired idiot. "You're not shit at aiming your serves. I want you to give me your best, most intense jump serve. Something you think can't be received. If you hold back at all, you owe me five laps of dives," I said. "Okay," Kageyama said uncertain. 

He paused silently scanning the court before he tossed the ball up. He leapt up and slammed as hard as he could. I hopped up a bit and shifted to align myself so it hit my zone where I had the most control. I dropped from my hips and lifted with my whole body directing it straight back up before jumping back while Tanaka ran to catch it when it fell back down. 

"Kato! Your arms," Hinata said. "Will be fine. It's not bruises, just the usual red spots. I haven't played too much in a while and the second years are kind of weak," I teased. "OI," Tanaka shouted and I shot him a glare which caused him to back down. I turned back to Hinata. "If you're too worried about what the ball will do to you, it will always control you and you will never control it. Don't worry about how it will hurt you. Worry about your form. Contact with forearms not fists or you'll keep getting hit in the face," I shared walking back to the side. 

They started again and Hinata almost got it, but his form shifted back. Baby steps. Kageyama started yelling again and I started to tap the back of my head against the wall I had been leaning on, repeatedly. 

"I'll say one thing," Tanaka spoke up, "Daichi is nice as a rule, but he can be really scary when he's angry. Really scary." "I know," Hinata and Kageyama answered. "We don't want him to find out about our morning practice. I'll get in major trouble. B-but it's not like I'm afraid of him," Tanaka said. "Riight," I remarked sarcastically. "So we need to keep this morning practice secret, between the four of us," Tanaka insisted.

The door slid open and I smiled waving at Suga. "What's this? So you're doing morning practice," Suga said proudly. "Suga," Tanaka panicked. "Morning," I greeted. "Morning," he smiled back warmly. 

He is such a mom. 

"But how," Tanaka asked sputtering now. "Maybe it could have been you're lack of chill," I remarked. "Yeah, something was definitely up with you last night. Why else would you offer to take the key when, you're barely on time," Sugawara pointed out pulling his volleyball shoes on. "He also made me a spare," I shared. "Oh good," Suga said still wearing his proud smile, "Don't worry, I won't say anything to Daichi. This is kind of exciting. Like a secret crash course." "Please help. They keep getting too carried away bickering," I pleaded. Suga chuckled nodding. 

Suga worked on receives with Hinata while Kageyama, worked on setting the ball for Tanaka. I sat jotting down the weaknesses and strengths for all four boys. 

"Just one toss, just as a practice," Hinata begged as a ball bounced off the side of my face, "Please!" 

Ow...

"Forget it," Kageyama deadpanned. "Hey what are you a miser," Hinata taunted. "Hear, hear," Tanaka egged on. Kageyama turned sending a ball rocketing at Hinata. Sun beam had the right form, but he caught it on his wrists. The ball bounced off my forehead and I snapped up fully awake. 

"I'm okay," I answered. 

I smacked my face between both palms as Kageyama stated he would be sending all the tosses to Tanaka for the game and that Hinata should try not to hold them back. 

"You might as well do it on your own then. The point is to get you and sunshine over there to work together. Not you and dumbass," I pointed out. "To win, I'll pass to anyone I need to," Kageyama declared, staring at a ball before he turned to Hinata, "But I don't think you're good enough to win." "That's enough," I cut in standing up, "It's almost time. We should clean up." 

Tanaka and Suga started to panic cleaning up. I patted Hinata's head as Kageyama went to help. "I think he'll come around. Give him time," I said quietly before rushing to help them.

I raced to my class and let my bangs down and applied makeup, trying to hide the exhaustion in my face. "Nozomi," Hitoka asked concerned. "Yes, Zomi," I countered. Hearing a snicker from a head of green hair in front of me. "If I pass out just shake me when home room ends," I asked. She nodded quietly. 

I woke up to a poke and lifted my head seeing Hitoka smiling. I waved before looking to see our class starts in a minute. "Thank you," I said wiping my face to make sure nothing was smudged. 

~~~~~

Everything faded past as I struggled to stay awake. The lunch break came and I sat out in the hall drinking the coffee in my thermos. Feet stopped in front of me. "Zomi," asked my cousin's voice. "Hey Noya," I greeted not getting up. "You look exhausted," Noya noted concerned. "Morning practice and late night studying," I shared. He seemed to relax after my explanation. "We gotta catch up some time," Noya said chuckling. "Yes, we do," I agreed standing. I closed the now empty thermos and pulled Noya into a hug. "See ya cuz," I waved walking back into my class. "Isn't that an upperclassman," Hitoka asked. "That's my cousin Yuu," I shared sitting back down. 

~~~~~

My head snapped up and I saw the time. Shit. The changing room is going to be a mess. I clamored up to my feet and took off sprinting. I made it into the gym. "Shoes," Suga said. "I looked down at my flats. I ripped them off. "Give me ten minutes," I said running with my bag to the second changing room Kiyoko showed me. 

~~~~~

I walked back into the gym as two new faces joined us. The taller one looked familiar, but I recognized the head of green hair. 

"You're in our class. Are you that desperate for a club that you’re begging to manage already," asked the blonde haired boy with glasses to hide his soulless eyes. "I'm the assistant coach," I deadpanned trying to mask my annoyance. "Tch. Whatever," he said. 

Bad attitude. 

"I'm so sorry for Tsukki's rudeness, he means well," apologized the slightly shorter boy with freckles and muted green hair. 

Definitely the same kid that laughs at my encounters with Hitoka. Interesting pairs. 

"It's fine he just better have the talent to back up the attitude," I noted. "Or what short stack," Tsukishima asked. "Or I bench you," I said flatly and walked over to catch the fly ball.

Tanaka and Suga yawned as I walked to bring the balls to the basket. "You guys look sleepy," Daichi called out. The other two panicked. "Uh w-we do," Suga stammered, "I must have been studying too much." "M-me too," Tanaka chimed in. Suga hissed something at him. "Sure, if you call staying up until three am playing video games studying," I teased to cover his ass. 

"Hey," Tsukishima interrupted. "Oh, hi. These are the first years that will be joining us," Daichi shared. Ennoshita, Kinoshita, and Narita looked concerned. "We normally start new club members next week," Daichi shared. "But with the Saturday game, you're getting them in early," I put together. "Yeah but they're only really technically starting Saturday," Daichi confirmed. "Nice to meet you," freckles said, smiling excited.


	2. Daichi Is A Traitor

~Kato Nozomi~

We finished practice and I walked with Tanaka. There's something I don't like about those first years," Tanaka said. "Maybe it's that you have to play against them. Or you're biased toward Hinata and Kageyama," I noted. "Yeah, you almost never like anyone you've just met," Suga agreed. 

I stopped along the walk way to pick up the discarded balls. I walked in the opposite direction to put the balls away before walking toward my notebook. I have to do coach things. How do I do coach things? They need guidance. I guess we need to just assume they are dumb. Because I know I am dumb and it's better safe than sorry. We just say all the things. 

I waited as they all finished cleaning and they walked over to me. "Nice practice today guys. Enno, Kino, keep working on your receives, okay. Narita, really pay attention to your form when you serve. You can't just feel everything out. All of you, my final major note, just keep steady and communicate. This is practice okay, so call each other out on shit. And Tanaka! Suga can't read your mind, if you're not getting the sets that you want, tell him. Alright, I'll see you all tomorrow morning," I said. They all nodded, "Yes coach!"

~~~~~

I heard bickering not too far off. I walked over to one of the outdoor courts. "Of course you two are still here," I said walking up to the gate. "Kato," Hinata greeted with a beaming smile. 

His face received the ball. 

"Focus boke," Kageyama said. Hinata stood up panting. I doubt they took any breaks. "One more," Hinata called, practically wheezing. "Alright," Kageyama agreed. He threw it overhead and Hinata ran to catch it. I did everything in my power not to roll my eyes as Tsukishima caught it in one hand. 

"Wow. You're really practicing outside," he commented. "Hi Kato," greeted freckles, who I learned is called Yamaguchi. "Hi Yamaguchi," I greeted without malice. "Are you the first years who made trouble on the first day," Tsukishima asked. "Woah, T-shirts, brr," Yamaguchi noted. 

He was definitely far more tolerable than Tsukishima, but whenever he was around the aggressive string bean he turned into Tsukishima's number one hype man with none of his own opinions. 

"G-give it back," Hinata said jumping for their ball while Tsukishima barely raised his arm above his head. "Shouldn't kids in elementary school be home at this hour," Tsukishima asked. "Who the hell are you guys," Hinata demanded. "Are you the other first years joining the club," Kageyama asked quietly. "Hey! How tall are you," Hinata asked Tsukishima. "I'll do the talking," Kageyama interrupted him. 

Why am I routing for them again? 

"Tsukki is six foot two," Yamaguchi said proudly, "He'll be six-three soon!" "Six feet," Hinata asked in awe. "What's with the bragging Yamaguchi," Tsukishima asked. "Sorry Tsukki," Yamaguchi replied. 

This whole encounter is a train wreck. Yet, I can't seem to look away.

"You're Kageyama, from Kitagawa first," Tsukishima asked. 

That means absolutely nothing to me. 

"What's an elite player like you doing at Karasuno," Tsukishima asked. "Huh," Kageyama tested. "Hey! We're not going to lose on Saturday! Got that," Hinata barked. "Oh, I see," Tsukishima said calmly, "This may be an important game for you guys, but it means nothing to us. We don't care about winning or losing. If you're so worried about winning... would you like us to throw the game?" "What the hell," Hinata demanded. 

Both he and Kageyama seemed ready to blow a fuse. 

"It doesn't matter if you throw the game, or give it all you've got," Kageyama warned as a thinly veiled threat, "I'm still going to win." "You mean "WE"," Hinata shouted back. Tsukishima laughed, "What confidence? You're the "King" all right." 

There was an immediate and drastic shift in the tone. There was a sudden release of an intense, inescapable, all consuming rage from Kageyama.

"Don't call me that," Kageyama shouted. 

That nickname really seems to ruffle his feathers. 

"Whoa, it's true," Tsukishima said calmly. "What," Kageyama asked still furious. "I heard you flip out when you're called "The King of the Court"," Tsukishima shared. 

Oh finally! Some sort of answers and back story. This should catch me up! 

I glanced over to see Kageyama restraining himself as he stared off at nothing in particular. Emotional shut down. Why is my protective urge to give him a hug kicking in? I haven't had underclassmen in months now. He's not even an underclassman. 

"Not bad, King. That's so cool," Tsukishima continued. Hinata started walking to try and inspect Kageyama as he didn't fight back. "I think it really suits you, King," Tsukishima insisted. A sadistic smile had grown from each twitch a grimace the nickname pulled from Kageyama. The scene caused a visceral reaction as I was able to sympathize with Kageyama's situation. 

"Tsukishima," I warned raising my voice. "What's wrong Sergeant," he asked. I heard my sister and my ex-best friend's voice roll around my head, calling me the same name. 

Bite your tongue. Bite your tongue. Bite your tongue. Bi-

"I think all that leg will do a great job of warming the bench," I warned. "I doubt the King over there needs you to protect him," Tsukishima said. "What the hell is your problem," Kageyama asked. A new fire seemed to light from our exchange. My interfering does not seem to be helping at all. 

Tsukishima walked past him and paused when their shoulders aligned. "I saw your performance at the prefectural finals. I'm surprised that the others put up with your self-serving tosses. I'd never be able to. Maybe that's why! They couldn't put up with it," Tsukishima said turning to smile smugly at the back of Kageyama's head. 

Kageyama snapped turning around. In one swift motion, his fist balled Tsukishima's sweater between his knuckles. Said knuckles started to turn white from the intense grip. I should intervene. I stepped forward taking my weight off of the fence. I stooped to pick up the dropped ball. 

"Tsukki," Yamaguchi worried. 

I turned stopping beside them. I tapped Kageyama's shoulder with the ball and he huffed letting go as Tsukishima's smug grin remained unwavering. If Daichi is intending to keep them, there has to be a reason. I have to learn to work with bean pole's bitch-ass eventually. God, his attitude is going to be a real fucking problem though! 

"Learning to play with others is a lot easier than trying to root out a rotten core," I remarked. They both tensed glaring each other down. Something to prove in their glares. "Both of you idiots will only bring Karasuno down," I said bluntly and walked back to pick up my bag.

This team needs a serious check. It's going to be a lot of work to get the gears into place. Am I really up for that sort of commitment? Maybe I should stick to my original plan. My sister is going to be back soon. I'm sure I'll have my hands tied dealing with the chaos that follows her. This was a mistake. I could hardly keep our old team together. I'm sorry dad. Volleyball isn't as for me as I thought. 

I started out as the arguing seemed to have stopped. I let out a deep breath trying to keep my cool. I walked back toward the club room. Please still be there. Please still be there. Maybe, please don't be there actually. I don't want to see their reactions when I let them down.

"Zomi," Suga called confused. He was walking with Daichi. "Can I talk to you two for a second," I asked. "Sure, what's up kid," Daichi asked. I stopped in front of them and adjusted my bag. "I-," I started and struggled to find the words. I bowed my head. I don't want to see their disappointment when I turn back on my word. 

"I don't know if I can do this," I admitted. "What happened," Suga asked concerned. "Nothin- I ju- I'm not-... I wasn't very good at keeping my old team together. Karasuno has some really good players, but I don't think I'm cut out to be the one that tries to put the parts together. I'll only let you guys down, and you deserve a real fighting chance. Especially since it's your last year," I started. 

They started chuckling. I looked up confused. "Nozomi, we wouldn't have asked you if we didn't think you were capable. Don't worry it's not all on you. We just need technical help and insight from you. We would never put this all on one person's shoulders," Daichi reassured. "Yeah, we just thought you might have some good insight on powerhouse schools, since we haven't really played many. B-but! You don't have to stay on as our assistant coach if you don't want to," Sugawara agreed. "Give it until Saturday to decide okay," Daichi asked. I nodded. "Thank you," I said and remembered my notebook. 

"Oh! I made copies of my notes for you to have since you're the captain," I said and fished out the original work. I had really just taken photos that I plan to jot down in a new notebook. "Just in case I decide not to stay, I really want you to have them," I said handing them over. "Thank you," Daichi said looking it over. "Is there anything about me on them," Suga teased. 

"I have break downs of strengths and weaknesses that I've seen so far," I shared. Daichi laughed, "Hesitant and scared to try new things. Is that Suga? It is!" "Why do you have to say it like that Mr. lacks-in-communication-for-own-needs," Suga asked. "I should head home," I said not feeling as tense as before. "Thank you again," Daichi said waving. "Bye mom! Bye dad," I called and laughed when they looked confused.

I stopped by the fences seeing Hinata and Kageyama back to practicing. If I can't coach setters this is going to be an issue. I need to do some homework. I can't bother Suga. He has enough to deal with. Maybe I could ask Hayami's friend. 

...

I'm not that desperate.

"Hey kid," Tanaka said coming up behind me with Suga, "What's this about you thinking of quitting?" "I just don't know if I'm the right fit to get you guys to nationals," I admitted grabbing onto my arm to feel less vulnerable. "You've barely even started," Tanaka countered. "Yeah, but it's just ...so different. Playing and teaching. I'm- I was just a libero. All I know about the other positions is what I have to do to help them. I mean yeah I'm not awful at spiking thanks to beach training but I'm at a total fucking loss for setters" I shared. "Sure didn't look like that in practice," Suga said ruffling my hair. 

"You're at least going to give it until Saturday right? I don't know how to get those two idiots to listen to me like you do," Tanaka admitted as we watched them continue to practice passing and receiving. I nodded, "I'm at the least staying until Saturday," I confirmed. 

"How late are they going to keep this up," Suga asked. "Who knows? All I know is that I'm about to pass out," Tanaka said yawning. Hinata got a decent one. "Nice receive," I said. Kageyama hit the ball back pretty hard and it deflected toward us. I jumped up catching it before hugging the ball and rolling onto my feet. 

"Hey! Kageyama! It's too dark to see anything! Quit hitting it so hard," Hinata shouted back. "Sorry," Kageyama said on edge. Hinata jumped back as they locked eyes. 

I wonder if he's ever tried psychological resets? The grass is kind of a shitty place to try my own method though. 

I tossed Hinata the ball. Kageyama seemed a few hyperventilations off from an anxiety or panic attack. I waved walking off with Suga and Tanaka. "Still a snotty brat," Tanaka noted once we made it to Suga's car. "I think he's trying not to be," I noted. "What makes you say that," Suga asked. 

I glanced back to their general direction, mulling it over.

"I've met many snotty brats and they would relish in a nickname like his, even if it was meant to be a diss. But it seems to really bother him. I think he's just not being challenged in the right way. If we can figure out how to use him effectively, most likely using Daichi's method I don't think his ego will be too much of an issue. At least not as much as Tsukishima's lack of respect or drive," I noted, "I'm honestly a bit more worried about Hinata's lack of proper technique and training," I buckled in my seatbelt, "But his ambition to keep going until he gets it, seems to make up for it." 

"Tanaka," Suga scolded. "I'm not putting on the seatbelt, You don't drive like my sister. I'll be fine," Tanaka protested. "My car my rules," Suga scolded. Tanaka sighed clicking himself in.

~~~~~

I stepped up to my door and waved back to Tanaka and Suga who sat in the running car. "Thanks for the ride," I called. "I can pick you up for the morning practice tomorrow too if you want," Suga offered. "Yes please," I called back unlocking my door. "Tanaka will text you when we get here," Suga said. I flashed a thumbs up. Suga was a bit more of a morning person so at least Tanaka and I will get some extra sleep in the car ride. 

I closed the door behind me and turned seeing perfectly waved white-silver hair in front of me. "Oh you just got in," spoke in a voice just as silvery as her newly dyed hair. "H-Hayami. I-I thought you wouldn't be getting in until next week," I noted. "I called in a favor with one of the guys on the team. I got to leave their training and bonding early to come see my baby sister and mom" she replied. She turned pulling me into a tight hug.

"Speaking of finding you, I didn't find you in Seijoh," she said. "I didn't apply to Seijoh," I said hanging up my jacket. "You really chose Noya over me? Disappointing. The clipped crows could use all the help they can get, but Seijoh would do great things for your growth if you're still into volleyball," she noted. 

I didn't answer. Already on my nerves and she just got back. She had emancipated herself about a year ago to come back and try to finish out her high school years with her friend from elementary. 

"Hows Iwazumi," I asked. "He has his hands full with T-Oikawa. They're a fun crew. You'd really like them," she noted in a sing song voice while she started to make dinner. My blood started to boil. I don't care about her and her stuck up friends. She's already judging Karasuno and she hasn't even seen them play. 

"I don't know. Karasuno really has a fighting chance this year," I noted. "I doubt they'd make it very far unless they got some ridiculously talented first-years," she laughed off. "I guess you'll just have to see when we kick Seijoh's ass," I argued hearing my own voice. It was calm yet ferocious and absolutely startling. 

I closed myself in my room and threw my bag on my bed. I want to punch her smug little face in. I walked to my laptop stuffing a face full of ramen in my mouth. Time for some homework. 

~~~~~

I looked up from the video and saw it was three thirty am. 

I HAVE TO LEAVE TO GO TO THE SCHOOL IN AN HOUR!! 

I ran out of my room and started up a full pot off coffee and grabbed the espresso shots to add to my two thermoses before adding the freshly brewed coffee. No room for creamer. I poured in vanilla extract, sugar, and cinnamon instead. That will be fine. I screwed the tops on and ran back to my room packing both my school and gym bag. 

Notebook, books, makeup, hair-ties, keys, shoes, pads, pens and pencils, highlighters, charger, phone, index cards, and calculator. OKAY GOOD! I ran to my shower and turned it onto cold to take a freezing shower. 

We're not going to sleep now! 

Who the fuck needs sleep?? Not me!!!!!

"I can drive you in," Hayami offered as I finished dressing in the bathroom. "No thanks! Suga and Tanaka are coming to pick me up," I said spitting out my toothpaste. I braided my hair back and ran to grab all of my stuff. 

"I've never seen you more chaotic than myself," Hayami laughed as I stuffed the two thermoses and bento in my school bag. "I stayed up doing homework," I said. I grabbed my jacket and slid on my flats. "Mom should be home soon she'll have the day off today because she had a night shift yesterday," I shared. 

"Hey, can you tell their hot manager I said hi," Hayami asked. "If you want to flirt with Kiyoko do it yourself. I'm not your messenger," I said pulling my hair out of the jacket as a text came in. Right on time. Hayami pouted and I just waved. 

I ran down to the car and hopped in the back seat buckling myself in. "You look exhausted," Suga noted worried. "I haven't slept. It's fine though! I have two thermoses of coffee each with two extra shots of espresso," I said sitting back as I pulled out my homework that's due today. 

"You're going to die of a heart attack," Suga stressed entering panic mode. "It's fine. Everything is fine. Oh! And I'm staying with the team," I said accidentally snapping my lead as my sister's voice bounced around my head. "Why the change in heart," Suga asked still sounding concerned. "I want to see my sister's face when we destroy Aoba Johsai," I shared looking up to meet Suga's eyes in the rearview mirror. 

"Your sister? How is she," Tanaka asked in a sing song voice. "Still gay and out of your league," I noted.

~~~~~

We were now half a thermos into the practice. I finished Hinata's and Kageyama's break down sheets as Hinata dove for a ball and ate shit. At the end of practice I handed them their own sheets. "Do with this information what you will. I don't give a shit if you throw it in the trash, but if there's anything on there you want to ask me about, I'll be more than happy to explain everything in depth," I shared before heading for home room. 

~~~~~

I was still going strong with pure caffeine fueling my system. I was hyper aware of the loud thumping my heart was doing, but I'm probably just paranoid thanks to Suga. I let my hair out and put on my makeup with my phone as I walked to class. 

"Nozomi," Hitoka greeted rushing to my side. "Hey," I said. "Why do you smell like mint and coffee," she asked. "Because I'm running on sheer will power, caffeine, and the strongest... most aggressive mints, I could buy," I shared. "You didn't sleep," she worried. "I forgot," I noted blending out my concealer. 

"H-h-how do you forget to sleep," she panicked. "It be like that sometimes," I said walking into homeroom. "You're going to give me an aneurism," Hitoka stressed. "Only if you let me," I teased.

~~~~~

About three days passed. After I had gotten home from my day of an all-nighter Hayami had gone back to the training at Seijoh. Mom has been talking nonstop about how proud of her she was. If my team can beat hers, maybe I can show her all that she missed. All the hours I've put in the last few years. 

~~~~~

I joined Suga. "Tanaka slept in," I asked taking shot gun. "Yep," Suga replied. We made our way to the school and opened the gym up for the boys. Hinata was managing to keep up with Kageyama. I wonder if they actually read the break down sheets. Neither one asked me about it. I was honestly surprised, not even Hinata had come to ask me about anything. 

I finally zoned back in when the door opened behind me. I looked back to see Tanaka watching the boys practice their passing and receiving. "How long have they been going at it," Tanaka asked. I turned to Sugawara for an answer. "About fifteen minutes," Suga shared. It didn't feel like fifteen minutes. "Nonstop," Tanaka asked. I nodded. 

Hinata sent back a toss. "Don't hold back," he shouted at Kageyama. Kageyama hit it for a longer pass. "Damn," Tanaka said. Hinata rushed for it, still clearly exhausted. He should be coming close to the end of his stamina. 

One more step! 

Hinata got it. 

Send it back. 

YES! 

"Nice save," I cheered. Kageyama threw up a toss. H-he's really letting him try to spike it? "Did he throw a toss," Tanaka asked. "There's no way Hinata will have the energy to spike it," Suga muttered. "Come on Hinata," I muttered. The kid pushed himself up with a sudden boost and leapt up spiking the ball down. 

"YES," I jumped up excited. "It must be a really big deal to Hinata. For us getting tosses from our setters is the norm," Suga shared as Kageyama walked over to the now exhausted Hinata. 

I couldn't make out what they were saying. I jumped back as Hinata threw up. "THAT'S GROSS," Tanaka shouted. "HINATA," Kageyama shouted as he almost stepped in it. "Water," Suga shouted. "I only have coffee," I shouted back rifling through my bag panicked.

~~~~~

Saturday rolled around and I stood with Tanaka to open the gym as I heard a voice screaming in the distance, "HINATA BOKE!" "Kageyama and Hinata are here I see," I noted as they came racing over. "Why are you wasting energy before a game," Tanaka asked them as Hinata flopped face first on the ground and Kageyama sat panting. "Dumbasses," I muttered walking inside. "You need to rest," Tanaka said. 

I set up as the team started to file in. "Morning Kiyoko," I greeted. "Morning Nozomi," she said. I pulled out the basket of balls. "Okay, let's get started," Daichi said, "I'll play on Tsukishima's team." "Traitor," I said. "What? You, captain," Hinata panicked. "Don't worry Tanaka has more attacking power than me," Daichi reassured. "But your re- ah, okay, never mind. Ignore me," I said. "What," Enno asked beside me. "It's fine. Everything is fine," I said. "But I won't go easy on you either," Daichi said. 

Tsukishima's team is primarily defensive while Hinata's is primarily offensive. As long as they stay on the attack and spot Tsukki's team's blind spots they probably have a better shot at winning.

"Uh, the short one or Tanaka? Which one should I cru-uh pin down first," Tsukishima trash talked. Hinata and Tanaka just about jumped up. "Steady, steady. Don't let him get in your head," I coached. 

"That reminds me. I sure would like to watch the King lose and prove Sarge wrong about her boys," Tsukishima continued. Red clouded my vision. "It sure would be a shame if something were to happen to those kneecaps of yours Bitchi-shima," I remarked rolling up my sleeves. 

Enno placed a hand on my head to keep me in place. "Take your own advice," Enno scolded. 

"Watching the king get abandoned by all his retainers and left all alone sure was a spectacle," Tsukishima taunted. 

... Owie. 

What? 

Is that why that bitch is so moody? 

So for our team we have sunshine, depression, and idiot. 

AAAAHHHHHHH! WE'RE FUCKED AREN'T WE?

"Hey gang! Did you hear that," Tanaka asked in a sing-song voice as he swayed over to Hinata and Kageyama, "That Tsukishima guy is just soooo..." Tanaka's playful shrill voice and faux timid body language dropped for a more aggressive stance with a death-glare, "Dead meat!" "BLEEHHH," Hinata backed up sticking his tongue out at Tsukishima. That's my boys. I smiled proudly. 

~~~~~

Tanaka was more riled up than ever. He hit every spike tossed to him with the force I'd like to hit Tsukishima in the face with. He managed to hit right past Tsukki's block. "NICE KILL," I shouted. Tanaka ripped off his sweatshirt and spun it above his head like a lasso. Enno and Suga started yelling at him as I laughed. 

The next serve went up. Tanaka got it up and Kageyama sent a toss to Hinata. It bounced off of Tsukki's hands back down to their side. "Shake it off," I said. Tsukishima started to run his mouth again. The serve started the next play. 

"One more. I'll make the next one count," Hinata declared. Kageyama threw another toss to Hinata. Tsukishima blocked it again. Four to six. 

"Shake it off. Keep steady," I said. "Nice serve Yamaguchi," Daichi said. Yamaguchi hit the net and immediately began apologizing. "Shake it off," Daichi said. "We don't need fast attacks. I'll win this," Kageyama said. "So close. He was so close to not-," I muttered to myself. Enno patted the top of my head. "Go! Killer serve," Hinata shouted. Daichi got ready to receive. 

Not to Daichi. Not to Daichi. Not to Daichi. 

Kageyama hit the serve right to Daichi who received with little to no issue. "Nooooo," I groaned about to rip out my hair. Suga pulled one arm down while Enno grabbed the other. 

Yamaguchi managed to hit over towards Hinata. The receive bounced off. "Shake it off," I called out. "He sent the serve right for Daichi, either he's over confident, didn't aim it, or didn't know Daichi's main weapon, being his sturdy receive," I thought aloud. "What would you have done," Suga asked. "Jump serve, aimed for Yamaguchi or Tsukishima," I whispered. 

"Were you hoping to score a few points. Even with outstanding talent, I've trained on receives for two more years than you guys," Daichi called out, "You're not breaking through that easily." "Th-that's so cool," Hinata shouted. 

"Hey king," Tsukishima said, "Dont you think you should start taking this seriously?" "WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM," Hinata demanded protectively. 

Aw that's cute. 

"What's with all the jabs," Hinata asked, "What do you mean, "King's tosses"?" "Hey, don't you even know why he's called the King," Tsukishima asked. "You mean opposing teams didn't give the nickname to him because he's so good, and they're afraid of him," Hinata asked.

Tsukishima laughed. "A lot of people have that misconception. But according to rumor, the nickname "King of the Court" was given to him by the guys at Kitagawa First. By his own teammates. It means "the self-serving king, tyrannical despot." I heard the rumor, but watching the game convinced me. He was too domineering, so he got benched at the finals," Tsukishima said. 

Holy shit.

"It was the the first set. Set point. I threw the toss but no one was there to hit it," Kageyama shared, "We'd misplayed several combinations that day. But that last one wasn't a mistake That was a revolt. That play was a clear message that they were done with me." "Is that why you won't do quick attacks," Tsukishima asked, "Nationals freak you out?" 

Kageyama wasn't defending himself. Tanaka started toward the net ready to kill Tsukishima. "You're really starting to piss me off," Tanaka shared. "Tanaka," Daichi intervened.

"Why bother setting if there's no one there to spike it," Tsukishima said smugly. "You're right," Kageyama finally spoke up, "The thought of no one being there to hit my tosses... utterly terrifies me." 

OOOOOOHHH AAWWW THESE ARE MY CHILDREN NOW! I MUST PROTECC! 

"But that was back in middle school," Hinata said, "Your tosses will reach me, so there's no problem. The real problem is how to slam it past you!" Hinata was now shouting in Tsukishima's face. He turned marching back to Kageyama, "You have to beat Tsukishima to join the club, and become the setter fair and square! And then you'll toss to me! What else is there to it?"

Tsukishima started saying how he's annoyed by Hinata's sheer will to try and push through. I started biting on the end of my pen. My lifelong argument with my ow sister was drudged up between the two of them. Let's go, let's go. Tsukishima was serving. "Nice receive," I said as Tanaka stopped the serve. Tanaka and Hinata called for it. 

Hinata jumped first shouting from a spiking position. "I'm here," Hinata shouted. Kageyama managed to get the toss to Hinata's hand. Hinata hit it out. Did he just? Did Kageyama? Was that? 

"Suga you saw that, right," I whispered through a shaky breath. "He threw it to Hinata's hand after setting up to send to Tanaka," Suga whispered amazed. 

THE POSSIBILITIES FOR PLAYS WITH A SKILL LIKE THAT! OH TAKE THAT SEIJOH! 

Oh no I missed words. 

"But it came my way! I don't care abut what happened in middle school! I'm grateful for any toss that comes my way," Hinata shouted, "I'll jump wherever I need to jump! I'll hit any ball! Believe me! Send tosses my way!" "Oh, aw," I said feeling my heart melt. 

"You guys know how to do quick attacks," Tanaka demanded shouting. "You've adopted them as your children haven't you," Suga asked. "Maybe," I noted. "Aren't you like the same age," Enno asked. "Shhhh. Doesn't matter," I noted. 

"Quick," Hinata asked. "A FAST ATTASK LIKE THAT ONE," Tanaka said. Hinata shook his head no, "Only hits I've ever had were lobbed way to up high." "But you just did it," Tanaka said, "Besides, in middle school you hit that toss flubbed by your amateur setter." "But, I don't remember how I did it," Hinata shared. 

This kid is going off of nothing but instinct and will power. WHAT!? 

"I'll hit any toss thrown at me! You'll see," Hinata shouted. "You've never done combinations so fast attacks are impossible," Kageyama said. 

In theory he is absolutely correct. I called a time out and jogged over. 

"Technically, Kageyama isn't wrong, but everything going on right now is completely unorthodox. Their side is completely straight-laced with crazy good blocking power. Right now, you assholes need unorthodox to win. You can't play to their rhythm you have to set your own. Toss to him," I hissed poking my finger into Kageyama's chest. He smacked my hand down. "He's gonna miss," Kageyama hissed back. "No I won't I can do it," Hinata insisted. 

"Kageyama," I started to threaten, "He is your teammate. I know it's hard, but you need to trust him. If you lose I'm going to kill you. You pinpoint aimed that toss on the drop of a dime. Suga can't do that. Do you know how useful that will be for real games," I whisper shouted losing my shit, "Sunbeam here is faster than most players I've ever seen! Even on Spain's national and Olympic levels. Even if you don't trust him," I growled aggressively poking Kageyama's forehead, "Use. Him!" 

I composed myself taking a deep breath, "Go kick some ass!" I stood beside Suga again. "What did you say to them," Suga asked. "A thinly veiled threat," I shared honestly. "Zomi," Suga said in an almost whining tone. "It was veiled with a compliment," I said not backing down. 

Tsukishima started at it again and I went to march the fuck over and beat his ass. Suga grabbed the back of my shirt collar and yanked me back. "No, tiny feral momma bear," he said. "Let me smack the shit out of him," I said. "Zomi," Suga warned. "He's talking shit to my child. Not regular shit either it's like flaming and spiky and aimed right for their souls," I said trying to walk forward but my feet kept sliding back. "Let them handle it," Suga said. 

"I still want to spike," Hinata said, "Wether I'm suited to be one or not has nothing to do with it. I'm going to fight just the way I am, and keep on winning, because I want to stay on the court the longest!" "I'm saying there's no way. This isn't mind over matter. You can't compensate for height with mentality," Tsukishima said. 

I started rolling up my sleeves. Suga just picked me up and slung me over his shoulders. I gripped on as I almost fell off. "Put me down, put me down, put me down," I pleaded. Suga laughed. "Stop going to fight Tsukishima then," Suga bargained. "Fine," I agreed. I sat on the ground relieved to be in control of my own height again.

Kageyama stepped next to Hinata. "I'll open up a hole in the wall of blockers. That's my job as setter," Kageyama said. YES! I jumped up. HE'S LEARNING! Kageyama took Hinata back and started whispering. I turned to Daichi, "You're boned." Tsukki served and they got it up. Hinata seemed to hesitate as he went for the toss. 

"Shake it off. It's new. Try again. Keep pushing," I said. What's different? Hinata hit it just fine before. Hinata was already up. He waited until the ball was tossed before jumping. "Hey what the hell! You have to be fa-," Kageyama started but stopped himself. "I don't think it's Kageyama," I muttered to Suga. "How kingly of you," Tsukishima taunted. "Nothing works the first time," Kageyama shouted.

Three more misses. Hinata's thinking too much isn't he? "Do we intervene," I asked as Hinata flopped around caught on the net. Suga stepped forward picking up the ball. "Kageyama, it will turn out just like middle school. Uh- you see," he panicked as they turned. Suga looked to me like I had an answer. I shrugged. Fucking go for it.

"Hinata has fast reflexes," Kageyama said. "But his brain is tooooo uuuh... wiiirrh. You know and not enough pow," I tried to explain. "I'm trying my best though," Hinata said fully staying with me as the others looked at me like I had three heads. 

"What I think she's trying to say is, we think Hinata's weapon of agility might be smothering your tosses," Suga elaborated. "Yes! That," I agreed pointing to Suga. 

"Hinata doesn't have technique or experience so he really shines when he does shit on a whim without planning," I shared. "If I had your skill," Suga said and I interrupted as he got stuck, "Try using Hinata's characteristics to your advantage. Learning this the normal way just isn't going to work. At least not in this game." 

"Yeah! Can't you use his characteristics more effectively," Suga asked, "I'm a setter too. Just like you. So, it kind of freaked me out to see you play last year. I saw you're extraordinary talent and ball control, but most of all, you have the ability to analyze the opponent's blocking move and be decisive. All the things I don't have." 

"That isn't true Suga," Tanaka shouted. "Tanaka, let him talk for once," Daichi pleaded. "You have technique and almost too much determination," Suga said, "but above all, you have the ability to analyze your surroundings. So you should be able to see your allies!" 

Suga passed Kageyama the ball. Kageyama seemed to be thinking. Suga turned to me to ask if he did good silently. I gave a proud two thumbs up. "I'm-," Kageyama stammered, "I'm jealous of your athletic reflexes!" I turned to Suga confused. Why does that sound like a threat? 

"It's all par for the course... I think," Suga reassured. Mom no. "What," Hinata asked. "That's why you piss me off! It's wasted on you," Kageyama fumed. I'm going to murder my sons.

"What," Hinata asked, just as confused as the rest of us. "I have no choice but to utilize all of your ability," Kageyama said pointing at Hinata. 

"They do realize they're still in the middle of a game right," I asked Suga. "It's better here than at an actual game," Suga said. 

"I want you to use your best speed, and your best jumps. I'll deliver the ball to you," Kageyama said. "What do you mean deliver," Hinata asked. Oh finally. I walked back to Enno. "All you have to do is run and jump where there are no blockers at max speed and height and swing at full power," Kags said, "You don't need to see me toss it." I sighed in relief bracing my hands on my knees. 

"Oh thank god. I thought they were never going to figure it out," I muttered. I stood up and Hinata asked, "What? I'll swing through thin air if I don't see the ball." "Maybe," Kageyama agreed. "Hey," Hinata said offended. "But I want to give it a try," Kageyama insisted. "Got it," Hinata agreed. 

"Okay! Okay! Let's get back to the match," I shouted before blowing into my whistle. "Who gave her a whistle," Suga asked. "I thought she should have one," Kiyoko said softly. "Y-ye-you're exactly right Kiyoko," Suga said. "All of you are pathetic," I said. 

Daichi served. Tanaka received. Come on boys. Come on boys. Kageyama tossed to Hinata as Hinata jumped WITH HIS EYES CLOSED!? WHAT? 

Thump!

Thump!

Hinata spiked the ball straight down scoring the point. I jumped up screaming and shouted, "YES! NICE KILL! OH MY GOD! Take THAT Bitchi-shima!" "I-I really touched it," Hinata exclaimed proud. "HELL YES YOU DID," I shouted back. 

"It wasn't that great," Tsukishima said. "Dude, Hinata did that with his eyes closed," Daichi said freaked out. "WHAT," they all demanded. "From the second he jumped to his swing, his eyes were closed," I confirmed, "I never thought you idiots would be able to figure out Kageyama could pinpoint toss to Hinata at Hinata's full speed. Hinata was thinking about it too much which as Suga said, was smothering Kageyama's tosses." 

"YOU," Kageyama turned as Hinata opened his eyes asking if he really hit the ball, "What do you MEAN YOU HAD YOUR EYES SHUT?" "YOU TOLD ME NOT TO LOOK AT THE BALL REMEMBER," Hinata argued back, "If I keep my eyes open, I just know I'll look at the ball." "I know what I said but," Kageyama panicked. "It worked out though right," Hinata asked. "I know it worked but who trusts one hundred percent," Kageyama asked. "I can't help it! Trusting is the only way I know how to do it," Hinata insisted.


	3. Zomi Dies

~Sugawara Koushi~

Enno added a point as Hinata slammed back to the ground having met the ball with his face. "Was the last one a fluke," Enno asked. "No," Zomi jumped up defensively. 

My team mom in training. I hate that she has me calling myself the team mom. I'm not a mother. God damnit Nozomi. Oh god I hope Enno can learn how to keep her from murdering people. 

"Zomi," I scolded. "I know," she said reeling it back in. 

"The precision of the tosses is definitely improving though," I noted. "You think so," Enno questioned. I kind of wish it wasn't. I'd really like to be starting for my final year. But if it means going to nationals, I just have to keep training to get better. 

I nodded worried if I opened my mouth everything would spill out.

I glanced down at the small ball of nerves bouncing between me and Enno. She's been jotting down notes this whole time. She's really serious about beating her sister. I thought Noya said they were really close. Why does the kid seem so determined to destroy her? 

Hinata wiped up the floor from where his face had smacked down in a dive and started bickering with Kageyama. I see Kiyoko speaking to him brought the kid's spirits back up. 

Zomi started chewing on her pen again and I smacked her hand down. I wonder if she's talked to Noya. If only he could see how she was doing. I don't think he'd be as worried about her. 

Tanaka received the serve and Hinata started running. Hinata pivoted on his toes and sprinted around Kageyama to try and break the wall. 

Come on! 

Hinata jumped up, eyes closed, and Kageyama tossed directly to his hand once again. 

"YES," the three overzealous first years shouted. "NICE TOSS! NICE KILL," Zomi shouted. "Thanks, Kato," Hinata said as she gave them both a thumbs up.

I looked over to Daichi who looked both shocked and proud. They kept closing the distance before eventually surpassing them. 

Set point. 

Kageyama's tosses were getting more precise by the second. It was truly remarkable. The talent these kids have. How many hours went into them getting where they are now and how much is natural talent? 

So this is Kageyama at his best as a setter? But it's really Hinata who pulled it out of him. And Zomi's incredible eye for spotting potential. She barely watched them do anything and was able to pick out they were worth polishing. 

How did she know setting the pair together would get this kind of reaction? How did Daichi? If it was any other school there's no doubt Kageyama's ego would end up getting in his own way again. But here, with Hinata and the rest of us pushing the way we do...

"Yes! We landed another one," Hinata cheered. I gotta give it to him. The kid is really patient. I've never seen a guy take a toss to the face before. 

"You're not gong to keep getting past me," Tsukishima shouted pulling me back into focus. He was up, blocking Hinata. He just must be actively tagging him. That was quick though. Tsukki really seemed to nail Hinata's pattern. 

Kageyama tossed to Tanaka instead. Tanaka slammed the ball down. 

"Nice toss! Nice kill," Zomi said. 

She's actively praising both the setter and spiker. Without one you really can't get the other. 

"He's untouchable when he gets an open hit," Enno said beside me. 

First set goes Kageyama and Hinata. 

Oh no. Tanaka ripped his sweater off shouting, "What do you think of them apples! HUH TSUKISHIMA! I thought you were going to crush me and Hinata!?" "What he said," Hinata backed up. Oh no. Not another one. Please no. "Why don't you just try it already," Tanaka shouted. "Yeah! Try it already," Hinata echoed.

"Why are you doing most of the trash talking," Zomi asked. "Yeah! If it wasn't for the first years you wouldn't have been able to make that shot," Enno agreed. "You're being arrogant," I said. "Keep your shirt on skinhead," Kino said. 

"Which one of you slimeballs just trashed me," Tanaka asked. "I did," Zomi said boldly, bouncing up. Tanaka whipped her with his sweatshirt and she started running to smack him with her notebook. 

"Here they go again," Kino noted. "Sometimes I wonder if she's Noya's cousin or Tanaka's," Enno remarked. They were just as close to siblings as she was-is with Noya. "NOT SO TOUGH NOW! HUH, SHIT HEAD," Zomi challenged. "Language," I called. "Sorry Suga," Zomi called back.

We glanced over to see Daichi talking with Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. "Tsukishima's team needs to prevent Kageyama and Hinata's attack," Kino noted resetting the scoreboard, "Since they lack the ability to be decisive, it's gonna be tough." 

Narita blew his whistle as Nozomi rejoined us. Second set. Tanaka finally had his shirt back on. With the new strategy the score was pretty neck and neck. Nozomi seemed more at ease as she was now pacing only, instead of trying to jump out of her skin between the encouraging, "Shake it off" and "Nice toss! Nice Kill"s. 

It's so much different to watch people play than to be in it. As much as I wanted to be on the court this was a perspective I hadn't had with this much knowledge before. Sure we watched new recruits, but these were my current teammates who I can actively improve.

The score bumped up to Kageyama and Hinata 13 with Tsukishima and Yamaguchi at 11. Tsukishima pulled off his sweatshirt to play in his tee shirt. It didn't matter that Tsukishima got serious. Kageyama just continued to adapt. Points kept flying up. 

We're getting some really strong players this year. Daichi's dream of making it to nationals might not just be a dream. 

"I don't deny that Kageyama is awesome," Kino started, "But those precision tosses have gotta be a real brain strain." "If you practice enough though it becomes habit and intuition," Zomi shared in the zone as they were now at the match point.

"Not to mention Hinata's running around way more than normal, so it's gotta be hard," Enno noted. "It's not over yet. If there's one thing I've learned about them is they can pull sudden "Hail Mary"s out of their asses when it matters most," Zomi noted. "Language," I said. "Sorry," she apologized. "But yes, and they look like they're having fun," I said as they scored the final point. 

Hinata and Kageyama cheered before collapsing. "Yes," Zomi cheered jumping up. She did a victory lap around the three of us. I laughed looking to Enno. Karasuno has some much needed new blood. 

Daichi walked over and Zomi ran screaming as she tackled Hinata and Kageyama. Kageyama seemed completely startled and concerned as Hinata laughed still visibly out of breath. 

"It looks like we're going to have our hands full this year," I said. "Full of talent," Daichi noted. "That was so bad. You are not forty," I teased glancing back to see the kids sitting and talking animated while Kageyama watched with the look of wishing for death, crossing his face. A hand clamped on my shoulder and I looked back at Daichi as heat pooled in my cheeks before I could stop it.

~Kageyama Tobio~

"I feel dead," Hinata said. "Isn't it the best! The total feeling of the "job is done" after a good game," Kato asked as I struggled to stay up, "Nothing beats that type of exhaustion. The feeling when you don't just know, but also feel it's worth it." 

She wasn't wrong though. We won. It felt like a real win. Like climbing a high mountain and finally collapsing when you reach the summit. Enjoying the view while your body tries to repair itself. 

I wasn't expecting an upperclassmen girl to tackle hug both of us over a three on three though. She must really love the sport. At least she's not as incompetent of a coach as I thought. The breakdown turned out to be pretty handy after all. They did mention she was an olympic level athlete. 

I pulled myself up and walked to my water. I could tell Hinata was tailing me as Nozomi walked past reading something on her phone. Weird.

~~~~~

"Why? Let it go," I said looking at Hinata as he complained. Is he never satisfied? I have nothing to say to the giant salt shaker and his number one hype man. "It's important," he insisted and pointed over at them, "Come on! Let's go." I rolled my eyes as he marched over. Why is he like this? Why am I listening. I followed. 

"Tsukishima," Hinata said holding his hand out as I joined his side. "What," Tsukishima asked. "We're supposed to shake hands before and after a game. Although we skipped the first one... and we're gonna be teammates from now on," Hinata said. 

Ew. I have to work with sir salt? 

"Though, I'm not happy about it," Hinata noted before whispering, "Hurry up. Don't you know that if you don't learn how to act like a team player, they'll throw you out of the gym?" "You two were banned from the gym, because you ignored the captain's warnings and challenged each other to a fight, before send the vice principal's toupee flying," Tsukishima said. 

I knew this was a bad idea.

"Who cares about tiny details," Hinata asked, "Now shake!" He leapt for Tsukishima's hand as Tsukishima dodged him. The persistant little shit kept jumping for it. 

Boke. 

Hinata jumped up finally getting it and shook Tsukishima's hand. Tsukishima looked at his hand like its had just been poisoned. Honestly, I'd probably feel the same way. 

Hinata started running. OUR APPLICATIONS! I started sprinting. He won't beat me! Little shit. I pulled mine out of my bag and ran back while Daichi spoke with Tsukishima. 

Hinata lined up beside me shouting, "CAPTAIN!" We both held our forms out and Daichi took them. "Shimizu! They've arrived now right," Daichi asked. Shimizu nodded. "They've arrived," Hinata asked. Kato walked in with a cardboard box. "That was the only box I found," Kato said. "That's the one," Shimizu confirmed.

Kato set it down and Shimizu knelt beside her. I walked over while Hinata did his weird crab-walk. Shimizu cut through the tape and opened the box. Hinata jumped picking up a jacket. They were nice. "That one's Kato's," Shimizu said holding the sleeve up. 

Asst. Coach. 

Hinata handed it over and Kato looked at it in disbelief. "Thank you Kiyoko," she said quietly. Okay, they're really nice. Better looking that the ones from Kita. 

"WOAH," hinata exclaimed as Shimizu handed him one. "Thank you," I said as she handed me one next. I pulled it on. "It should fit, but let me know if they don't," Shimizu said. 

I adjusted it once it was on. These are so fucking nice. They fit and feel way better than my junior high one. It doesn't feel like a hand me down.

"Yours is so cool," Hinata exclaimed jumping excited as he pointed at Kato's jacket. "Kissing the coach's ass won't get you anywhere," I noted. "Do you ever show any emotions other than grouchy," Hinata demanded. "Are you ever capable of not being a hyper active shit," I demanded. "DO NOT start arguing," Kato snapped. 

I jumped back and saw Hinata had done the same as we pulled up our arms to block. 

Scary woman. 

We all lined up in the jackets for the upperclassmen to see. "This a fresh fit. Look at us," Kato said playfully. 

So far there are two modes. Joking mode and murder mode. Honestly Kato's probably the most and least terrifying of the whole group at the same time. 

"Hey! Looking good! Looking good," Tanaka said. Hinata stepped forward and Kato cheered, "Yeees Hinata. Work it! Serve those looks!" I hate them both. 

Hinata turned posing as he danced in front of all of us. I could just trip him right now.

I won't.

....

I could if I wanted to though.

Kato would murder me.

"The Karasuno High Volleyball club," Daichi said pulling on his own so we were all suited up, "One, TWO!" They all cheered together, "WELCOMES YOU!" 

So loud. What do we say back? 

I looked over to Hinata who seemed just as terrified and confused. We made it though. We turned back. "OSU," we said. "They pick up fast," Kato said proudly. Correct response then. 

Tanaka started rambling as the others broke off. Kato joined Daichi and Suga. Something was up. They still seemed tense. Did we do something wrong? Were they hoping for something from that game. 

"And then like this! You TOO KAGEYAMA AND TSUKISHIMA," Tanaka barked. I looked at him confused as he just pointed with his thumbs to his jacket. I slowly raised my arms to mirror him. Am I doing it right? What are we doing? 

We should really try to perfect those quick attacks. I picked up a ball. "HEY! Hinata? Are you all rested up! Your rested up right," I asked, "We gotta practice the quick attack again! While you still remember it!" "Yeah," Hinata said tossing his jacket. I turned to Tanaka, "Tanaka, please give me the ball!" "You're going to keep practicing," Tanaka asked confused.

The door opened and a man hunched over wheezing as he shouted, "We've got a gig! Hey! We've got a gig! A practice game! Our opponent is one of the top four schools in the prefecture! Aoba Johsai High!" "Seijoh," Suga and Daichi asked. 

I looked back to see Kato tense and in murder mode, but it wasn't directed at anyone in particular. "Get out," Yamaguchi said. "A practice game with one of the top four," Hinata shouted. "Aoba Johsai," I thought aloud. Iwaizumi and Oikawa's school. It's probably where Kindaichi and Kunimi ended up too.

"Oh! You must be the new assistant coach! Kato right? Would you happen to be related to the Hayami Kato at Aoba Johsai? She was the one that made the call," the man asked. "Unfortunately," Kato remarked. 

"Oh! And you two must be the delinquent newbies! Kageyama and Hinata," the man said. "Who's he! A teacher," Hinata asked. How the hell should I know? "Beats me," I replied.

The man walked over introducing himself after talking to Kato and Daichi briefly. "I'm Takeda Ittetsu. I'm the supervising teacher for the volleyball club," he shared. 

We both straightened up to show respect. "Hello," Hinata said. "I don't have any volleyball experience so I can't give you any technical coaching which is why they recruited Kato. I'll do my best to help out in any way I can," he said enthusiastically. "Osu," we replied. 

Daichi and Suga walked over while Kato was aggressively chewing on a pen cap writing in her notebook. "Sir," Daichi asked. "I went all over the place acting for a practice game, but nobody would give me the time of day," Takeda shared. "Sir how did you get a game with a major school like Seijoh," Suga asked. "Yeah, did you go bowing on your hands and knees again," Daichi asked. 

"No, not at all. Their manager called. She said she wasn't aware Karasuno asked for a practice game or she would have talked to their coach sooner. She said she knows two people in the club. Why didn't Kato say she was related to their manager," Takeda asked. "Nozomi's related to their manager," Daichi asked shocked. 

What is the significance? "There were two conditions from their coach though," Takeda shared and pulled up the paper in his hand. Kato looked up confused. "Condition," Daichi asked. "They want Kato as our primary coach for the game, and Kageyama as our setter the entire time," Takeda shared. Me? 

"What's that supposed to mean," Tanaka asked as Kato's face drained of all color but he barreled past her weird reaction, "They aren't interested in Karasuno, but they're on the alert for Kageyama and Kato? Are those guys seriously messing with us? Are we a joke to them?" "N-No that isn't the case but," Takeda said uncertain. 

"That's okay. We don't get a chance like this everyday," Suga said. "Are you sure Suga," Tanaka demanded, "You're the official setter for Karasuno!" "The thing is, I want to see how Kageyama and Hinata's attack measures up against an opponent ranked in the top four," Suga said.

~Kato Nozomi~

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!

HAYAMI THAT BITCH! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO!? WE'RE SCREWED! WE'RE SO SCREWED! THEY'RE NOT READY FOR SEIJOH YET! THEY'RE GOING TO GET DESTROYED! WE DON'T EVEN HAVE A LIBERO! OR AN ACE! I TALKED SO MUCH SHIT! WHY DID SHE HAVE TO PULL THIS!? 

"Sir please give us the details," Daichi said. 

The room started spinning. My lungs felt like they had weights on them a strange warm tingling started to flutter from my chest and shoulders up to my cheeks. 

"Zomi? You okay," Tanaka asked. I tried to shake it out quickly and nodded. "I'm fine," I choked out, "Wh-what are the details," I asked. "Okay, let's see um... The schedule is tight, but it's for next Tuesday. It'll just be one game because there isn't much time after school. 

Daichi and Tanaka wrapped their arms around me to keep me up. Oh right. They were around when I fainted during my last visit to see Noya over summer. "We'll borrow a school bus. Don't be late," Takeda said. "OSU," The boys cheered riled up.

They started to set up for practice. "I need some air," I said and walked outside. No one else is in the school though. Reset. Reset. I stopped once I was just outside of view and screamed before a wave of calm washed over me. 

I walked back inside and everyone stared at me either worried or terrified. "You okay kid," Suga asked sounding on the verge of calling emergency services. "I'm good now. Let's GO! Quick attack in the left court! Serves and receives in the right," I shouted back in the zone. They stood frozen. "We can do a lap of dives instead! Come on feet up let's go," I ordered. I could hear my own voice booming throughout the gym. They scrambled up moving to the two courts.

~~~~~

We wrapped up and Daichi offered to lock up. I walked with Suga down toward the corner store. "You looked like you were about to faint back there," Suga said worried. "I was," I admitted tying my jacket around my waist. "Oh my god! Zomi," he worried. "It's fine. I just let Hayami get in my head. It won't happen again," I insisted. 

"SUGAWARA-SAN," a voice called. I looked back to see Kageyama racing down the hill. "I'm going to head in," I said. 

I walked inside and looked through the aisles. Chips. I walked down and found the post game chips I would always get with dad when he could come to my games. 

"You've really got something special kid. Your sister might have the fighting talent, but you're the one with the fighting spirit." 

She might have the skills but I'm not going to give up. This isn't the official match. It's just a practice game. I need to learn what I can about their current team so when we do play each other for real we can crush them. I can do this. Mimi's a manager, not a player or a coach.

"Hey, you sure you're okay," Daichi asked. I jumped and nodded. "Hayami has a habit of pushing me to my limits in everything," I explained. Stills of her smug smile from the other night came back. "She thought I was going to join her at Seijoh but it's a lot easier for me to get along with Noya and his friends. So she's probably trying to scare me off to prove she's right. I won't let her get in my head anymore," I promised. 

"If you need to talk to any of us or start getting too stressed you know we'll all be happy to listen or help in any way we can. You're officially our adopted little sister now," Daichi said ruffling my hair. "Thanks Daichi. I might take you guys up on that," I noted. I walked over to the drinks and grabbed a juice before going up to pay.

~~~~~

I cracked open my juice hanging to the back as the others spoke. The familiar ease in the seclusion while being around people I'm comfortable with set in. "Are you, like, okay," a voice asked beside me. I jumped looking over to see Kageyama also hanging towards the back. When the hell did he get here? 

"Yeah," I said confused. "You looked all weird and almost dead earlier. You know before you gave everyone a heart attack by screaming," he noted flatly. "Are your social skills always this poor," I questioned. He looked genuinely confused. 

"You have the tact and grace of an anvil in polite conversation," I noted taking a sip of my juice. "And you have the class of a drunken sailor," he noted starting to sound annoyed. I sighed knowing I should probably be trying to gain their trust and not just berating them. I should just tell the truth.

"My sister manages Seijoh. She likes to make life hell when I don't agree with her. She wanted me to go to Seijoh too," I shared. "I guess we'll just have to win then," he shrugged off. 

What I would kill for an ounce of that confidence.

Daichi walked out with two brown bags. Hinata almost dropped to his knees in tears. He pulled out a pork bun and bit right into it. 

"Your will is admirable, but the fact is you just don't stack up. No matter how hard you try there's a limit to what you're capable of." 

"You just have to hit the ball up anyone can do that. Literally everyone in the sport does that." 

"Why do you think dad spends so much time with you? You need the most help." 

"Zomi," Daichi said holding the bag in front of me. Shit I spaced out again. "I'm okay, thanks," I said. "Take one," Tanaka insisted. "I don't want one. I have food at home," I said. "You're not going to stay for the breakdown," Suga asked. "I'll text Daichi my new notes from the the game," I said shaking my head no. "Okay. Get home safe," Suga said. I waved back continuing down the hill. 

She's wrong. Libero is one of the most important jobs. My role is to keep the ball in play. To give us a fighting chance. I'll be damned if I let that ball drop. 

~~~~~

I opened the door. "How was practice," Hayami's voice greeted. Steady. Don't let her get to you. "Pretty good," I noted. "Hey, why didn't you tell me you guys were looking for practice matches. I could have helped you out sooner. "I didn't know we were. The club supervisor has been hustling behind the scenes so I didn't meet him until today," I replied. "I can't wait for your team to kick our ass," Hayami egged on. 

I balled my hand into a fist and took a beat to stay calm. "It's just a practice match Mimi, the one that really matters is the tournament," I noted. 

"I heard you had some King of the Court on your team," Hayami started. I wanted to punch her for using that nickname. No one insults my children. 

"Who," I asked. "The King of the Court. Kage-something," she noted trying to test if she got under my skin. I won't give her that satisfaction. "Oh, Kageyama," I asked playing dumb, "That's a cool nickname. The kid is a really talented setter," I shrugged off. "Some of his old teammates from Kitagawa First are on Seijoh. I think two first years, and I'm friends with his upperclassman," she said. 

"Cool," I asked. "They said he's a real prick, egotistical, self serving, and controlling," Hayami pressed. "Maybe he got it from his upperclassman. Kageyama's kinda uptight now, but he seems to be fine playing with others. He has no bigger personality than the other first years. He's not even the most grouchy," I shrugged off. 

"How's Noya," Hayami asked shrugging off my lack of reaction. "Noya's doing fine," I replied hanging up my stuff. 

I brought my bag to my room and hung up my jacket in my closet. The last thing I need is for her to see it and make a scene. "I thought mom was home," I asked from my room. "She was. She got called back out, asked me to stay with you if you needed me," Hayami shared. "I'll be okay on my own. I just plan on eating and doing some homework. "Cool, then I'm going to meet up wit Hajime and Tooru," Hayami said. "Have fun," I called. 

I heard the door close and left my room. It felt like a looming shadow had cleared out.

~Kageyama Tobio~

"Kageyama," Daichi said as I worked on my homework, "Can I see you after you're done with that?" "Osu," I said trying to finish the math problem. Good enough. "I was thinking about Hinata's position for the practice game," Daichi shared. His phone was on the table with Hinata's break down sheet on the screen. "What do you think," Daichi asked. 

Me? Shouldn't he be asking our coach. "Why not ask Kato-san," I questioned. "I did, but I don't know if I agree, and you're our setter for the game. What do you think would be best," Daichi asked. I glanced at the breakdown sheet. Impulsive, clumsy, poor technique. We need somewhere he can get to the ball easily, somewhere both harder and easier to track where he'll make as minimal damage as possible.

~~~~~

We sat in the gym in a semi-circle facing Kato, Daichi, and Takeda. "So, about the positions for the practice game, this is what we've come up with," Daichi shared revealing the starting line up. "I want to use Kageyama and Hinata as a set," Daichi explained. A set? I glared at Hinata. This asshole better not screw this up. 

"Tsukishima is by far the tallest player on our team, so I want to see how far we can use that against Seijoh. "Osu," Tsukishima replied. 

"Hold on a second, you're putting Hinata in the one position that relies on height," Tanaka demanded. "As long he gets his timing down he can definitely get the height with his jumps," Kato backed up. "You put me in the same middle blocker position as the bean pole Tsukishima," Hinata demanded. Kato seemed dead set. 

"H-hey, can we review the positions for a minute," Takeda asked looking in a book. "Absolutely," Kato agreed. "The setter," Tadeka asked. "Control tower. Kinda like the mitochondria, power house of the cell. Setters control the plays and set the tosses for the others to hit," Kato shared. 

"Okay," Tadeka confirmed, "And the wing spiker?" "Wing spikers are more blended in offense and defense. Tanaka would be an offense heavy wing spiker and Daichi would be more on the defense side with his receives," Kato explained. 

"Okay, and middle blockers," Tadeka asked. "They're main goal is to block the opponent's attack however they can. They usually score quick attacks," Kato shared looking over to Hinata and myself, "And they can act as decoy to pull the other team's blockers which makes a gap someone else can score through. This was basically the primary tactics Hinata and Kageyama used once they figure out how to get the quick attacks," Kato expanded. 

"Okay. Anything else," Tadeka asked. "There's another position that specializes in defense but we can talk about that later, since that was Nozomi's role. I'm sure she'd better explain the intricacies of that role at a different time, " Daichi said. "Speaking of, I need to harass Noya again. He's been avoiding me," Kato noted.

Hinata seemed disappointed. This ungrateful ass idiot! I stood. I'm not letting him pull some selfish dumb shit. "Hinata! Listen up," I said making sure he payed attention, "You are the greatest decoy!" He jumped up getting excited. "YEAH! THE GREATEST...Decoy? That sounds so lame," He said dropping back down. I'm going to kill him. 

LAME!? 

"We're going to be the ones raking in the points," I pointed out, "Using the quick attacks and, you to distract the enemy! That way the other spikers also get a chance to spring into action without being blocked! You'll take huge guys like Tsukishima and lead them down the garden path like the idiots they are. What could be more satisfying?" "WOAH! THAT DOES SOUND AMAZING," Hinata jumped back up. 

"Hey, you better not be calling Tsukishima an idiot," Yamaguchi argued. "Hey, at least he didn't weaponize Tsukishima's trauma to use against him," Kato remarked. 

I felt my eyes snap to her a bit shocked as she defended me again. 

"You're. On. The. Same. Team. Now," Daichi stressed. "And teammates need to be able to call each other out or there's never going to be growth," Kato insisted crossing her arms like a child. They're all idiots.

"On the other hand," I noted turning back to Hinata, "you need to function properly or all of our attacks will fall apart." "Hey," Daichi panicked walking up behind me. I turned as he whispered, "Don't put too much pressure on him!" I heard Hinata muttering to himself and looked over to see the dumbass spiraling. "Look at what you've done," Daichi said. 

"But what about the important part? His timing," Tanaka asked. I turned as Kato tried to shake Hinata out of it. "No matter how high he can jump he won't reach the apex at the same time as the others," Tanaka insisted. "That's what Kato was mentioning about the timing right," I asked. Daichi nodded. "Even so he's so small there's still going to be an inch or so difference," Tanaka noted. "That's why his primary goal is going to be one-touches. As long as he can get in a tap to deflect or slow the speed of the ball it gives the receivers an easier chance controlling the ball, meaning we're set," Kato said, "Oh my god, Hinata, no. BREATHE!" 

"Do you really think he can pull it off without practice," Tanaka asked. "I doubt it" Daichi admitted, "At least not at first anyways. Which is why I was so hesitant to listen to Zomi. But sometimes the attempt is key. It is a practice game after all." "Hai," Tanaka said. 

"The only ones on our team who can truly compete with Hinata's height in aerial combat," Daichi continued, "Are Tsukishima and Kageyama. So, I want you to be confident Hinata." Daichi turned to Hinata and Kato was still quietly speaking to him. 

She aggressively motioned to stop. "YES SIR I'LL DO MY BEST," Hinata shouted shakily, "I'll earn lots of points! I'll be a good decoy! I'll serve! I'll block! I'll do quick attacks!" "Hinata," Kato said trying to snap him out of it. "EVERYTHING," Hinata panicked. "Oh my god calm down," Daichi panicked. "Great fucking job Daichi! I almost reset his panic," Kato shouted stressed. It looked like parents trying to calm down their child who was throwing a tantrum in a public place. 

"HE SHORT CIRCUITED! HINATA SHORT CIRCUITED," Daichi panicked. "WHAT DID YOU DO," Suga demanded. "I TOLD YOU WE SHOULD BE WORKING ON PSYCH RESETS WITH THEM," Kato shouted. "IT'S NOT A HEALTHY PRACTICE," Daichi shouted back. "IT'S FINE JUST GET THEM A THERAPIST," Kato shouted back. "THAT'S NOT HOW THAT WORKS," Suga shouted back as they all started trying to figure out what to do. 

"We're so screwed," I noted. "NO BAD VIBES ALLOWED! I WILL DECK YOU KAGEYAMA! RIGHT IN THE KNEE CAPS," Kato shouted back. "Do it," I shrugged. She rolled up her sleeves and I chuckled as Suga started dragging her back. "CHILDREN BEHAVE," Suga shouted. 

~Kato Nozomi~

"Hey, do you want to hang out today," Hitoka asked. "I'm so sorry! I have club obligations. We have a big event tomorrow," I started. "No worries! It's totally fine! Good luck," Hitoka cheered. I nodded and the final bell sounded. I ran to try and catch Noya. 

"NOYA," I shouted. I caught him start to speed up. "I CAN SEE YOU," I shouted, sprinting now. I heard Noya yelp before running as well. I skidded to a stop seeing a trail of debris around a short turn and Noya sprinting. 

"NISHINOYA YUU I SWEAR," I shouted and ran jumping over the debris of binders and notebooks. Someone quickly came out and I rammed right into them. I turned managing to stay on my feet. "Sorry," I shouted and kept sprinting. 

I made it outside and stopped to catch my breath spotting no sign of him. I braced on my knees trying to catch my breath. "Damn it," I cursed. "Nozomi," a few classmates asked walking across campus. I waved still huffing for air. I straightened up and started for the club room. 

~~~~~

I stopped as Hinata walked past like a zombie with baggier pants than normal. "Hinata... are you okay," I asked keeping my voice as steady as possible. No response. Okay. 

I started up the stairs and as I reached the top I stopped to see the boy's club room door shot open. "HINATA," Tanaka shouted running out in his boxers. The tennis girl beside me panicked as I let out a cackle at the sight before me. "YOU'RE WEARING MY JERSEY PANTS," Tanaka shouted. 

Kageyama walked out to join him as the tennis player beside me started screaming, "TANAKA WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU DISGUSTING PERVERT!?" I dropped sitting in a squat as my sides started hurting from laughing. Tanaka looked over mortified. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU CREEP," she demanded. 

I looked below to see Hinata checking his pants and panicking. "Who let Tanaka run out? Send someone next time," I said standing up. "Y-Yes coach," Tanaka said scrambling into the room. 

~~~~~

Practice went fine. It took a few minutes but Hinata cooled down enough to practice. 

"Hey, Yamaguchi," I called. He looked over confused. "I want you and Hinata to practice receives," I said. Yamaguchi nodded nervously as he reluctantly left Tsukishima's side. Suga worked with Hinata while Daichi ran blocking drills with the rest. 

"I noticed you haven't been trying as hard since we shared the line up. Is everything okay," I asked sending the ball his way. 

He looked anxious. "I'm one of your coaches. My job is to make sure we properly use all of you so you guys can do the best your capable of. But it's kind of hard to read where to put you when you either don't try or only do things to impress Tsukishima," I noted. 

I caught the ball as Yamaguchi's face dropped. "I'm not very good at volleyball," Yamaguchi admitted, "I don't have crazy reflexes, or genius like the other first years. I really like the team, but I can't help but feel like I'm holding everyone back." 

Aw. Oh. 

"Can I tell you a secret," I asked setting the ball to him. He received it and I caught. "I don't have any crazy natural talents either. In fact I completely sucked at anything athletic for most of my life," I admitted. His face dropped in pure shock.

"My sister was the lucky one who was just naturally gifted and everything. Imagine Kageyama, Hinata, and Tsukishima merged into one person," I shared chuckling. 

"That's terrifying," Yamaguchi noted, "But you're so good at volleyball now. You always seem so in control of the ball and your movements." "My dad was in the military. I only got so good because of the work ethic he drilled into me. You don't have to be naturally gifted to learn how to fight your way into standing with the best. I know it doesn't feel like it, and it definitely sucks and it isn't fair that people like us have to work that much harder to even stand chance to fight for our spot against those who are gifted, but ...when you finally get that chance, and the work pays off... Nothing is better than that feeling. And they'll never get that. Not to that extent," I shared. 

Yamaguchi's eyes went wide with that hopeful glisten. I shrugged, "I'd really like to see you standing with the rest of them on even footing one day." "Osu," he exclaimed. "Ready," I asked. He nodded and I set the ball to him once more. 

We finished up practice and Daichi walked over. "What did you say to Yamaguchi? He really seemed fired up after practicing with you," Daichi asked. "I told him what the view from the summit is like," I shrugged with a smug smile. "That means nothing to me," Daichi said. "That's okay. It doesn't have to," I noted starting to clean up.

~~~~~

I ran the next day, to meet up with the team. I had overslept this morning and was late to practice. I knew I shouldn't have stayed up watching those Seijoh tournament videos to analyze. I've already seen them all. I popped in a few mints to cover my coffee breath. "Thank you for your help," I joined in the chant bowing. 

"You're late," Daichi noted as we started to take roll call. I bowed starting to apologize, "I am so sorry. Everything is behind today because I stayed up watching Seijoh's tournaments to think up counter plays we could feasibly do and I forgot all the things on my planner so I had to make up my morning study with my classmate at the end of the day, so I was late to getting myself changed-" 

Daichi started laughing. "It's okay," he said. I stood up right letting out a deep breath of relief. 

I chose to sit across from Hinata and Tanaka in back. Something I felt I might regret.


	4. Kato Feud

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double posting this week bc I feel like it lol
> 
> I dunno there's a comfortable back log of chapters now I can slide in an extra chapter this week.
> 
> Enjoy!

~Kato Hayami~

I rolled landing the point and stood setting my épiée at my side. "Mimi," called a voice. I pulled off my protective mask turning to wave at Hajime. "You come to see me practice," I asked excited. "We have a game remember," he said annoyed. I tucked my helmet under my arm confused. 

"Your sister's school," he reminded. "Oh! The clipped crows," I laughed off. He actually seems worried. I shrugged to try and reassure him, "I totally forgot! I'll meet you at the gym in ten minutes." "I'll start telling people you're straight if you don't," he threatened. "You wouldn't dare," I growled. "Try me," he challenged. 

I huffed annoyed. "I'll be. I'll be there. Tooru might be onto something. You really are fussy these days," I complained.

~~~~~

I joined the Seijoh boys in the gym. I bet Karasuno doesn't even have their own team jackets. I can't believe she went to Karasuno just to spite me. Why does she always have to act like I'm the villain? It's not like I had it easy. 

"Oikawa isn't back," I asked Hajime as they started warm ups. "His PT appointment ran late and now he said they're "literally" speeding over from across town," Hajime said. "He's such a dramatic bitch," I noted. "And you're not," Hajime asked. 

"You ever going to tell him you like him," I asked. Hajime's cheeks burned bright red. "I don't," he insisted, "Beside he doesn't need any more of an ego boost. He's a self centered, cocky asshole," Hajime said. 

"So exactly your type in both men and women," I noted, "Are your seriously going to just like both girls and boys and do nothing about it?" "Why should I have to do anything about it? I don't need relationships to define me," Hajime argued. 

"Yeah but like, they're fun. You're so boring! Also why haven't you told Tooru you're bi. You've been bi since we were kids and he still thinks your straight," I complained. "Then he'll think he has a shot. And he doesn't because I don't date trashy people," Hajime argued. I burst out laughing, "That is such cap! Go practice with your team you trash lover."

~Kato Nozomi~

Hinata looked sick. I started fishing through my bag for anything to help the poor kid. I jumped back hearing Hinata throw up. I looked over to see he threw up in Tanaka's lap. Everyone started screaming. I pulled out my extra towel and handed it over. 

There's always someone. 

Damn I should have brought the lysol. 

They pulled over. Suga, Daichi, and Kageyama panicked. Marisol used to get sick like this all the time. I should have just brought a thicker small bag. 

"Suga, Daichi, help Tanaka clean up. Kageyama help me with Hinata. "What if he throws up again," Kageyama panicked. "Clean it up," I said. 

Obviously.

I swear theses idiots. 

I pulled Hinata up and slung his arm over my shoulder grabbing his side. Kageyama grabbed the other side and we took him off the bus so the others could clean it. 

"Here, drop him here by the grass," I said. "I'm so sorry," Hinata apologized in a small voice. "It's okay. My friend Marisol was the same way. This is just par for the course," I reassured, "Kageyama, can you grab my bag. They need to keep the trash bag in the bottom. Put anything soaked in puke in there. They can use one of the waters I packed and there should be hand sanitizer in there but I need everything else. So bring me my bag but leave them a water, the trash bag, and hand-sanitizer." 

Kageyama nodded clearly mentally repeating it before running back on the bus.

I rubbed circles in Hinata's back as some more came up. I looked up. Ah we're right outside of Seijoh. Kageyama rushed back out with the bag. I handed Hinata a sports drink for the electrolytes and sugar. 

"How you feeling," I asked. "Embarrassed. Nervous," Hinata said. I laughed nodding, "Not what I meant, but that's totally okay and normal. You know my dad always said things always go really wrong before something really good happens. Maybe it's a sign about the game today? You know? Like everything is going wrong now so it can go right while you're playing." 

"Kato, I couldn't find the trash bag," Kageyama said. 

I patted Hinata's head softly before turning, "Keep drinking that. Not too fast though. Sips." I dug through my bag and pulled up my uniform. I pulled out the bag and handed it to Kageyama. He took it back onto the bus and I sat beside Hinata to monitor his drink intake. 

"Well your color's coming back nicely," I reassured. 

Hinata started to stand. Tanaka walked off the bus tying off a smaller bag. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi walked off after. 

Kegeyama came back with the empty water bottle "Daichi, Enno, and Suga are still trying to get the last of it," he shared. "Okay start getting yourself set up," I instructed. 

"What about you? Are you okay," Tanaka asked Hinata. "I'm feeling much better! Kato-san's really been nice and helpful," Hinata answered. "Good to hear! The outcome of today's game depends on your performance. I want you to let me hit the ball freely just like the three on three," Tanaka said. 

I smacked him upside the head motioning to the panic and nausea back on Hinata's face. "No pressure," Suga whispered from behind me. "I-I'll do my best," Hinata stammered. "I have to go to the washroom," Hinata said. 

I face palmed before looking to Suga questioning why they were all this way. He looked just as worried and stressed... and tired. 

"It's happening again? This is pathetic," Kageyama said about to go smack the shit out of Hinata. I held a hand up keeping the dense attack-setter back. 

"He needs a good motivational whack," Kageyama argued. "W-what are you saying! He's not the type that responds to that kind of stuff," Suga panicked holding Kageyama back as I walked onto the bus. 

"That was so cute, you're such a mom," Enno said. "My friend Marisol had the same problem before every big game. But we always won," I shrugged off. "You think he'll be okay," Daichi asked worried putting some paper towels in the trash bag. "He'll pull through when it counts," I noted. 

"You really are prepared for everything. I can't believe how calm you were," Kino said. "It's no big deal really. I just wish I would have caught on before he messed up Tanaka's pants," I noted. 

~~~~~

I joined Daichi and Kiyoko after tossing the trash into a dumpster. I rubbed in the hand sanitizer. "You catch anything from the videos," Daichi asked. "You know Kageyama," I asked. Daichi nodded confused. 

"They have a setter just as good. I don't know if he's a genius or just... really knows his team mates but he almost always plays and has a good track record. I don't think there was a single toss he sent that didn't connect. Even if the toss was wonky it was still almost just right and really different for every player he tossed to," I explained. 

"Their defense is also pretty strong. We're really going to need to poke holes and try to stomp out their spirit because they have us beat in technique. Keep an eye out for their pinch server too. Some of them in the videos from the year prior seem close to national and olympic level playing. But they're arrogant from what I've seen they don't handle losing all that well in the videos I saw at least," I shared adjusting my stuff. 

I heard Tanaka and saw them stopped. "Daichi I think they're trash talking," I warned. He took off in a frazzled sprint.

~Kato Hayami~

I waited by the door and a small cluster of high schooler's in black neared. I opened the door Spotting their manager. She's so hot. 

"ZOMI," I called out. Where's Noya and that tall thirty-year old looking third year? "Hayami," She greeted coldly. I pulled her into a tight hug. She's too easy to rial up. "H-h," I heard the boys beside her stammering. 

"Welcome to Seijoh! I'm Zomi's big sister and the manager of the boys here. I see it runs in the blood," I noted. "I'm a coach not a manager," Zomi deadpanned. "Semantics," I waved off turning up my hostess persona. 

"I hope the traffic wasn't too terrible. I know those bus rides can be just awful. Follow me, I was asked to bring you guys in. We'll be playing in gym three. They're already warming as a heads up. Don't let them intimidate you, they're a bunch of show-offs," I reassured turning to walk inside. 

"L-let me get the door for you," the green haired kid with freckles offered as one of Noya's friends grabbed the other. Freckles is bi and guessing on glasses's reaction he knows and also has feelings for the kid. "Thank you," I said. It'd be a shame if a female interacting with them threw them off. 

I turned to Zomi as we walked inside. "Where's Noya and that other one," I questioned. They all went quiet. "Making up a test. You know his grades suck," she said. They all still seemed tense. I glanced back narrowing my eyes. I'd almost believe her if it wasn't for the stiffness of the others. 

"How'd fencing practice go," she asked sounding disinterested. "You regretting picking Karasuno over Seijoh," I teased. She chuckled, "Teal and try-hards aren't really my color." 

Bitch. I clenched my jaw rolling my eyes a bit when I faced the front. "Just as smart-mouthed as ever. It's good to see you kid," I noted as we reached the doors to the third gym. 

"This is one of our smaller gyms," I said flicking my hair back, "Our bathrooms are right there. Make yourselves comfortable and do what you need to do to warm up. Hope you have a great time and learn a lot from this match," I said sweetly.

I crossed my arms keeping a smile on my face as the anger bubbled in my chest. Hajime stopped over to grab his water. "Why do you always get so worked up over Zomi," he asked. "She's such a little smart ass. She never let's me help her and then insists that I'm the bad guy. Don't you dare hold back either. I want you to crush them. Don't give those quirky idiots false hope," I insisted. 

"You mean go twice as hard as normal," Hajime asked. "Tooru isn't here so you'll all need to adjust to a different setter. So, don't hold back anywhere else," I insisted. 

The world isn't some happy go lucky place. It's real, and it's harsh. It chews up and spits out people like Zomi. I wish there was another way to get it through her stubborn skull that she can't wish her way through life. 

Seijoh was my chance to take her under my wing for at least a year and she chose fun with Yuu over a serious shot at a future. I sighed out trying to let the tension go from my chest. 

~Kato Nozomi~

"That was intense," Suga noted. I took a deep breath. 

Don't let her get under your skin. 

I stared ahead seeing her sickly sweet smile fade a bit as she talked with Hajime. "Let's greet them and set up," I said. Daichi nodded taking lead. "Thanks for the game," we all said bowing. "Thank you," Seijoh answered back. 

They started talking and Hayami glanced over before pointing to a spot we could use. I nodded bowing to say a silent thanks before walking over to set my stuff down. 

"Kato," Yamaguchi asked. "Hayami pointed out this spot for us to set up," I shared as they kept discussing something amongst themselves. 

All of the Seijoh players could compete for ace if any one of them switched to Karasuno. They were evenly trained across offense and defense and it showed in their plays. No one really stuck out in play style. 

"Where's Hinata," I heard Tanaka ask panicked. I grabbed the mints and the other sports drink. I walked over as Yamaguchi said, "Washroom." "Again," Tanaka asked. "I've got it," I said holding up the supplies walking out. 

~~~~~

"What's with those Karasuno guys? They're so damn arrogant," an onion headed boy said as I stepped into the hall. "Funny coming from someone going to Aoba Johsai," I noted walking past. 

"Hinata you okay," I asked. He nodded and I handed him the drink and mints. "Th-thank you," Hinata said looking at the two Aoba Johsai team members behind me. "Sweet, you supporting your boyfriend," onion head asked I think, genuinely trying to be nice. 

I turned so my sleeve reading Asst. Coach was readable. "That's Hayami's sister," the other hissed, "She's their coach. She qualified for Spain's female beach and indoor volleyball olympic teams." 

I turned back to Hinata, "Remember sip, don't chug. Breathe. The scary part's almost over," I reassured. He closed the door stepping out of the bathroom more to take it. 

"Are you a first year at Karasuno," onion head asked. "Wh-what's it to you," Hinata asked. I turned to face the wall as I looked between Seijoh's players and Hinata. "Wow, then how's Kageyama our king," onion top asked. 

I clenched my fists. Don't let them get under your skin. This isn't your turf. Don't fall for any traps to get us in trouble.

"He looked as haughty as ever," onion top asked. I focused on channeling my sister to put up a barrier to shield Hinata. I glanced at onion top with disinterest. "You seem pretty hung up on middle school," I deadpanned pushing back my cuticles to give me something to focus on instead of the urge to pummel his head in. 

"You're wrong," Hinata chimed in clenching the mints in his fist, "Haughty doesn't begin to describe him! I'm an oppressed commoner put through torture, daily, under the dictatorship of the great King Kageyama!" I raised an eyebrow. "He thinks he's all that because he just happens to be a little good," Hinata vented. "You see," onion top asked. "He totally hates the guy," the other noted. 

I held a finger up for them to hold their horses. I feel like there's a "but" coming. "I'll be the first to admit, he's good at receiving, serving, and blocking," Onion boy conceded. "I know it's really annoying," Hinata agreed. "But his tosses are," they both started in sync. "The best," Hinata said as onion boy said, "The worst." "Huh," Onion boy asked, "His tosses..." "Are the best," Hinata insisted. 

"I get it," onion boy said as I crossed my arms not hiding the smug smile I felt forming while he continued, "You've never hit one of his tosses in an actual game. They're just horrible. They're literally impossible to hit." "What? Really," Hinata asked confused. 

"He's a self serving king," Onion boy said pretty worked up, "He's supposed to be a setter, but he can't set up a ball for the spiker at all. What he wants is a mindless pawn who does whatever he wants. Anyone he can't use for his own victory goes in the trash." 

I covered my mouth laughing. He's going to be real surprised huh? "What," the Seijoh boys asked. "You'll just have to play to find out wether he's changed from middle school or not," I shrugged, "niño de cebolla." Both Seijoh boys swooned as I pulled out the spanish. I winked. 

"My stomach is killing me," Hinata said clamoring back into the bathroom. 

"Are you single," asked the boy with the lighter brown hair. "Out of your league," I noted crossing my arms before knocking on the doors. "Hinata, I'm going to go start getting the others warmed up. Remember to focus on your breathing okay," I called through the door. "Okay," he replied. I walked past the two Seijoh boys who looked confused. 

"Onion boy," Tanaka asked as I neared the doors to the gym. I heard the Seijoh boys react in the hall as I chuckled. "I'm surprised you remembered some spanish," I smiled proudly. "I only remember onions because of tacos," he admitted causing me to fall into a fit of laughter.

~~~~~

The boys were wrapping up stretches. "Kageyama," I said. He looked up confused. "Don't let them get inside your head. Stay focused and steady. Things are going to be shaky in the beginning don't panic. If you panic the rest is going to come crashing down, since we can't sub Suga," I warned. He nodded. 

I clicked the metal pen I bought for games to keep from straight chewing through it before the game ended. Hinata walked in still a nervous wreck. Daichi turned to Kiyoko and I motioned for Hinata to focus his breathing. He nodded taking some slow breaths. 

"You're getting good at wrangling them in," Enno said elbowing me proudly. "I just hope it's enough," I thought aloud rereading the idea I had for a later practice. 

"Hey, why did you lie to Yami about Noya and Asahi," Enno asked. "Because I'm not a snitch. I'm gonna get him. If I have to spend the entire rest of the year chasing Noya I will. Right now there isn't really anyone who can fill in as a libero. Not if you all want to go to nationals this year," I pointed out.

~Kato Hayami~

I looked at their lineup. A tiny team. I glanced at my sister who seemed cool on the exterior, but her tight grip on the metal pen in her hand told me all I needed to know about her mental state. She wants them to win, but she doesn't think they can in their current state. 

The tiny ginger one looked like he was about to pass out or puke. I didn't know Karasuno took literal children, let alone put them on a starting line up. 

The tiny one stood shaking like a Chihuahua in the middle blocker position. What the hell was Zomi on when she made that line up? She motioned to one of the them to breathe and the small ginger nodded turning while taking controlled breaths.

Matsukawa was serving first. "Nice serve," I called. The tiny one sprinted intercepting a receive from his own teammate knocking it out of bounds. "Shake it off! Communicate," Zomi called out trying to stay calm. 

One of the taller ones turned, yelling at the kid. Short temper, no communication, ball of nerves. Karasuno was a bigger mess than I could have imagined. 

The ball hit something and I looked over to see them keeping it in play. Tanaka went to spike and was blocked. Tall angry boy went to save the blocked ball and missed. 

"Arms extended next time Kageyama. Shake it off boys! Nice cover Enno," she continued. She was holding it together surprisingly well. I glanced back to see Iawaizumi making a face with a smug smile. I rolled my eyes at him. How does that asshole always fucking know when I praising her in my brain?

We were at set point by they time they managed to scrape up thirteen points. Zomi wasn't calling a time out despite the mess Hinata was in. They also didn't switch him out for anyone else. Why insist on keeping him in? Hinata was the one next in rotation to serve after Kageyama shouted at him. 

Kageyama was essentially Tooru if Tooru was bad at communicating... Or a blend of Tooru and Hajime. Hmmm yeah Hajime's angry tsundere side with Tooru's everything the fuck else. 

Looks like we're getting this set. These kids can't handle the pressures of a practice game, how do they expect to make it to any real competitions?

~Kato Nozomi~

Hinata dropped the ball and tried to save the serve. 

Time seemed to slow to a screeching halt. 

The ball started directly for the back of Kageyama's head. There goes this set and Hinata's life. 

A smack sounded as Kageyama's head lurched forward from the hit. 

I grimaced. 

Kageyama straightened up. 

I could see a muted anger on his face from here as he stiffly dropped his arms. 

I'm not intervening this time. They need to start communicating. My method didn't work maybe the kid just needs to be scared shitless. I held a hand up to hold Suga back and Kageyama turned to Hinata slowly. Hinata's soul appeared to leave his body. 

"He's going to kill him," Suga panicked quietly. I didn't say anything. I just held my hand up steady, watching as Kageyama fully faced Hinata. They need to figure this out. 

A crazy murderous rage was completely piled into Kageyama's eyes alone.

~Kato Hayami~

I looked over to see an icy, confident exterior wash over my sister as she kept her arm up to keep the older boy with silver hair in place. My heart swelled. My baby sister is teachable. They all looked like they weren't sure wether they were scared by my sister's state of Tooru's prodigy. Regardless the bouncy anxious ginger looked like he had already died inside. 

I chuckled as Tanaka and Tsu-something started cackling. "Nice head shot," they shouted. "Don't make it worse," shouted the silver haired one. 

Zomi, Kageyama, and Hinata seemed locked in the moment though. None of them had moved or changed in expression since the hit. Hinata straightened up with an expression that pleaded to spare him. 

They were cute little kids. I see why she's so attached. She has a habit of trying to fix things but something was different. I want to see more of this intense side of my sister instead of her usual annoyed or crack head energy. 

Kageyama started at a steady pace toward Hinata while Hinata tried to bounce around pleading for his life. She was just babying Hinata outside why is she letting Kageyama march over to murder him? 

Did she play the kid to give him a reality check? Damn. Maybe she does have a ruthless streak after all. She'll need that to push her towards setting the boundaries and making the demands to live the life she deserves. Maybe she's not a push over after all. 

I looked over as they reset the score to set up for the next set. Of all our boys seemed just as invested in the events on the other side of the net.

~Kato Nozomi~

"Look," I heard Kageyama start. Daichi looked to me panicked and I held a finger up to say wait as I shook my head. I can sub in Yamaguchi if Hinata can't pull it together, but there's still a chance. 

"What is making you so nervous and freaked out," Kageyama asked trying to force himself to be calm. He got in Hinata's face more and more with each word, "Is it the tall opponents? Is it because it's your first practice game?" Hinata leaned back, sweating while in fear for his life. 

Kageyama raised his hand to the back of his head asking, "What's more frightening than nailing me on the back of the head with a serve?" He smacked the back of his head with wide soulless, eyes, devoid of all emotion, asking, "Tell me?" "Nothing is more frightening," Hinata said in a small voice. 

Kageyama started smacking the back of his head again continuing, "Then there's no reason to be nervous anymore, right? You've already gone and done the most frightening thing," he pointed to Hinata's forehead before whipping his arm back to the court shouting normally, "Now, get back on the court, BOKE!" 

He turned and glanced over sideways, not turning his head as he caught my gaze. I nodded quietly and he started walking back to his spot. Just let this work.

~Kato Hayami~

"W-wait! Do you mean I got away with that," Hinata asked confused. "Huh, what the heck are you talking about," Kageyama asked. 

Psychological reset. Was she conditioning them to keep their emotions in check? The motion to breathe wasn't just for Hinata was it? If they're capable of that then this isn't their normal play style. 

Their teacher walked over to Suga as they all lined up to thank each other for the set. 

Maybe this will be an actually fun match. I looked over locking eyes with Zomi. She winked turning with a smug smile to face her team. I smiled proudly. Game on baby sis. Show me what you've got. 

I crossed my arms as they set up for the second set. Kageyama went to set the ball. I looked over to see Zomi already smiling a smug and proud smile. She knows something we haven't seen yet. It must be why they kept short stack in after botching that first set. 

Short stack started running and changed directions last second. A quick attack? But those are both first years. Are his eyes closed? 

I sighed out in relief as the ball missed. Of course it did. Hah! She really had me going for a second there. 

"Shake it off boys," I heard Zomi call out. She really expected them to make it? "Hinata," Kageyama called. The kid's gonna get ripped a new asshole again. "Sorry, the toss was a little too high," Kageyama said. Huh? Kindaichi turned to my sister. Why? I looked over to see her wink before looking down to jot notes in her notebook. 

Are- Is Karasuno playing mind games!? Are they capable of that!? Hinata and Kageyama started bickering. "Focus up. Use your heads," I called out as a warning. The whistle went off once more.

"Nice serve," I shouted. 

By the time the ball was in Kageyama's hands I was hearing a smack. I looked over to see Hinata in the air with his eyes closed as the ball bounced on our side of the court. 

No fucking way. 

There's no way! 

It has to be a fluke! 

"Nice toss! Nice kill," Zomi shouted before talking to the teacher. "It's the ol' weirdo toss and spike routine," deadpanned their beanstalk with glasses. 

So the miss was the fluke. That's why they kept him in after botching a set so bad. "Shake it off," I ordered. I crossed my arms annoyed as Karasuno managed to keep right on our tails with the points. 

Where's that over dramatic bitch Oikawa? 

~Kato Nozomi~

Hinata caught the ball with his face. "Walk it off Hinata," I called. "Now that Hinata's more stable Aoba Johsai hasn't managed to get too far ahead," Takeda noted. "I should have let Kageyama at him earlier. They always seem to balance and compliment each other," I thought aloud. 

"You've really gotten close to all the players in such a short time," Mr. Takeda asked. "I just observed and took notes. I'd offer you to read them but a lot of it is volleyball terms in short hand. I don't want to take any short cuts for any of you leaning about the game to make sure you all really get it," I explained. 

"You know you would make an excellent teacher," Takeda noted. "I-I don't know," I said rubbing the back of my neck anxiously. "Have you considered other career paths outside of volleyball," Takeda questioned. "No," I admitted.

~Kato Hayami~

We called a time out and I zoned out while the coach expanded on the freak quick attacks. I glanced over to see Zomi having a casual conversation. I don't know if I was more or less pissed now she was no longer crazy intense focused on breaking our defenses. 

She can't seriously be that confident. But they're playing like this without a libero and ace. They also have their other setter benched right now. 

I felt a hand pat my shoulder. I looked over to see Hajime's "Let it go" face. I rolled my eyes fixing my hair as they went back out.

I bit the inside of my cheek as the beanstalk blocked Iwaizumi's spike. "Son of a bitch," I muttered before shouting, "Shake it off!" Kunimi gave up blocking all together. I'm going to kill them. 

KARASUNO HAS SET POINT NOW! 

I dropped my arms ready to smack the shit out of my boys if Karasuno wins the second set. We can't afford to let them evolve. 

And they won the second fuck set. Great now we're tied.

A hand rested on my shoulder as shrill shrieks erupted in the gym. "Took you long enough," I scowled. I turned to face Tooru. "You miss me," he teased. "Your prodigy's a pain in the ass," I complained. "Ah, Tobio-chan's doing well," Oikawa asked, "You guys must be going easy on them." 

I smiled seeing his game face. 

"They have a female child coaching them," Tooru noted. Oh that's right he's never met her. "That female child is Hayami's sister Nozomi. Her team won Spain's National Junior Volleyball Tournament," Hajime shared. "Then this won't be as boring," Tooru noted with an intrigued look flickering behind his eyes. 

"You're back," Coach greeted, "How's your leg?" "Perfect! I'm good to do regular practices. It was only a light sprain," Oikawa shared. "Honestly, be more carful," Coach Irihata scolded, "They met our demand to produce Kageyama as well. So we'll lose if we don't use our official setter as well." "Sorry," Tooru apologized sheepishly. 

I rolled my eyes at the girls swooning over him. "Don't be jealous Kato-san," Tooru teased. "Jealous" I asked looking up and down to size him up, "Of your flat ass? Hah. Cute. Bold of you to assume I won't steal any girl you pretend to like."

~Kato Nozomi~

Shit. 

I looked over hearing the shrieks. Oikawa Tooru. 

Hayami started to relax. "Kato-san," Yamaguchi asked worried. "Looks like trouble," I noted. "Kageyama, who's Mr. Slim," Tanaka asked through a homicidal smile. 

"Oikawa Tooru. The official setter of Seijoh," I rattled off flipping through my notes to find his page. "Have you done that for every player," Suga asked. "Of course," I replied. "He's also their captain," Daichi shared. 

"Oikawa-san's an offensive setter. I'd say he's top of his class for attacks and team play," Kageyama shared. "His serve is brutal too, especially since we don't have a libero," I shared. "A what," Takeda asked. Daichi started explaining a bit as Kageyama shared, "And he's a dick." "He seems like a male version of my sister," I thought aloud as she talked with Oikawa and Hajime. 

Oikawa held himself in the same arrogant manner with poison darts laced in his smile. "Worse than you," Hinata asked. "Easily," I agreed. "Maybe worse than Tsukishima," Kageyama added. 

I tilted my head looking back at the two boys to scold them. 

"That's awful," Hinata said before seeing my face and jumping scared.

"You know him? Is he from Kitagawa first," Tanaka asked Kageyama. "Yeah. He was my upperclassman in middle school," Kageyama shared. That sounds like a nightmare. 

"Ya-hoo! Tobio-chan! Long time no see! Having fun being the king," Oikawa asked from the net. Hollow niceties. He really is like my sister. Wait! Tobio? I forgot they all have first names. 

"I learned how to serve and block by watching him," Kageyama said.

"Zomi-chan! So nice to finally meet you! Congratulations on Spain's Nationals! I'm sure you can work your way up again before you graduate," Oikawa remarked. I rolled up my sleeves and was pulled back by Enno and Suga. 

"Focus on the main game for now," Kageyama said, "We're going to take the last set!" 

Oikawa walked off as Hayami called him over. She smacked him upside the head. "Tanaka stop trying to intimidate them," Kageyama scolded, "Kato." He used the same motion I had been using all day to say take a breath and reset. I nodded walking back to my regular position. He was stepping up where I backed off. 

Damn Seijoh really knows how to get under my skin. I dog eared Oikawa and Hajime's pages so I could flip back and forth faster.

~~~~~

We kept a steady pace. They hadn't played Oikawa yet. We had set point and Seijoh for the ball back. Twenty to Twenty-four. Just one more point. 

Kindaichi hit to Tsukishima who's receive was just barely off. "Shake it off. Don't get complacent. Fight like you're losing until the end," I ordered. 

A player switch was called. I flipped to Oikawa's page as he walked out. "Keep steady boys," I called out. Let's see if I can find out all I need to, to take him down. Oikawa tossed up to serve and took a running start before jumping. 

Son of a bitch! 

He targeted Tsukishima. Total control. How does the power hold up? It shot of Tsukishima's upper arm before bouncing into the rails. He's testing our receiving capability. Daichi, Tanaka, Enno, and Kageyama currently hold the best shot at receiving a serve like that.

Did he catch all that from just now though? Or was it an educated guess? 

"I started watching midway through. Your number six and number five. You're bad at receives. Are you guys first-years? Zomi-chan you should really work with them on that. If they can't handle your or my serves they'll be needlessly struggling," Oikawa said walking back. 

I started aggressively clicking my pen as I muttered curses at him under my breath. This in turn prompted Enno to clamp a hand over my mouth. 

"Okay, I'm going for another," Oikawa declared aiming for Tsukishima. "Tsukki," Yamaguchi panicked holding onto Suga. 

"What does he mean by your serves," Takeda asked. "My jump serve is the same level as his," I shared. "Shake it off," I said with Daichi. "Steady," I said calmly. If I can condition Steady to stick as a reset word it could really come in handy later for other players like Oikawa. 

"One more point to tie," Oikawa said. "HEY! Great king," Hinata interrupted, "Aim for me! I can take it!! Target me!" 

Yay, he's standing up for Tsukishima! BUT GOD AWFUL TIMING HINATA! 

"Stop hollering! It's undignified," Tsukishima cut in. "Excuse me! The thing about volleyball is... everyone on this side of the net is your ally!" "What choice words of wisdom," Tanaka said hinting at the quote being his own. 

"FOCUS," I snapped. I signed group to Daichi. He nodded. Basic sign language proved one of the most useful tricks I picked up in volleyball. And using Spanish sign was even more useful playing volleyball in Japan. Daichi was by far the fastest to pick up on it. Suga was still a bit behind where I needed him to be. 

"Okay, let's fall back as a group," Daichi explained as I went to continue my notes. We could probably use spanish sign for the rest of the team to coordinate attacks without vocalizing in the future. 

They fell back and Oikawa served again, targeting square on for Tsukishima. The peanut gallery beside me started commentating as the ball went live. 

"Nice receive," I shouted. It went back for Seijoh's side. Oikawa started shit talking. He calmly received while talking about the ball like it was a meal, making my skin crawl.

Hinata managed to keep up with onion boy. He caught a one touch shooting the ball up. YES! "Nice one-touch," I shouted relieved. Hinata seemed pissed. The ball went live and Kageyama went to set and Seijoh's side was just a fraction of a second late. Hinata split off ahead of the rest and Kageyama tossed to him. 

"Nice toss," I called. 

Hinata's eyes were open. Shit. He wasn't looking at the ball though he was locked on Oikawa. YES! He connected! The ball shot landing inside, right next to Oikawa. 23 to 25. Did we just win? We just won. 

"Way to receive Oikawa," I heard my sister remark as the whistle blew. 

I just stared at the boys in disbelief. 

We won. 

WE WON! 

Suga and Yamaguchi grabbed my shoulders shaking them. 

"Breathe. Please breathe we won," Suga said. I turned to them, "WE WON!" I jumped up hugging them both at the same time. 

"Shit! I need to write that down," I said turning and scrambling to find Hinata's page. Takeda sat down with a sigh beside me. "What's wrong," Suga asked. "Incredible," Takeda said breathlessly as he stared at the court. I followed with my eyes to see him looking at Hinata and Kageyama. 

"Oh right! This is your first time seeing Hinata and Kageyama's attack," Suga shared. 

I smiled proudly focusing on writing. If we can get Hinata to focus on targets like that in the future maybe he could start target spiking. 

"Line up," I called out as Seijoh's side called the same. The boys all lined up bowing before us. 

"Age before beauty," I noted still jotting down notes from the last play. "Give them some advice," Suga whispered. "R-right," Takeda said sounding a bit panicked. 

"Well, I'm still an amateur when it comes to volleyball, but I can tell that something amazing is happening here. We had some amazing first years join this school year, and at first it didn't go smoothly. But I think I understand why now. It doesn't matter if you're not on the same page. When people are brought together, it triggers a chemical reaction. Somewhere, a world- changing encounter is happening at this very moment. It could be happening somewhere in a far away land. Maybe even on the other side of the world. It could be happening on a small island in the east, n a small northern town, in an average school, or in an average volleyball club. I believe that encounter was made in Karasuno high. I have nothing to base this on, but it's better than believing nothing at all!"

Takeda was really passionate about this. "You kids are going to become much much stronger than you are now," Takeda added, "I'm sorry! Was that overly poetic? Did I gross you out!?" "It was very well put Takeda-sensei," I reassured looking up at the boys, "Don't let this give you big heads. It's great that we won but if Oikawa had been playing since the first set we'd have had our asses handed to us. Next week we'll be working on receives and blocking. Our defense has some serious holes." "Osu," they all responded, "Thank you!" 

"Zomi," I heard after they lined up and shook hands. I walked over meeting my sister. "Good game. We'll be ready for you next time," she said holding her hand out. I shook it. "It won't matter. We'll be stronger," I replied. 

I head a chuckle. "She's your spitting image," Oikawa said. "We're nothing alike," we both shouted at him. "Leave them alone Shitty-kawa," Hajime said. "Iwa-chan," Oikawa pouted. "You don't get to bitch you missed an easy receive while they had set point," Hayami complained. 

"What the hell is that smug smile about," Mimi asked turning to me. "I just didn't know you cared about volleyball so much," I noted. I watched my sister growl as she rose her hand. "Mimi no," Hajime said. "What is with you two and going to strike children," Hajime started complaining as they all started bickering. I waved walking back to Karasuno.

I walked out to find Kageyama and Hinata. They stood bickering in the hall. I smacked them both upside the head as Hinata had been mocking Kageyama while Kageyama shouted at him. 

"We have to line up and depart soon quit screwing around," I scolded. "Yes coach," they shouted. I walked back to the others. They lined up and bowed to the other side as Seijoh mirrored. Their coaches started toward us. "Daichi take the boys to the bus," I said. 

He nodded and I walked over with Takeda. "You seem to run quite a tight ship," their coach said to Takeda. "We couldn't do it without the direction of Kato-san here," Takeda praised. "Your sister has high praise for you and your volleyball talents," the coach said. "Sh-she does," I asked surprised. 

I looked over to where she was talking with Hajime and laughing, before looking back to their coach. "If you ever wanted to I'm sure the girl's Seijoh team would still take you without being a student here," he offered. "Thank you, but no thanks. My loyalty lies in Karasuno," I declined politely.


	5. Getting the Band Back Together

~Kato Nozomi~

I jogged over catching up to the boys with all of our supplies we had brought. I spotted Hinata hiding behind Tanaka as the others remained clumped together. 

"I want to crush my special underclassman fair and square in an official game as a setter," Oikawa said pointing out Kageyama. 

I walked over smacking his hand down and started past, "Then you'll have to work a lot harder." Oikawa chuckled. "You really are Hayami's little sister," he said going to ruffle my hair. I grabbed his wrist hearing the boys stiffen and gear up to fight him. I tossed Oikawa's wrist over and continued past. 

"You shouldn't have underestimated us. You guys had a good chance of beating us," I noted walking toward the front and stopping to wait for the boys. "Inter-high nationals are coming up. I can't wait to see what you'll do," Oikawa said walking back toward his school. 

"Please don't let him bother you," Kageyama started apologizing, "Agitating others is like a hobby to him. "That was nothing compared to Hayami's trying to get under someone's skin," I said walking toward the bus. 

He's right though. We don't have much time. I need to get Noya back. We have a lot of work to do to get this team ready for inter-high nationals. But they really do stand a chance.

~Kato Hayami~

"Scaring children again," I asked as Tooru joined us. "Always," Tooru noted gleefully. I handed him the phone numbers from the boys at the last school we beat when he hurt this leg. Tooru handed me one as well. I glanced it over. He got their snaps for me. Yes! Finally pulling equal weight. 

"They better be hot," I noted. "Have I ever let you down," Tooru asked. "Everyday," Hajime said. "Uh- Iwa-chan," Tooru complained. I chuckled stuffing the paper in my pocket. "The third one isn't that cute but he was still your type so I left him on for you to decide." 

I caught Hajime tense up a bit beside me. He doesn't get to complain unless he tells Tooru. 

"Kageyama's really improved," Hajime interrupted. "Yeah, he's a useless genius who's found an outlet for his talents. So the average person is no match for him," Tooru said proudly. "Wow, so you're no match for him too," Hajime asked pretending to be genuinely amazed. I let out a snort at the remark as Tooru's face dropped. 

"Not for tosses," Tooru said, regaining his composure, "As far as tosses are concerned no player in this prefecture can compete with Tobio. I'm every bit as good as him when it comes to serves blocks and spikes. Thank you buy the way for the copies of your sister's games. I'm pretty close to nailing the form and force for a jump serve as strong and accurate as hers." 

I looked over as Hajime slammed a ball into Tooru's back. "You can toss as well as him too, you stupid shit," Hajime barked, "You're our setter!" Cute. "But it's the truth," Tooru argued back, "That's why we have to ruin their receives. No matter how amazing the toss, it's all for nothing if the ball doesn't make if back to the setter." "He's back to normal," I reassured Hajime. 

"Zomi was a libero though right? I'm surprised the team she coaches really lacks defensive power so much," Hajime noted. "That's probably why they played without Noya or their usual ace. Did you see how much she was writing? The kid is probably breaking down what, how and where they each failed in terms of playing," I noted turning to Tooru, "So if you don't start taking this seriously," I started smacking his arm repeatedly, "You! Won't! Crush! Tobio! At! Shit!" 

"Ow! Damn it Kato-san. I know," he complained, "If we happen to get matched against Karasuno in an official game we have to ruin their receives so they never get the chance to make a toss! They can't win off the merits of just one player! I'm dying to cheer them up already! I really am!" 

We both looked over to the brooding Hajime. "What," Tooru asked innocently, "I thought you hated him for being a genius." "Guys who make girls fawn all over him piss me off even more," Hajime said hucking another ball. "OW! You know it's for Kato's sake Iwa! The lazy shit's never going to get a girlfriend on her own," Tooru defended. 

"I'm a lazy shit? Funny coming from the guy who's had plenty of guys try to get in your pants but never acted on it," I argued. "I'm way out of their league," he argued. I picked up and ball and threw it at his face. He yelped dodging to the side. "Kato," he exclaimed. Hajime joined me as we kept firing at Oikawa laughing. "IWA! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS TAKE HER SIDE," Oikawa demanded.

"Coach is going to yell at you guys again," Maki warned. "Fuck off Maki," I called back. "Try me bitch," he countered biting back a laugh. I stuck my tongue out at him and he threw the ball in his hands. I ducked and it hit Tooru who yelped again. "Mission failed. Better luck next time," Matsun remarked.

~Kato Nozomi~

"Let's just do some light cleaning and call it a day," Takeda ordered. I nodded. 

I jumped up right as Suga grabbed my shoulder. 

My eyes were so hot. 

My eyelids are so heavy. 

Just a few... 

seconds

.... 

closed

... 

I jolted up again. 

I heard a shout on the other end of the line and looked over to see Kageyama practically catching Hinata. God we're all a mess. I shook my head smiling. 

~~~~~

I took a mop starting from the opposite end of the others. "You look wiped," Tanaka laughed. "I will break this and stab you with it," I threatened. "Ooooo grumpy Zomi is here," Tanaka said. I glared at him. "Nozomi don't," Suga said. 

"You're so grouchy," Tanaka laughed. "I'll fucking show you grouchy," I shouted and jumped up to smack the shit out of him. I was grabbed from my underarms as my legs dangled and searched for the ground. I yelped as panic set in. My feet aren't on the ground. I didn't chose for them to be in the air! I was slung over someone's shoulders. 

I flipped my legs up but missed a bit and started face first for the ground. "OH MY GOD," I heard Kageyama shout from where I was just restrained. Suga tried to catch me and we both collapsed. 

"Getting picked up freaks her out," Tanaka shared laughing as I sat up rubbing were my head collided with Suga's elbow. 

"You okay," I asked Suga. "Am- AREYOUOKAY," he snapped in panic. I curled into myself as scary Suga surfaced. "Should I say yes or no," I asked feeling small. Suga chuckled softening. "You're not in trouble," he reassured. I sighed out in relief. Suga stood holding a hand out. I took it standing, "I'm okay." "Good," he said. 

I looked around. Where is the mop? I saw Kageyama sweeping with it. "Hey," I shouted pointing at him. "I want to go home," he snapped. I brought my arms up defensively and jumped back. "Carry on," I said.

~~~~~

I helped Suga bring the board into the closet. "Can we throw away this mop? It's dangerous," Yamaguchi asked. Suga panicked rushing over to take it. "Leave it where it is! Leave it," he stressed. I froze up startled by the sudden stress. He calmed down holding the mop, "It can be fixed." 

I patted Yamaguchi's shoulder and held out my hands for Suga to give me the mop as the first year left. 

"Suga, what's up," I asked. He stared at the broken mop quietly. "The last time Noya and Asahi were here we played Dateko. They both took the loss really hard and fought about it," Suga tried to summarize. "It was broken in the process," I asked. Suga nodded. "I'm going to get Noya back. I promise," I said. Suga nodded handing me the mop. 

~~~~~

I stood out in the cool air keeping my jacket around my waist to keep myself cold and awake. I stuffed my hands in my pockets as they started to sting from the cool air. I looked up at the stars waiting for the boys to come out of the store. 

"You're going to catch a cold," Tanaka said. I shrugged looking at them. "I doubt it," I countered, "Energy bars?" "They were out of steamed buns," Hinata said sadly. 

"You got really serious at the game today. I've never seen your real game face before," Tanaka noted. "What did the coaches want," Hinata asked. "They offered me a spot on their girl's team. I told them I wasn't interested," I shrugged. 

"But you're not a student there," Kageyama said. "Yeah that's why I turned them down," I pointed out. "No, they don't take outsiders for their teams," Kageyama noted. I just shrugged not knowing how to reply. 

"You have to be really good then," Hinata said. "I'm really not," I insisted. "Shut up. No one gets a chance to be scouted for an olympic team in middle school if they're not that good," Tanaka said. "Yeah, well I didn't get it," I replied sharply, "It doesn't matter if they were considering. I didn't get to try. I wouldn't have made it anyway. My overhead passes are weak and and I can't toss or compete with middle blockers for shit." 

I looked to see Tanaka smiling proudly despite Kageyama and Hinata watching a bit scared. "What," I asked. "Nothing," Tanaka said looking forward, "You just sound a lot like a pro." "I hate you," I pouted adjusting my bag. 

~~~~~

Daichi and Suga joined us for the walk. 

"That slim guy's serves were amazing. We would have been in trouble had he played the whole game," Tanaka noted, "He's a graduate from Kageyama's middle school right? Wait a minute. What are you doing at Karasuno anyway, Kageyama?" 

We all stopped and they turned to him. I was kind of curious myself. I looked over as Tanaka turned to him. 

"Shiratorizawa has the best team in the prefecture," Tanaka shared. "Shiratori-," Hinata asked confused. "Shiratorizawa is by far the best in the prefecture," Tanaka shared. I think I vaguely recalled hearing Hayami complaining about them. "They always make it within the best eight in the country," Tanaka shared. 

"I didn't make it into Shiratorizawa," Kageyama shared. "You didn't make it," Tanaka demanded. "They didn't give me a recommendation, so I took their exam and failed," Kageyama shared, "Their exam was pure nonsense." "It's ridiculously hard to get into that school the normal way," Daichi shared. 

Yamaguchi and Tsukishima passed us. "Wow, I guess the king doesn't have a head for studies," Tsukishima remarked. "Wow, I didn't know salt could speak," I countered. "You learn new things everyday Sarge," Tsukishima called back a bit further down now. 

I started after him and Suga pulled me back by my collar. My shirt cut into my throat a bit as I sprung back. "Zomi no," Suga said. "Zomi yes," I countered. He dropped the soft warning for a serious glare. I walked back to Hinata and Kageyama holding my hands up in surrender, "You're right! You're right. Violence is never the answer." 

"Why did you come to Karasuno? Did you want to be like the Tiny Giant too," Hinata asked. "Who's the Tiny Giant," I asked. Hinata's face went slack. "Imagine Hinata but with your technical training," Daichi shared. Oh. "A tiny powerhouse," I nodded to myself. 

"I picked it because I heard coach Ukai, might come out of retirement," Kageyama shared. 

I looked back to Daichi, lost again. He waved to say don't worry about it. "Ukai," Hinata asked just as confused as myself. "He's the great coach who made a name for Karasuno," Tanaka blurted out, "By taking them to the spring nationals! He's famous so they call him "Ukai from Karasuno" or the "Crazy Crow Coach"." 

"The second and third years got a little instruction from him last year," Suga said sounding a bit stressed, "But it was really Spartan." Hinata and Kageyama lit up beside me. "Why are you jealous of that," Suga asked. 

"They're masochists when it comes to volleyball," I noted. "What's a masochist," Hinata asked. "ZOMI," Suga scolded. "AM I WRONG," I asked. "WHY THAT ANALOGY," Suga demanded. "IT'S ACCURATE," I shouted back. 

"What is a masochist," Hinata demanded. "They like pain," I said. "WHY WOULD YOU TELL HIM," Daichi asked. "DO YOU WANT HIM TO LOOK IT UP," I countered. "..... That's fair," Daichi and Suga replied. 

Tanaka was doubled over laughing. I looked over and Kageyama was just staring at me in, mortified, horror. I lost it and started laughing at his face. "I've never heard a girl be so vulgar," he admitted, "I hate it. I hate that. Why did that come out of your mouth!?"

~~~~~

I opened my door ready to collapse. "YOU WON AGAINST SEIJOH," Noya's voice shouted. I jumped startled but nodded, "Oikawa wasn't playing most of the game. I guess Hayami told you?" "Yeah, thanks for not snitching that I quit by the way. I'd never hear the end of it from her." 

"No problem, and I'll continue to keep her from knowing on one condition," I said. "I told you I'm not playing again unless Asahi is back," he insisted. "I was just going to ask that you swing by the gym and talk to our first years tomorrow," I asked. "That's it," Noya asked. "For now," I confirmed. "Deal," he agreed. 

"What are you doing here anyway," I asked hanging up my stuff. "Mimi called in a favor. She said you looked exhausted and your mom's at works so she asked that I make sure you eat before you crash," he said walking to the stove. "Thanks Noya," I said sitting at the table. 

"How are the guys? They're not giving you too much trouble are they," Noya asked. "No. Suga and Daichi are definitely the team mom and dad still. Tanaka's still a dumb bitch. Enno, Kino and Narita are the same as last time I saw you all. The first years are a handful though. We have a salty beanstalk, a grouchy genius, a hyperactive sunbeam and the world's most timid hype man," I shared as handed me a plate of food.

"And Kiyoko-san," he asked. "Still hot, you simp," I teased. "I will proudly simp for Shimizu Kiyoko," Noya declared.

~~~~~

Noya joined me the next day and we walked to the court, a water bottle was set up as I heard Kageyama shouting from inside. We walked in as he went to practice his serve. Noya dropped his bags handing everything to me as he went to intercept. It was great form. He'd definitely hit it. 

Hinata paused as Noya rushed past him. He received the ball with no issue. It's momentum and rotation was snuffed as it shot towards the setter's position on the court. 

"Nice serve Kageyama. You're form was really good on that one," I said. "What about me? Coach," Noya teased. "I'm not giving you an ego boost. It was an easy receive," I noted. "Easy," Kageyama asked offended. 

"Y-you're shorter than me," Hinata panicked a bit. I let out a laugh. Even I had surpassed Noya's height at this point. I had a good two inches on him. If you smushed Hinata's hair down I'd probably have an inch on him too. 

"Why are you laughing you're not much taller," Kageyama remarked. I dropped my smile turning to him with a glare. "S-Sorry coach," he apologized quickly. 

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME," Noya demanded. "I-I'm sorry," Hinata apologized panicking. "Um! May I ask how tall you are," Hinata asked. "I'm five foot two," Noya declared proudly. 

"HAH! YES! I was right! I HAVE TWO INCHES ON YOU," I shouted. "YOUR DAD WAS A GIANT," he argued. "I'M FINALLY TALLER THAN YOU! LET ME HAVE THIS," I shouted. 

Hinata started losing his shit. 

"Wh-what's it to you," Noya asked Hinata, thrown off. "It's my first time looking down at someone since joining a high school club," Hinata said about to cry. "DON'T BE MOVED TO TEARS," Noya shouted at him, "YOU'RE NOT LOOKING DOWN THAT FAR!" 

I looked over hearing Tanaka make a strangled scream of excitement. "IT'S NOYA," Tanaka shouted.

"Hey, Ryu," Noya greeted taking his things back from my arms. "Nishinoya," they all called out. "Good afternoon," Noya greeted. 

Kageyama walked over still perplexed. "That's right, you're never met him," Daichi said. "This is my cousin and fellow libero, Nishinoya Yuu. He's a second year like Tanaka, Enno, Kino, and Nari. Noya these are two of the first years I was telling you about yesterday," I shared. "Which ones," Noya asked. I pointed to Kageyama, "Grouchy genius," I pointed to Hinata, "Disaster sunbeam." 

Suga caught himself laughing and gave me a look to say that was inappropriate. 

"Grouchy genius! Tall one that just served with the evil glare," Noya said pointing right at Kageyama, "Which middle school are you from?" "Kitagawa First," Kageyama answered hesitantly. Noya jumped forward, "FOR REAL! That school's for champs! That explains the serve," Noya said. 

I pushed him back to create some personal space, seeing Kageyama panicking. "Am I being too much," Noya asked. "For that one yeah," I noted. I heard proud mom noises from Suga as Noya continued, "I lost against them two to one when I was in middle school. They had someone who could deliver even better serves!" 

Shittyawa you bastard.

~Kato Hayami~

Tooru shivered. "You better not be getting a cold you asshole," Hajime scolded. "I feel like someone's plotting my murder," Tooru said. "It's going to be me if you fucking catch a cold," I scolded smacking his arm.

~Kato Nozomi~ 

"N-Nishinoya which middle school are you from," Kageyama said trying to make conversation. BIG MOVES KAGS! "Chiridoriyama," Noya cheered. "That's a strong school," Kageyama exclaimed impressed, "What made you choose Karasuno? Is it because you heard Coach Ukai is coming back too?" 

Noya went really serious saying, "No, I chose Karasuno because... the girls' uniforms are right up my alley." I rolled my eyes. "And the boys' uniform has a military jacket," I shared recalling his excited ramblings. "And the girls themselves don't let me down either," Noya said. 

"You know your cousin is a girl," Hinata said. "She doesn't count," Noya said before shrugging as he casually threatened, "And I'll kill literally anyone who even looks at her the wrong way." "I can handle myself Noya," I argued. "I'm basically you're big brother! It's my job to be over protective," Noya argued. "You're not my big anything," I countered. I ducked as he leapt for me. 

"NOYA! ZOMI," Suga scolded. "Sorry mom," we both apologized. "I'M NOT YOUR MOTHER," he snapped. I sucked my cheeks in to keep from laughing as I nodded. 

Kiyoko stepped in the doorway. "KIYOKO," Noya shouted. I motioned for her to duck as he sprinted toward her. "I'VE COME HERE TO SEE YOU!" Kiyoko ducked causing Noya to fly over her. I gave her two thumbs up. "He's noisy isn't he," Daichi said as he and Suga joined my side. 

"Horny tornado," Hinata mumbled quietly. I clamped a hand over my mouth as tears came to my eyes while I tried desperately not to laugh at the comment. "I never thought she'd be the calm one," Kageyama noted as I started to calm myself down. "But his playing style is surprisingly... quiet," Daichi added. 

Noya walked back over with a red hand print on his cheek. "So where's Asahi? Is he back," Noya asked. "No," Daichi and Suga said looking away ashamed. "BUT! I'm working on it," I butt in. 

"That coward," Noya said getting frustrated and angry. "That is no way to talk to your upperclassmen," Tanaka shouted at Noya. I jumped back toward Suga to get out of the cross hairs. 

"SHUT UP! A COWARD IS A COWARD," Noya shouted back. "IF ASAHI ISN'T COMING BACK I'M NOT EITHER," Noya snapped. "Noya please," I started. "No! I'm sorry Zomi. I don't care if you tell Hayami I'm a quitter or not," Noya snapped marching out. "Nishinoya Yuu," I shouted after him.

~Hinata Shouyou~

Kato jogged out after Noya. "She's been trying to get him to stop by all week. Poor kid," Suga noted. I felt a fire light up in my chest seeing our coach so upset. I started out. "Where are you going," Kageyama asked. "To talk to him," I shrugged. 

I followed the sound of Noya and Kato's voices to a courtyard. Kato walked past looking really worked up. As her cousin seemed to be sinking into regret. 

"Nishiya," I called, "You're a libero, right? You specialize in defense?" "The name's Nishinoya," he corrected, "You're wondering why I'm a libero? Because I'm short?" "What," I asked confused, "No. Because you're good at receives. You can pull off being a libero because you're good at receiving right Noya? I mean! Right, Noya-san?" "So you do know your stuff," he said less on edge. 

"The captain called you our Guardian Deity," I shared. "Guardian- WHAT? Where'd that come from," he asked, "I don't deserve to have such a big deal made out of me.... he really said that?" "Uh-huh! Uh-huh," I confirmed. "He thinks that such an awesome nickname will make me drop my standards and want to play," Noya said stubbornly, "Damn it. Daichi you thug!"

I glanced back to see Zomi nearing the gym in the same steady slow walk. I wonder what they argued about. I don't know if I've ever really seen her sad. She's been working really hard to help us. It's time we start pulling our own weight.

"I'm still terrible at receiving," I shared. Maybe if he won't join I can get him train me, and she won't have to worry so much. "And it's the most important part of volleyball," I noted, "Could you please teach me how Ni- Nishinoya-senpai?" "SENPAI," Nishinoya asked in shock. 

"Listen," he said standing as he placed a hand on my shoulder, "After we're done with practice, I'll treat you to a popsicle. After all.. I am your senpai!" YES! "Do you mean-," I started. "But that doesn't mean I'm coming back to the club," he insisted, "I'm just going to teach you, that's all!" "THANK YOU," I said bowing. I won't let any of them down. 

~~~~~

We stayed in the gym after practice. "So, what I'm saying is, you schwoom in, swish together, and then thump," Noya explained showing his form. Schwoom. Swish. Thump. The ball hit his arms.

"It's impossible to decipher the explanation of someone who moves on instinct alone" Tanaka said. "Really," Kageyama asked, "I got a good idea of what he meant." Show off. "You're just like him," Tanaka said, "Whenever you explain things you speak in sound effects like oomph and boosh! It's literal nonsense to the rest of us!" 

~Sugawara Koushi~

"Nishinoya hasn't lost his touch at all," I noted as Tanaka joined my side. I glanced over at Kato who was writing in her notebook. She seemed off since coming back in from talking to Noya. Hinata said it sounded like they were yelling before he talked to him, but neither of them have talked to each other or one of us about what just happened. 

"I heard he trained the whole time he was on suspension," Tanaka shared, "He mingled with the ladies' teams." 

I chuckled, "Just like Hinata did." "Nishinoya-senpai," Hinata asked, "Who is Asahi? That name you mentioned earlier?" 

Oh no. "Idiot! That name must never be spoken," Tanaka shouted. 

"He's the ace of Karasuno, for now," Noya answered. "The ace," Hinata asked. Zomi didn't look up from her notebook. She looked spaced out again. "Why have you gone dumb," Noya asked Hinata. "I want to be the ace," Hinata declared. "You want to be the ace with your height," Noya asked.

Hinata's face dropped and Noya grabbed his arm realizing the error in his wording, "I like you! For sure! You wanna do it because it's cool right? Go for it! You be the ace! You can do it! You have way more promise than out current ace! I guess everyone wants to be the ace." "Yes, sir! It's cool to be the ace," Hinata said perking back up, "The word ace even sounds cool." 

I glanced at Kageyama and Yamaguchi who seemed to be equally concerned about Kato's irregular behavior. Noya seemed to be ignoring her. I've never seen them not get along. I looked to Daichi and nodded to Zomi. He shrugged to say he didn't know what to do. 

"The words setter and libero sound kind of plain," Noya continued. Kageyama tensed up. Don't pick a fight. Don't pick a fight. I walked over patting his back. "Heyyy, there there," I reassured pleading silently that he doesn't start anything. 

"But the one thing that really works up a crowd during a game, better that any amazing spike... they go crazy when a super receive is made. Tall beats all in volleyball, but libero may be one of the positions best suited for a short player. But I don't play this position because of my height. I would play libero even if I was six feet tall. Even if you can't spike or block, you can't lose in volleyball as long as the ball doesn't touch the floor," Noya shared, "And the one who does that job the best is the libero." 

"TH-THAT'S SO COOL," Hinata exclaimed. "Y-you idiot," Noya noted, "You don't have to say it so loud and clear! How about you popsicles? Soda and pear flavor?" "Yes sir," Hinata agreed. 

"So how about you, wanna be ace? What's your special skill? Sure you may be crap at receives but you have to be good at something for Zomi to wanna mentor you," Noya noted. I looked over to see her look up surprised before looking back down at her notebook. 

"I'm uh, a decoy," Hinata said quietly. "You're a duck," Noya asked. "I'm a decoy," Hinata said sounding a bit ashamed. "Why aren't you more confident when you say that," Noya asked. "It sounds kind of boring compared to "ace" and the "guardian deity"," Hinata said. "What it's called has nothing to do with it," Noya argued. "But," Hinata started.

I glanced at Kageyama. He seemed just as concerned by Hinata's lack of confidence in his position. "If someone can score a point with spike thanks to your decoy work, that makes your position as important as the rest of them," Noya insisted. Kageyama nodded to agree as Hinata replied, "Thank you sir." "Karasuno now has the greatest Decoy," I said walking to pass Daichi the ball. 

He put it in the basket. A voice spoke up surprising all of us. "All those spikes that never made the point will start counting as long as we have our Hinata and Kageyama attack combo," Zomi spoke up. Her voice was small but it seemed to echo and fill the gym none the less. Hinata straightened up at the sudden inclusion of her words. 

"Yeah," Daichi agreed trying to keep from adding pressure on her. She did seem to shrink back under the pressure of all of our eyes. "And I have a feeling we can change from that chemical reaction Takeda talked about. I hope we change for the better. No discouraging talk," I added.

~~~~~

"Zomi," Noya said as Hinata brought the basket back with Daichi. I stood with Kageyama and we both stopped our conversation to listen in. From what I could tell he didn't seem too fond of Noya so far, but he did know Zomi better, so naturally someone who struggles to trust people would be more likely to dislike someone upsetting a person he does trust. 

Hinata on the other hand seemed to be trying to gain the trust of the person he deems important to his trusted coach. Both of their approaches came from the same goal though. I guess she's not the only one that got attached. Even Yamaguchi was more on edge. He was a lot more eager to jump on Tsukishima's jabs directed toward Noya rather than instantly apologizing for his behavior. 

I'm so proud of my children. A strong bond makes a strong team. 

"Zomi, please. I'm sorry for being a dick," Noya apologized. "I expected shit like that from Hayami. Not from you. Look, I'm not mad at you. And I don't hate you. I just... I can't just reset that, Noya. I'm not like you and Mimi. I don't want an ice pop or a talk to sweep it under the rug. Just... if you want to make it up to me, help them. I don't care if you're back on the team or not, just don't leave them floundering" she argued. 

What the hell did he say to her? 

"I won't let you down again Zomi. I promise," Noya insisted. 

"Your serve is really coming along nicely," I said as Noya looked over. I looked to see Kageyama briefly lock eyes with Noya before turning to me with the same sour expression. "Thanks," he said flatly. He was restraining himself a lot, but it still wasn't enough. 

"KATO! Can you also help me," Hinata asked bouncing over. She brightened up like a proud mom. The norm has been restored. I sighed out in relief. 

I need to do it. I need to talk to Asahi. Zomi stuck her neck out for us more than enough times. If Noya won't budge because Asahi hasn't come back, then I'll drag the big dope by his man bun. 

~Kato Nozomi~

Kageyama and I took our usual break from the path with the group. "Kato," Kageyama asked hesitantly. "Yeah," I asked. "Are you okay," he asked. I looked at him surprised. "You were really quiet all of practice and seemed upset since you went after Nishinoya," he pointed out. "I'll be okay," I shrugged off, "I've taken worse blows. I just didn't expect it to come from Noya. It was kinda like taking a blow to the face when you thought you lined yourself up to receive with your arms. What was that glare at him earlier by the way?" 

Kageyama played dumb. "You know the one after you and Suga were trying to eavesdrop on our conversation," I noted. His eyes went wide as he stared ahead. Damn it I'm right. "In our defense you weren't talking about it. We didn't know what else to do," he defended. "You all know I'm perfectly capable of handling myself right," I asked. "Yeah but everyone on this side of the net is your ally," he recited. 

I turned feeling a smile creep on my face. "You actually care about my feelings getting hurt," I asked. "No, I ju- you're annoying when you're mopey," he said. "Awwwwww you do have a heart," I said. "Shut up," he argued. 

"I also saw you relieved Noya tried to get Hinata to be more confident in his position. You may have the others fooled but you do give a shit," I pointed out. "I do not," he insisted pouting. He's such a baby. 

"Yes you do," I said. 

"I don't," he pressed. 

"Do to," I smiled. 

"I don't," he said crossing his arms. 

"You do," I said. 

He turned glaring at me. I just smiled in reply, "It's okay to let people know you care about them. Most people usually don't betray your trust." 

His face dropped before he got moody and looked ahead brooding. "Why aren't you this abrasive with Hinata," he questioned. "Hinata doesn't respond to abrasive. You do. You get moody and broody for a bit, but you come around after. Usually what works for Hinata will work in reverse for you and vice verse," I explained. 

"Helping them won't bring your dad back!" 

Maybe not Noya, but I'd rather keep something that reminds me of him in my routine than let his memory slip away.

"How do you manage to read all of this in like- ...What?... A week," he asked. "My job is to keep the ball in play. A lot of times do that you have to know how to keep your teammates fighting, As much as I would love to, I can't be everywhere on the court at once," I shrugged. "Is that a talent or a skill that can be learned," he questioned. "Yes," I replied. 

He looked over confused. "It's a talent but a learned talent. Before you ask, no I can't teach you. You need to pay attention and figure out your method of finding tells that give away how your team is doing or how they function," I shared. "Damn," he cursed annoyed. I chuckled at the response. Was he really expecting it to be easy? 

~Sugawara Koushi~

I took a deep breath and walked into the classroom. I stood in front of Asahi's desk. "Hey, Suga. Long time no speak," Asahi said. "Please come back to the team Asahi," I pleaded, "Nishinoya's off suspension and he's coming back." "That's great," Asahi said holding a smile, "It's reassuring to have him there to back you up." 

I won't fail them. 

"The same goes for you," I snapped, "Everyone feels more reassured when you call for a toss!" "Thanks for the thought, but if I came back, I'd just hold the team back again," Asahi said. He is a god damn mess. 

I slapped my hands on his desk, desperate to get through to him, "Hear me out. I hate to say it, but we have an amazing new first-year setter an olympic level player as a coach, and the greatest decoy! You wouldn't have to bear the burden of the game any more! We've got new tactics, and if you and Nishinoya only came back, Karasuno won't be a fallen school anymore! We need our ace breadwinner now! Right when we're starting to change!" 

"Azumane," a voice called from outside. I turned over to see another student, "It's your turn for career counseling." 

Damn it. No. 

"Sorry Suga," he said leaving. 

I walked out after him, "Asahi!" "Asahi," I heard two voices ask as Asahi answered, "Yes?" I looked over to see Hinata and Kageyama. Hinata ran around to hide behind Kageyama. "What are you guys doing here," I asked. "Uh-Um," Hinata started. "We wanted to see and talk to the ace," Kageyama shared. 

I walked out, "Let me introduce you. This is Hinata and Kageyama. They just joined the club. I'm a little surprised Zomi isn't with you guys." "We couldn't find her. She wasn't in the normal level classes," Hinata admitted. 

"Zomi goes to Karasuno," Asahi asked. I nodded, "She's our assistant coach." "Wait, are these the first years," Asahi asked. I nodded. "Good afternoon," Kageyama and Hinata greeted. "I see," Asahi said smiling. 

Please win him over. Please win him over. 

Asahi patted Hinata's shoulder. "Give it your best," he said. "Aren't you going to give it your best with us," Hinata asked, "I want to become the ace! So I want to see a real ace in action." 

"Azumane the teacher's waiting for you," insisted the student. "Sorry, but I'm no ace," Asahi apologized. 

This is more difficult than I thought it would be. 

"Excuse me, but did he get injured," Kageyama asked. "No, it's nothing like that," I answered, "The problem is... he may hate volleyball now." "What? But he's so big and they call him the ace," Hinata asked confused, "Why would he?" 

"Asahi was Karasuno's biggest and most powerful player. He could score in the trickiest, most problematic scenarios. That's why we all trusted him and called him the ace," I explained opening the window to try and get some air, "but now..." All I could see in my mind were the flashes of images from the Dateko game. 

"Was he crushed," Kageyama asked behind me. "In this one game, his spikes were completely blocked," I shared, "Asahi is the type who has a strong sense of responsibility." 

~~~~~

I stood beside Tanaka as Noya shouted, "ROOOLLING THUUUNDER!" "IT'S JUST A ROLLING RECEIVE," Zomi argued. "Uh... yeah, nice receive," I noted as Tanaka cracked up. "But the name sounds so much cooler," Noya argued back. They sounded like they were back to normal. That's good. 

Tsukki and Yamaguchi tried to hide their laughter as Kageyama asked, "Why did you shout like that?" Something tells me he's going to take up the responsible figure helm in the future with Yamaguchi. I need to train them well. 

"What was that," Tsukki asked. "Kageyama! Tsukishima! Yamaguchi! I'M GOING TO LECTURE THE WHOLE LOT OF YOU! CROUCH, NO SIT," Noya shouted. "OR YOU COULD FOCUS ON THE LESSON WE'RE GOING OVER NOW," Kato shouted. "THEY NEED TO LEARN TO RESPECT THEIR ELDERS," Noya bickered. "THEN DON'T ACT LIKE A DIPSH-," Zomi said her voice catching. 

She started coughing. Oh no. No no no. 

"Teach it to me! Teach it to me," Hinata pleaded with Noya. 

"Mooom," Zomi croaked. I chuckled. "You're losing your voice already," I asked. "Daichi won't let me have a whistle," she said hoarsely. "Rest your voice for now just tap me or Daichi and we'll yell at them for you," I offered. "Thank you," she said.

~~~~~

"Well done guys! Can I have everyone's attention," Takeda asked rushing in. We all clustered around him as he walked in. "You're all doing the Golden Week training camp too right," Takeda asked. "Yes, we all need more practice," Daichi agreed and Kato nodded. "Anyway for the final day of Golden Week, I've booked you a practice game," Takeda cheered. 

That's amazing! He's really been pulling through for us. 

"Wow! You're really pulling your weight Take," Tanaka voiced. "Who are we playing against," I asked. "A veteran school in Tokyo. Nekoma High. I believe the nickname they go by is "the cats"," Takeda shared. First Seijoh, now Nekoma. 

"We used to hear a lot about them. Our old coach and theirs were rivals, and we'd travel to play against each other all the time," Tanaka explained to Hinata. "I remember," I recalled seeing memories flash behind my eyes, "The major match up. The Cats versus Crows Dumpster Showdown!" 

"Dumpster showdown," Zomi croaked out. "Was that seriously a major mashup," Tsukishima asked to back up her snark. "Rest your voice," I scolded Zomi before nodding. 

"Haha you can't yell at me," Noya taunted. Kato crossed her arms pouting. "Without your shouting you're pretty small," Tsukishima teased. Zomi squared up to fight him and I pulled her back.


	6. Jesus Returns From the Dead

~Kato Nozomi~

"But we haven't had any reason to play them for a while, so why now," Daichi asked. A valid question. "Right, I'll explain the details later," Takeda shared, "I happened to learn about our adversary Nekoma, so I just had to stage a fateful rematch. I'm positive he'll make a move if we play Nekoma High." 

That was a scheming look. Who is this he? What is Takeda pulling?

"Okay! Let's put some enthusiasm into this practice so it doesn't go to waste," Daichi shouted. "OSU," the boys shouted in reply. 

"Tokyo huh? Those damn city boys. I'm gonna pulverize their pretty little faces," Tanaka said I turned to a clean sheet in the notepad Kiyoko got me, and wrote. "City boy? You act like we're in the middle of east bumble fuck" I turned it around and Tanaka squinted taking a second to read it. 

Tsukishima laughed. "Did you say "city boys?". You can't even read," Tsukishima taunted. I pointed at Tsukishima. He looked confused. I wrote furiously while I still had his attention. 

"You're loud and won't hold back if I chew them out can you yell at them for me when I tap to ask you to?" 

Tsukishima shrugged. I bowed to say thank you. "Tsukishima you bastard," Tanaka shouted. "Zomi," Suga warned. I gave a look to say trust me. I caught a proud smile on Yamaguchi's face as I tried to incorporate Tsukki into the club's shenanigans.

Hinata started rattling off. "Zomi says to shut up," Tsukishima said. "She absolutely did not," Hinata shouted. "Don't yell at Tsukki," Yamaguchi intervened. I motioned for Yamaguchi to stop and stood in front of Tsukishima crossing my arms. "Sorry coach," he said exasperated. I bowed to say thank you. 

If I can get him more involved maybe we can get that stick out of his ass.

~~~~~ 

Halfway through the practice we had worked out signals for who I needed Tsukishima to yell at and why. There were a few that I would need to jot down, but it was pretty clean. I motioned for big hair. "HINATA," Tsukishima called out. I made the receive motion. "Your form was sloppy again," Tsukishima relayed. I bowed to say thanks. "Osu," Hinata replied. 

~~~~~

I wrote out a thank you for Tsukishima. "It's fine. It wasn't awful having an excuse to yell at the freak duo," he shrugged walking to grab his stuff. I smiled proud I was able to incorporate him more. 

"Use any inconvenience to your advantage, and you'll be unstoppable" My dad's voice echoed in my head. 

"Pear Ice pops still your favorite," Noya asked. I nodded. "I'll get you two to say sorry for you losing your voice. And the other day. Which I still feel awful about by the way," he admitted. I patted his shoulder and nodded. I started for the door but stopped seeing Hinata smush his hair down before deepening his voice, "I'd rather do every receive, spike, or toss by myself." 

I laughed pointing to Kageyama and back to Hinata. "Spot on," I said feeling the gravely scratch in the back of my throat. Kageyama's cheeks burned bright red in embarrassment as he gripped Hinata's shirt in his fists, but Hinata didn't budge. "SHUT UP," Kageyama insisted. "All by myself," Hinata continued to mock. Kageyama screamed sending Hinata flying. I jumped bracing my legs and grabbed from under Hinata's arm pits before stopping his momentum and pushing him up to his feet. 

"DID YOU JUST RECEIVE HINATA LIKE A FUCKING VOLLEYBALL," Enno demanded. "LANGUAGE," Suga snapped. "Sorry Suga," Enno apologized. 

I covered my mouth as I tried to bite back my smile. I pointed at the first-years to say behave. "Osu," they both said sheepishly. I walked over to help pick up the court.

~~~~~

I started packing up my bags. I was one of the last ones out as I switched out the trash earlier. I walked out into the hall. "KATO," Hinata shouted as I turned a corner. He and Kageyama froze looking at me confused. I looked around me and back at them before waving. 

I raised an eyebrow to question their shock. "You're in a skirt," Hinata noted. It's the school dress code. I looked down to skirt and patterned tights. I looked back to them nodding to say that was obvious. "What are you doing in the first year hall," Kageyama asked. 

Do they think I'm an upperclassman? "Can you take us to Asahi," Hinata pleaded with praying hands as he bowed. I nodded pulling out my phone to check the text Suga sent me with where to find Asahi during the last bell. Hinata and Kageyama followed behind me timidly. They're literal children. 

I started writing down my greeting for Asahi as we made the last turn. I spotted Asahi. I stuck two fingers in my mouth and whistled loud enough to pierce through the halls. "Azumane," the boys flagged down. I watched the startled Jesus look alike freeze.

I pulled on my cardigan to keep my hands in as they started to get cold. I should keep them warm. They started to feel stiff and I stretched them out as Azumane read my greeting. "Wanted to wait until my voice came back.... Kageyama and Hinata insisted we go now... hope you're doing well... Come back to the team you big inse-," he mumbled. "Insecure doof," I croaked out. 

"You're supposed to be resting your voice," Hinata scolded. I flipped him off. "Asahi please," I strained. He scratched the back of his head anxiously. "I really appreciate the thought, but why are you so keen on me, even though you've never seen me play, and we've never played together," Asahi asked. 

I started writing Noya. "Oh," Hinata explained, "Because if you don't come back, my upperclassmen won't cheer up!" 

Kageyama jabbed him in the side as Hinata made a scene. I stuffed my hands in the pockets of my jacket. "You're too loud," Kageyama scolded. I mouthed "Please come back." keeping my back to the boys as Asahi looked concerned but was laughing. 

"You guys are a hoot," Asahi said. "A hoot? Are you magically as old as you look," I questioned. Kageyama's hand covered my mouth. "Rest your voice or Suga and Daichi will yell at all three of us," he said. His clothes smelled nice. 

"Look, I'm sorry," Asahi cut in. Kageyama dropped his hand as my heart sunk. "I've lost my ability to visualize what it's like to break through those high blockers in my way. I'm positive I'll be shut out," Asahi said keeping a smile on his face, "It freaks me out and fills my head with self destructive thoughts." 

"Th-this may sound cocky coming from pipsqueak first years," Hinata said in a soft voice, "But I have to say it." "Not at all, what is it," Asahi asked. 

I turned to look at Hinata, "I know what you mean. I'm short, and I don't have technical skills, so I kept getting stopped by blockers. But now I can get past any high blockers thanks to his tosses. The blockers all fade away, and the view on the other side of the net opens up to me! And when my hand hits the ball at the highest point, the weight of it kind of sloshes in my palm!" 

I ducked to the side avoiding Hinata's mock-spike. 

"I love it," he shared passionately. I straightened up. "I'm jealous of you," Hinata added, "Right now, I don't have the height or the power to break through the blockers, but you do. I know you've been blocked a lot until now, but you've scored way more times than you've been blocked right? That's why they call you the ace!"

I looked up as the bell to mark the start of clubs sounded. "Let's get going. You'll be late boke," Kageyama said smacking Hinata upside the head. I pointed to myself to say the coach is right here. "I'm more scared of Daichi than you polka-dots," Kageyama taunted calling out my tights. "Sorry I have a personality," I bickered walking with him. "Stop straining your voice," he panicked. "Stop acting like a little shit," I forced out. 

It was getting harder to get sound out. Kageyama paused lingering back. He seemed to be exchanging some words with Asahi as Hinata covered my mouth while we kept walking. I stuck my tongue out and Hinata yelped in panic. He rubbed his hand on his jacket, "Eeeewww." He complained. I smiled sticking my tongue out at him. "You're just as bad as my little sister," he noted. I smiled proudly. 

Once Kageyama caught up, I held up three fingers. "Three," Hinata asked. "Three what," Kageyama asked. I dropped a finger. "Peace," Hinata asked. "Three pieces," they guessed. I dropped to one finger and it suddenly clicked on their faces. I started sprinting through the halls and they passed. 

I turned taking a shortcut. I jumped up sliding down the railing to speed down the stairs. I rushed across the clearing and made it to the changing room after taking the stairs two steps at a time. I scrambled while catching my breath. 

"You okay," Kiyoko asked. "Racing," I croaked out. "REST YOUR VOICE," she scolded. I bowed pulling on my tee shirt as I hopped into my pants. 

I tossed everything in my corner and grabbed my jacket racing out. I pulled the jacket on sprinting as Suga called, "Zomi!?" "SHIT," I heard Hinata and Kageyama shout from their room. I jumped on the rail and slid down hopping over the side. 

"Where's the fire," Noya asked as I passed him. I was almost there. I heard shouting behind me. I just barely made it in before they passed me. I dropped to my knees wheezing for breath. "How the hell did you beat us," Hinata asked wheezing. 

I sprawled out on my back gasping for air. Is this a bad idea to lay down right now? Yes. Do I give a shit? No. I started pulling my hair into a bun and sat up to switch from my flats to my sneakers. I motioned for them to start setting up. They stood nodding. 

~~~~~

They started working on their quick attacks and I passed to Kageyama by underhand soft serving. "Pass over hand," Kageyama said. I shook my head no. "Why do you never overhand pass. We can handle it," he argued. 

I held a finger up. I walked over handing him a ball. I motioned for him to pass to me. He looked confused. I motioned for him to pass over hand. I jumped up and tried to hit it but missed. My hands were too clammy and the control over the ball was never consistent. Not to mention I could never get the timing quite right.

"You're not actually that bad," Hinata said. I dropped my expression pouting. Okay but I am. I picked it up handing it to Kageyama again. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously. 

"Pass it back to me," he said. He tossed it lower and I jumped up actually hitting it. Aw he pinpointed to my hand didn't he? Was that a pity toss. I looked at it excited and it deflected smacking Hinata in the face. I covered my mouth panicking. 

"How did you qualify to be scouted by an olympic level team," he asked, "You're a libero. Why are your overhands so bad?" I pointed to my self and motioned that I'm short. "The rest of your team was taller and handled the higher stuff so you could focus on keeping the ball off the floor," he asked. 

I nodded still feeling a panicked stress looking at Hinata as he rubbed his face in pain. "I'm sorry." I mouthed. "It's okay," he waved off laughing, "It's kinda reassuring to know there's something you can't do." That both warmed and struck my heart at the same time. "You were trying really hard weren't you," Hinata asked with pity in his face seeing my expression. 

I nodded. "Aw," he said grabbing my shoulders from behind as Kageyama started laughing. "HEY! BE NICE," Hinata scolded. "It-... I am sorry," Kageyama said containing himself as my cheeks continued to burn in shame. 

I served making sure it was too high but would deaden right above Kageyama's head. He dropped his hands to speak and it plopped on his head. "That was on purpose," he shouted. I smiled innocently and grabbed another ball as Hinata laughed.

~~~~~

"Give me one more! Another one," Hinata called. "We already know," Kageyama said. Hinata started running as I sent the ball up. I clapped as Hinata and Kageyama nailed it again. "YES! Our fast attacks are gonna count in the cat fight too," Hinata exclaimed. I circled my finger to say again. They nodded and I served to Kageyama again. 

"Suga! Kato can't do over hand passes," Hinata said. I spun and kicked though the back of Hinata's knees sending him tumbling. "ZOMI," Suga scolded. "TEACH ME HOW TO DO THAT," Hinata asked bouncing up. "I hate him," Kageyama deadpanned as I started helping set up for practice.

~~~~~

"Everyone gather 'round," Takeda called. I turned spotting the corner store worker. What's he doing here? "Allow me to introduce you to Ukai, your new coach as of today," Takeda shared. Thank god. Finally, another brain with experience. Admittedly, I thought he'd be older.

"What about Kato," Yamaguchi asked in a small voice. I pulled down my sleeve to show the assistant part. "You're okay with this," Kageyama asked confused. I nodded vehemently. I waked to grab my notebook. 

"Isn't she a little young to be an assistant coach," Ukai asked. "Have you heard of Saint John's Junior High School in Spain. The one that won nationals," Noya asked. Ukai shook his head no, "Should I?" "They were scouted for Spain's Olympic training camp," Noya insisted. 

I held out my notebook. I have a photo of every page. "Ukai," Daichi asked, "D-do you mean it?" Ukai nodded. "It'll only be for the duration of your game with Nekoma," Ukai reassured. Damn it. 

"Wait! He's the guy who runs Sakanoshita Store, right," Tanaka asked, "Is he really our coach?" "He's an alumni, and the grandson of the famous coach Ukai," Takeda shared. He seemed frustrated by the push back from the boys. 

"But isn't your store Sakanoshita," Hinata asked confused, "I mean sir!" "The store come's from mom's side of the family. There's no time! Let's get started. I want to see how you guys play so we have a game at 6:30. I called in your opponent," Ukai ordered. I nodded. Good. 

"Huh, opponents," Daichi asked. "The Karasuno Neighborhood Association Team," Ukai shared. The boys looked to me to figure out what to do. I nodded, whistling to signal them to start. I pulled out the notepad I've been keeping all day. 

"I lost my voice the other day, sorry for the inconvenience. They'll warm up to you. Just give them time. That notebook has their play and personality breakdowns along with Seijoh's. Karasuno is the first thirteen pages." I held out the note pad for Ukai. "Thank you," he said a bit off guard. I nodded bowing before walking to the sidelines. 

~~~~~

"You're a libero right," Ukai asked. I nodded. "How would you like to play against your boys. I smiled deviously and nodded. 

I walked to the corner and pulled off my jacket and started stretching. I looked over as four men Ukai's age walked in. I smacked my hands together before rubbing them together to warm them up. 

"Hey, thanks for coming out at the drop of a dime guys. I got you a libero," Ukai said. I waved and they looked at Ukai confused. "Her junior high was scouted for an olympic training camp, apparently," Ukai shared. 

They all looked over wide eyed. I practiced my receives as they warmed up. "Okay, let's get this thing started," Ukai shouted. 

"Hey! It's Asahi," Hinata shouted. 

I grabbed my notepad. "Put Noya and Asahi with you friends. I'll stay with my team." Ukai looked confused and I walked over to our side. 

Ukai ran out yelling at Asahi. 

Oh no. 

Asahi, despite, his size and build, was pretty much a baby kitten. Too much attention, or anything too loud, and he'll get skittish. 

I stood watching as Asahi hesitantly walked inside. I turned to see Suga's reaction. He seemed surprised but was holding together a fairy stoic face. "Now all we need is a setter," Ukai said. I whistled and motioned placed my arms on Suga and Kageyama's shoulders. I brought them over and motioned for them to pick with one. Both of them tensed up. Suga stepped forward. 

"You're not deferring to me are you," Kageyama asked, "If rising in the ranks comes at your expense, I'm out." "Since joining the club, I was preparing to fight for the position of official setter, I think I felt relieved somehow. The setter is the team's attack axis. The setter must be steadfast. But I was too freaked out to toss properly. I was so afraid of exposing the spiker to repeated blocks because of my tosses again that I hid in the shadow of Kageyama's overwhelming talent," Suga admitted trying to hide his face as much as possible. 

Team mom no. 

"It was comfortable there," Suga shared, "The very thought of a spike being blocked still scares me, but please, let me throw you a toss one more time Asahi. That's why I'm joining this side. And Kageyama? I'm not gonna lose." 

I smiled proudly. All the boys, overcoming their traumas. 

"Me neither," Kageyama confirmed. I walked over to the other side. I stood on the court while Enno stayed on the side until I swapped him out. 

"You're short," Tsukishima said. I pointed to him and motioned that he was tall. 

Another voice grabbed my attention. "He is really intimidating," Daichi noted as Asahi stretched out his shoulders. I smiled and waved and Asahi waved back softly. "She's a witch," Tanaka said. I stuck my tongue out at him and Daichi held him back.

~~~~~

The first serve landed short as it hit the net. I ran up behind Daichi who was the last to touch it after he and Asahi hit for it. I hit it back up. Nice they covered. Kageyama tossed to Tanaka first and it landed out of the court. I motioned for him to shake it off. 

I braced and hopped right before the serve. It came for the area in front of me and Tsukki. I whistled to call for it and received. I sent it high to give Kageyama time to come up as I jumped back. He tossed to Tanaka again. I clapped as he made the kill. 

I caught the ball and spun it between my hands. I picked a zone and sent it. Make the setter touch first. Sorry not sorry Koushi. I tossed the ball up staying in place and smacked the ball right for Suga. No jump serves yet. Suga's eyes went wide as he received the ball. 

One of the adults set and another wing spiker sent it to our side. I dove catching it behind Hinata. I pushed up to my feet as Daichi called out, "Nice save!" Tanaka shot it back in and it crossed to the other side of the net. "Sorry," he called out. I motioned it shake it off. "CHANCE BALL," I heard from the other side. 

Suga tossed the ball and it went to one of the association members. Shit. I ran back to align and toss it back up, but the angle was just barely off. It smacked into my face causing me to step a foot back to keep upright, before the ball was smacking into the ground. "Damn," I mouthed to myself. My eyes watered against my will.

"Zomi! Your nose," Suga worried. I tapped my finger underneath. Blood. Damn it. I blinked the watery eyes away as best I could. "My bad," I mouthed walking off and waving Enno in. 

I stood as Narita came back with paper towels. "You good," Noya asked. I waved it off cleaning up my face. Tsukishima looked over. I pointed at Suga and motioned for "Good Quick". "Kato says nice quick attack," Tsukishima relayed. 

I honestly underestimated Suga. I won't make the mistake again. Kageyama glanced over and I looked at one of the association members to communicate who was weaker in receives and response time. He nodded as the next play started. The next serve went and the boys set up. The toss went to Hinata and they got it through the blockers with ease. I gave two thumbs up. 

"Even from the sidelines your mind is in the game," Kino commented from the board as Narita still held onto the stack of tissues. The two of them seemed unfazed by the quick already. 

I looked over to see Takeda bouncing excitedly around Ukai who stood both frozen and impressed. The same pride swelled in my chest as it did during the Seijoh game. 

Hinata was up to serve and my nose wasn't done yet. I switched out the rolled up paper tossing the old one in the trash. He's definitely our weakest at serving. Switching out wouldn't help him improve which was why I had chosen Enno's rotation for this game to be my serve rotation to make up for that. 

I looked over to see Noya talking to Asahi with a smile on his face. I smiled proudly. I looked back as Hinata served. It bounced off the net but landed in on their side. One of the adults made a nice save. The ball went up and Asahi spiked sending Kageyama's hand flying back as his balance went a little of center. They managed to block it though. 

Noya saved it sending it up again. "Noya," Tanaka shouted crying. "I'm going to keep that ball in play even if it rebounds off the wall," Noya shouted. That's my cousin! "So please," Noya continued, "Call for a ball just one more time! Ace!" I think this is a big moment for them. 

I pulled out the paper in my nose. Only a small spot of blood. 

"Sugawara! Give it to him until he scores," Kageyama shouted. I looked up seeing Tsukishima say something. 

"Here," Narita said handing me the next one, "You're good to go back in if this and the next one come back clear." I nodded. 

"SUGA," Asahi called at the top of his lungs, "ONE MORE!"

Suga tossed the ball Asahi's way. Asahi made the leap and hit through Tsukishima and Kageyama's hands. That's an ace alright. I offered a thumb's up to Suga's side before motioning for the others to shake it off. Their receives were definitely getting better but they needed work. 

They pulled off another quick attack and Noya rushed to the net, "That was amazing Shouyou!" 

Who? 

Oh! Hinata. 

Damn it I need to work on their names. 

"BOY," Ukai demanded, "Why'd you jump over there just now peewee!?" "P-... B-because the ball will come to me no matter where I am sir," Hinata shared. 

I held up the number nine. That was the page Kageyama's information was on after rewriting it. "Nine," asked one of the association members. "I think she referring to her notebook with the player breakdowns," Suga shared. I nodded. "Page nine is Kageyama's page isn't it," Daichi asked. I nodded. If Ukai had read them, he'd have known of Kageyama's ability to make pinpoint tosses.

"What the hell are you two!? Deviants," Ukai asked. Is he asking if they're romantically involved or criminally involved? "Deviants," the two boys asked clueless while Tsukishima snickered. "TSUKISHIMA," Kageyama started, "WIPE THAT GRIN OFF YOUR FACE!" 

I pulled out the paper towel. Clean. "Last one then," Narita said handing over the rolled up paper. 

I watched as we had nineteen and they were sitting at match point. I pulled the paper out. Clear. I walked over to the sidelines and swapped out for Enno. 

I stood behind Hinata. Hinata managed a one touch and the ball went flying. I sprinted diving for the contact point after it hits the wall. I swung it back. I hit it too hard. Damn, I'm out of practice. It hit the net and thumped to the floor. DAMN IT! 

My sister's voice started echoing in my head. Maybe she's right. Maybe I wasn't that good, but my team was. I walked back feeling the weight I was starting to feel at home more, creep into my chest. 

"Zomi," Noya's voice cut through as he walked to the net. 

We lost the set. 

"You better not be considering anything Mimi's ever said," he insisted while I grabbed my water. "Don't you dare doubt yourself! You're an amazing libero," Noya said. Noya just said I was an amazing libero!? I nodded. "Get out there and kick some ass. Shake it off," he said. "I know," I said. 

I walked back over and Daichi had me start off serving. I took a deep breath spinning the ball in my hands before snuffing it. The whistle blew and I tossed the ball up. I jumped to meet it and smacked it down with half my normal force so it won't shoot up too high after it bounces. 

"Out," my target called. It landed just the the left of one of the association members on the line. "YOU PERFECTED IT," Noya shouted his question. "You aimed for the line," Suga asked startled. "WHAT IF IT WENT OUT," Kageyama shouted. "It wouldn't. Not unless they touched it," I said confidently. 

"REST YOUR VOICE," they all shouted at me. 

I practiced that serve using bottle caps as my target for the last three years. I'd fucking hope it works by now.

~Sawamura Daichi~

The calm, confidence coming from the kid was startling. She knew exactly where it would land. Her accuracy was as spot on, maybe even better than Oikawa's. I'd only ever heard Noya babbling on about her, but to a certain degree I never really believed him fully. 

"Nice serve. Another one," I encouraged. The ball spun between her hands as she laser focused on the other side. She was looking in the general direction of Asahi, but I couldn't pin where she was focusing. The ball went up and she prepped before flying off the ground with, literal, perfect form. How many hours went into perfecting this? The ball landed just to the front and left of Asahi. She's aiming at their least dominant side. 

WHAT THE HELL!?

She's a libero, why even bother putting in all this work for serving they would never let her serve at an olympic level if she played as a libero. Was she cross trained for more positions? What were her spikes like? If she wasn't playing libero she could probably spike through our own team's blocks with the force of those last two serves.

She went for the next one and Noya dove saving it at the last second. Suga tossed to Asahi who slammed it through our block. Their side served and I received sending it to Kageyama. He tossed to Tanaka but Noya saved it. Suga tossed to Asahi who slammed it through once more. 

Once the serve started Zomi had Hinata switched their places while she ran to dive and cover. It went up a bit too high. "Chance ball," Noya shouted. Asahi spiked and it was headed right for Hinata. "HINATA," I warned. The ball smacked him in the face. He shot straight back laying face up. 

OH MY GOD DID ASAHI KILL HIM!??

We all ran over with Noya, Zomi, Asahi, Suga and I making it to him first while the others froze. Asahi panicked as Zomi snapped trying to get a response from Hinata. "He's alive," Suga said as Hinata jumped from the snap right next to his ear. "I am so sorry," Asahi started apologizing. "You okay," Noya asked. "F-F-FIRST AID," Takeda panicked. 

When Zomi took it, it really didn't look nearly as bad but the ball had the same speed and force. Zomi sat Hinata up remaining the calmest of the group once again. I guess her old team must have gotten hurt a lot. But that makes sense for the level they were playing. "I'm alright," Hinata insisted, "I'm sorry." 

The kid had a welt on his forehead. With the fall on top of it I'd be more surprised if he didn't have a concussion. 

"Really," I asked as he tried to insist he was fine, "Maybe you should sit down for a while." "I'm really alright," Hinata desperately insisted. Zomi tapped his shoulders and held up two fingers. "Two he asked. She held up three on both hands. "Six," he answered. 

She turned to me giving a thumbs up. Is that really the extent of her concussion check!? 

"I didn't dodge in time. That's all nothing serious," Hinata insisted, "I'm used to getting hit in the face." "That's not a good thing," Suga noted. 

Hinata turned to Suga chuckling before he panicked freezing. I looked back to see a furious Kageyama glowering at Hinata. 

We all stepped back to let him through seeing he was arguably more pissed than when Hinata nailed a serve to the back of his head. "Why were you daydreaming during a game," Kageyama asked in a deceptively calm voice. 

I'd rather the kid be screaming at the top of his lungs. Hinata stood scrambling back as he stammered in a panic. Kageyama stepped forward but left a gap between him and Hinata. Okay, he's not going to murder him... immediately. I glanced over at Koushi who was already looking to me for what to do. I just shrugged a bit before noticing he had stepped closer to me. I snapped my eyes back to the two first years trying to stay focused.

"I know what you were thinking," Kageyama said calmly, "Being an ace is cool. Being a decoy can't be my best weapon. That's stupid and lame. You wish you were as tall and powerful as Azumane so you could be the ace!" 

The rest of the guys and Zomi stood up. Koushi had now joined my side, brushing his shoulder to mine. This fucking asshole has no idea how hard he is making it to focus right now. I need to be IN CAPTAIN MODE! KOUSHI STOP BEING CUTE! FUCK!

"I-I don't think like that," Hinata argued grabbing my attention. He lowered his head as he looked at Zomi who had her own tilted. Somehow channeling Koushi through her stance. The two seemed kind of close lately. God damn it Daichi, fucking focus. 

"Most of the time," Hinata muttered. Kageyama grilled Hinata further, "Now that you know there's an ace, you're not only going to be daydreaming about being him, you're jealous of him! Clear your head of that kind of garbage during a game!" Azumane looked startled. "What's wrong with being jealous," Hinata asked. 

He was stiff and going through the waves of shame, but he was trying to hold his ground. "You've always been tall," Hinata argued, "so you could never know what it's like!" "Hey," I stepped in seeing their emotions start to escalate.

"Hey, volleyball club, it's time to wrap it up, you need to put this away," a faculty member said said from the doorway. "I'm sorry, we need to finish this game," Takeda interjected. "But it's late," the man noted. "I'll take responsibility for locking it up," Takeda said. "Alright," the man said leaving. "Thank you for putting up with me," Takeda called after him. 

"Sensei, I'm sorry! Thank you so much," I apologized. Takeda gave a thumbs up after closing the door. "That-that's bitching," Tanaka said as his thanks. I turned back to the guys, "Okay, let's resume the game!" "Osu," they all answered. 

~Kato Nozomi~

We were behind as Hinata, Kageyama, and Tanaka rotated to the front with Daichi, Tsukki, and myself in the back. Kageyama pointed to Hinata, "My next toss will be to him. Please block him to the best of your ability." 

What is he doing? When it comes to playing he seems to be the one best at pushing Hinata. It's just a practice game so we're gonna let it happen. Just let it happen. 

"What's this a dare," the other side asked. "Yes, it's a dare," Kageyama confirmed, "Forgive me for being so impudent." 

Big word for a boy that flunked an entrance exam. 

Damn it I wish I could speak without getting yelled at right now. 

Ukai's friend laughed as Azumane looked panicked. "You're a funny guy," Ukai's friend claimed, "Okay, let's do this dare!" "Thank you," Kageyama said. "Right now, you're nothing but a klutzy shit who happens to be nimble and can jump high. You will never be the breadwinner ace," Kageyama said. 

"Hey," Tanaka intervened as I did my best from walking over and smacking him upside the head. "J-just a minute," Azumane intercepted hearing Kageyama's harsh words. "But," Kageyama continued, "as long as I'm around you're the greatest!" "Huh," Hinata asked.

Oh, I get it now. 

"Azumane's spikes are so forceful he can cut through a triple block," Kageyama said causing Azumane to get flustered, "How about you? When I throw you a toss, have you ever been stopped by blockers?" 

The whistle blew and Suga's side served. I whistled to call it and sent it up to Kageyama's position. I sent it high and short to give them a second. "Evade," Kageyama shouted at Hinata as he positioned himself, "What else can you do boke!?" 

Hinata darted and led them to one side. He feinted a jump before darting in the opposite direction. Kageyama tossed to him and Hinata shot it down. Noya tried to receive but it deflected out. 

"You are not the ace," Kageyama shouted at Hinata to drive in his point, "but with your speed and jumping, and my tosses, you can take on any blockers! The ace blasts through for a point. You evade for a point. A point is a point! You don't need the ace's crown. You can hit out more points than anyone else! That's why our opponents will be marking you, freeing up our other spikers thanks to your decoy skills! Including the ace! Right!?" Kageyama turned to Tanaka. 

Tanaka froze up panicked. 

"Yeah," Tanaka answered off guard before composing himself, "Yeah, listen to him! Your decoy work drastically affects our success rate." "Do you still believe that your job is uncool," Kageyama demanded. Hinata looked at his hand. "I don't," Hinata said softly. "What," Kageyama asked. Hinata closed his hand into a fist shouting, "I DON'T!" "Good," Kageyama shouted. 

Kageyama glanced at me before looking back to the other side. The expression that had been held in his deep blue eyes were enough to silently get the message across. That confirms my suspicion. It was as much a message to Hinata as it was to me. We can't always baby Hinata. My eyes lingered on him before turning back to the others.

"That last hit was amazing," Azumane complimented. Hinata lit up like a Christmas tree. "I'm sorry for interrupting our practice," Kageyama apologized to Daichi. Hinata joined his side apologizing as well. Daichi looked thrown off. "Uh-sure."

~~~~~

We started catching up and a jump float was served right for the middle. ...Shit. "Hinata," Daichi shouted. Hinata dove and missed. They kept trying to receive and it kept bouncing out. The taller girls used to handle these no issue. The trick to control it was an overhead receive. 

They were all pretty low making it hard for the guys to get. One finally came my way. I have to try. They're at match point. I jumped up and felt the ball brush and slip through my fingers. It went back up in the air though. It started for the other side and Daichi covered. 

YES! OH MY GOD I DID IT! 

"NICE RECEIVE ZOMI," Noya shouted excited. I couldn't stop the swelling surge of excitement. I did it. I really did it. I pulled my fist into my side as a quick celebration before prepping to try and save again. 

Hinata led the blockers to one side and Tanaka spiked the toss. "HELLO! Remember me," he shouted with a devious grin. Noya saved it and Suga set the toss up. Asahi. 

I whistled sprinting across the court while Tanaka, Tsukki, and Daichi were all on this side. I left them in the dust behind me and leapt to save it. I just missed and pushed it rolling ahead of me. My momentum didn't slow and I rolled over myself landing on my ass. I flopped onto my back catching my breath as the point was called. 

"Damn it," I muttered wheezing. 

"Nice receive," Kageyama said. "She missed," Tsukki said. I flipped him off. Tsukishima returned the gesture walking to his water bottle. "I mean the overhead one," Kageyama said, "Nice job keeping it in play." I sat up as he walked off. My eyes followed as the feeling of shock didn't shake. Kageyama jus-?

"THAT WAS SUCH A GOOD OVER HEAD! YOU'VE IMPROVED SO MUCH! AND THE DIVE! YOU WERE ALL LIKE WHISTLE AND THEN ZOOM AND," Noya shouted running over and pulling me to my feet excited as he started jumping around. 

I laughed bowing a quiet thanks. I scratched the back of my head getting a bit flustered by such praise coming from someone as competitive and talented as Noya. 

"AND THEN YOU ROLLED LIKE A SUPERHERO DUDE!" 

I tensed up as he started shaking me by the shoulders still incredibly stoked. I clamped my hands on his shoulder planting myself to stop him. 

I staggered forward as Hinata leapt onto me shouting now too. "NISHINOYA-SENPAI DID YOU SEE HER OVERHEAD RECEIVE," he demanded. Heat rose to my cheeks as I motioned for them to quiet down. "AND THEN TO SUPERHERO ROLL OUT OF THE DIVE," Tanaka joined in with him. When did he get here? 

I looked up to Suga mouthing, "Help me!" He laughed in response. "She still missed," Tsukishima said deflecting the praise that was making me on edge. "You sour little shit," Tanaka started. I rushed pulling Tanaka back.

~~~~~

We stood, gathered around outside, as Ukai's friends thanked us for the game. I jotted down what I still remembered from the game. "Thank you," the boys shouted around me. Tsukishima elbowed me lightly. I bowed with them and mouthed a "thanks" to Tsukki. He shrugged it off. "Thank you," the older men replied leaving. 

~~~~~

We walked back inside and I handed Ukai my notepad with "I can't yell at them but this is what I noticed this game" Ukai nodded. "So receiving has been a long term issue," he asked. I nodded to answer. He nodded looking over the paper as the boys huddled around. 

"Anyway, the receives! You can't get anywhere without receiving! You'll be training on those fully tomorrow," Ukai declared. "Osu," the boys replied. "Thank you sir," Daichi said. The others bowed to show thanks. "Hey, don't skip the stretches," Ukai insisted. 

We all stood in a circle as Daichi lead the stretches. My eyes glanced back at Kageyama, still thrown by the evening's events.


	7. A Cat Among Crows

~Kato Nozomi~

The boys gathered around Ukai, Takeda, and myself as I whistled to call them. "The practice match against Nekoma is in four days," I reminded. "And after that it will be time for the inter-high preliminaries," Ukai added, "There is no time! But you guys are full of weak spots. There is only one thing to do in oder for you slobs to win." 

I turned to Ukai offended he referred to my boys as slobs. A little sloppy sure, but I wouldn't say slobs. "Practice," Ukai drilled, "Practice! Practice! Keep retrieving that ball until you throw up!" "YES SIR," Hinata shouted. "You've already thrown up twice," I said. "I'll keep going until I throw up again," Hinata declared. 

I watched Yamaguchi working his ass off to try and make the receives. He may not be as talented but he had just as much drive as Hinata. He finally made his fifth one. "Nice receive Yams," I said as he walked back. "Thanks Kato," he said pepping up a little. 

Ukai was unrelenting with the boys, but they really needed the kick in the ass. They definitely didn't argue as much or dig their heels in like they normally did. Not a second of practice was wasted. A huge weight felt like it had been lifted from shoulders as I just focused on collecting the balls to make clean up as fast as possible so they could practice as long as possible. 

Takeda walked in part way through. The bus for the camp was here. "Let's wrap up," I shouted.

~~~~~ 

I adjusted my bag as we all got off. I checked for anything left behind. No wrappers, nor trash, no belongings. We're good. "Thank you," I said to the driver before steeping off. 

Hinata ran inside bouncing excited. I stood beside Kageyama as we made sure Hinata didn't run off and get lost. "Chill out a little," Kageyama said. "I can't help it! I've never done a training camp before," he exclaimed. 

"What's so great about having a bunch of dirty guys in your face all day," Tsukki asked confused. "Tsukishima, you shit," Tanaka said. "Yeah, how dare you not enjoy the smell of stale sweat and the sounds of constant bickering and snoring," I deadpanned. "Don't you dare side with him," Tanaka scolded. "I would never," I said sarcastically. 

"ALL AIR WITHIN A QUARTER MILE RADIUS OF KIYOKO IS CLEAN," Noya butt in. "You simp," I called out. "I am PROUD to simp for Kiyoko-san," Noya declared. 

"Ooo woah, woah, woah. Never gonna get it, never gonna get it. Never gonna get it," I sung teasingly. "I will kill you," Noya warned. "You don't have the fucking balls," I tested. "Language," Suga called out. "Sorry mom," I said. "I am NOT YOUR MOTHER," Suga said. "Sure Jan," I said giving a side eye. 

"Shimizu lives nearby so she'll be going home at the end of the day. That's why Zomi had do more paperwork to come, because she's going to be rooming with us," Suga shared. 

Noya turned to me slowly. "Excuse me," he asked. "You act like I'm not more of a dude than you are," I argued. "Wait," Noya said turning to Suga, processing that Kiyoko wasn't staying. He and Tanaka flopped to the ground face first as Suga walked off. 

"I have to share a living space with you," Tsukki asked annoyed. "Don't act like your such a blessing to be around," I shot back. "At least you're not as annoying as Hinata," he said walking off. "I think that was a compliment," I said turning to Kageyama. "Maybe," he agreed. 

The door opened and I looked over to see Takeda and Kiyoko making food. "Dinner's almost ready," Kiyoko said. "Thank you," I said as Tanaka and Noya seemed to spring back to life.

~~~~~

After dinner I went to the showers first. I changed in the bathroom and walked out to talk with Kiyoko, who brought a hairdryer from home since I forgot mine. "Thank you again," I said as she brushed out my hair behind me. "It's no problem. It's kind of nice doing your hair. It's like I'm your big sister," she noted. 

"Hey, sorry about Noya and Ryu by the way," I added. "No problem it's kind of funny to be honest," she said. "I know they can get to be a bit much though," I said. "Yeah, but it's nice to know I don't need to worry about the boys from opposing teams," she pointed out. "That definitely is a plus," I agreed. 

~~~~~

I stopped at the vending machine for a water before going to the room. I grabbed the water and stood turning. Kageyama and Hinata stood frozen. "Intruder," Hinata whisper shouted before panicking, "Intruder!" Tanaka and Suga ran out. "Dumbass it's me," I said. Both Kageyama's and Hinata's jaws dropped before Kageyama demanded, "Kato!?" 

"Shut up before Daichi yells at you," Suga hissed. "Aren't you supposed to be with our goddess manager," Tanaka asked. "My hair is dry now. She went home" I shrugged. "Wait, you look like a girl, again," Kageyama said. "What did you think I was," I questioned. "Old," Hinata said. 

I doubled over laughing and heard the older two doing the same. "That was a gem," I said standing upright. I patted Hinata's head and Kageyama's shoulder, "You poor idiots."

Kageyama opened his mouth to argue but he was already too flustered to get something out. "Idiot," he muttered. "Just because I'm not dressed like a coach doesn't mean I won't give you punishments during the next practice for talking back," I warned walking over to Suga and Tanaka. 

"Hey old, you can't do that," Tanaka teased. "If I'm old, what does that make the rest you," I questioned. They both froze up turning to Hinata and Kageyama. I turned to Kageyama and Hinata before winking as Tanaka started trying to pick a verbal fight. 

"SHUT UP," Daichi roared. I looked to Suga as they quieted down. I walked into the room while the first years left. Asahi looked confused I held a finger to my lips sliding into the closet. I pressed myself into the corner. I hid behind all of their hung jackets and tucked my legs up to balance between the walls. I heard Hinata and Tanaka screaming out in the hall.

"What the hell is going on," Daichi asked outside. "N-nothing," the boys all stammered. I stayed holding my balance for about a minute before standing. A few minutes passed. I heard everyone come back. I jumped back up and held my breath as the closet door opened. 

"Nozomi," Noya called out confused. There's no way he can see me. "She's not here," Yuu said. The closet door closed and I stayed as quiet as possible. 

"Wait, no, I'm worried now. She was definitely in there," Asahi said as the closet opened. "Nozomi," Asahi asked confused. I stayed quiet to scare one of them. 

I looked over surprised as an unamused Kageyama pulled back the jackets much faster than I anticipated. "What are you doing," he asked. "I was going to scare Noya. I thought he'd be the one to check behind the jackets," I admitted, dropping down. "How did you do that," Hinata asked. 

How is his hair so fluffy even while it's damp? 

"You've never done that before," Yuu asked. Hinata shook his head no. I slowly got back up for him to see. "Ohhhhh! That's-," Hinata started. 

I covered his mouth. "Does he have a quiet setting," I asked Kageyama. "Why are you looking at me. If he did don't you think I'd have used it by now," Kageyama deadpanned walking toward the beds. 

"That's fair.... Suga," I asked. "Huh? Why would I know," Koushi asked flustered. "You're the mom of the team," I shrugged letting Hinata go so he could try it. 

"Wha-I- bu- Why do you keep insisting that!? Wouldn't that be you or Kiyoko," Sugawara asked flustered. "If Kiyoko was the mom that would be a weird Freud scenario for Yuu and Ryu. And I definitely can't be the mom because Daichi's the dad of your team, without a doubt, and honestly not my type," I shrugged. 

All the boys except for the second years blushed flustered by my crass remarks. 

I continued, "So, I'm like the fun aunt, or that friend of the family that's like adopted in, and Kiyoko is the family friend everyone has a crush on, because she's hot. I may be straight, but game seems game my dudes." 

Yams looked terrified, Kageyama seemed undecided between hating me and being scared of me, Asahi and Suga were bright red and the second years just laughed since this was par for the course. "You have a type," Tsukishima asked. "You don't," I countered, "Then again bitter is pretty hard to pair." 

"OOOOOOHHH," Ryu and Yuu exclaimed fired up. "Zomi," Yams scolded. "SH," Koushi panicked. "Sorry," they replied. Tsukishima rolled his eyes pulling out a book on dinosaurs. It's no fun when he doesn't jab back. I felt myself pouting. 

"I did it," Hinata whisper shouted excited. I rushed over saw him balancing. He jumped down and I held both hands up excited. Hinata jumped up double high-fiving me.

~~~~~

The room was quiet as the boys crashed. I leaned against the wall charging my laptop while I worked on my essay. Someone sat beside me. I looked over to see Kageyama. 

"Can't sleep," I asked. He shook his head no hugging his knees. "I never sleep well the first night in a new place," he shared. "I have some packets of tea that are supposed to help with that if you want them," I offered. "I've tried them before. I'm alright thanks," he replied. 

We sat in silence for a moment. 

"You really do come prepared for anything," he noted. "I've seen it all," I noted, "Hey, I have a question." "Yeah," he asked. "How old did you and Hinata think I was," I asked amused. "We thought you were a third year. That's why we were surprised to find you in a first year hallway after looking for you in the third year classrooms," Kageyama shared. I covered my mouth to stifle a laugh. "I'm a first year like both of you," I shared. 

A strangled confused noise came from him and then silence. I looked over to see a weird mix of confusion shock and suspicion on his face. 

"I'm in the same class as Tsukishima and Yamaguchi," I noted. "I'm surprised you remember anything considering how consistently you sleep through it," Tsukki chimed in. "Fine, I won't give you my answers for the math homework," I noted. "I regret nothing," he deadpanned. 

"So wait, I could be older than my coach," Kageyama thought aloud disgusted by the thought, "That's weird." I laughed at his reaction to his assumptions of me being shattered. 

"Well, when's your birthday," I asked. "This coming December," he shared. "Oh my god, you're a baby," I noted. "No fucking way," Tsukishima asked. "Until we know Hinata's you're the youngest of the entire team," I pointed out. "You're an infant," Tsukki said. "I was literally born the same year as you both," Kageyama argued. "Barely," I teased. 

He shook his head and we all sat in comfortable silence again and a small snore started followed by a loud one. 

I looked up to see only Hinata and Tanaka's mouths open while Noya was drooling on his pillow. The tiny soft snore came from Hinata while Tanaka sounded like a chainsaw. I covered my mouth to stifle a laugh as Tsukki tensed up irritated. He put on his head phones rolling over.

"I didn't expect Hinata to crash so early," Kageyama noted. "Lucky for us he jumped around this place until he crashed," I pointed out, stretching out my fingers as I skimmed through the article on my laptop. Kageyama hummed to agree. 

Having other people just being present under the same roof was comforting. A part of me never wants to fall asleep on nights like these. It was rare to just know I'd have other people with me for an entire night. It was a nice change from what I'm used to at home. 

Marisol used to try and stay up with me during our own training camps but it didn't matter if we spoke or not. Just the sound of someone else breathing or snoring was better than the hollow silence that waited for me back home. 

"If you're a first year, that means your junior high team was scouted for an olympic level training camp," Kageyama put together. He's slow. They did say it more than once.

I nodded. "It was a first for all of us. Our school had always been strong but for the first time we were finding it too easy to practice against our regular rival schools. We managed to hold our own against high schools in the area," I shared, "It all kind of spiraled from there. All of the upperclassmen were offered full rides to one of the best high schools in the country, but none of it mattered. Life happened. We got some tough news before I could tell them the good news. Staying wasn't an option," I shrugged. 

"If you didn't come back to Japan, would you have gone to that fancy high school and joined the olympic team," Kageyama asked. I turned to him to see genuine curiosity, "If I qualified I absolutely would have joined. I would have fought my way into being their best libero no matter how long it took." "Sounds like you lived a whole lifetime before coming to high school," Kageyama noted. "Feels that way too," I joked chuckling, "I guess I do talk like I'm a lot older, don't I?" 

~~~~~

"How'd you get into volleyball," I asked feeling my brain melt from this assignment. "My grandfather got me into it," he shared. "That's cute," I said. "How about you? Both you, and your sister seem pretty into it," Kageyama noted. "Our dad used to play. His grades were always pretty shit but he stuck through high school so he could play volleyball. He was a middle blocker, but until he shot up in height his second year he only got to play as a pinch server," I shared. 

I stopped. 

I'm babbling.

"And I'm rambling. I'm so sorry," I said. "No, worries. He seems like a cool guy," Kageyama said. He was. I nodded in reply and we sat in silence again. "I'm going to try to sleep," Kageyama said. I nodded working on the formatting. "You better," I said. 

I closed my laptop and sat alone in the quiet for a second. 

I'm not tiered at all. 

"Kato," I heard Kageyama whisper. "Yeah," I whispered back. "I can't sleep," he noted. "Me neither," I admitted. "Wanna go for a run," he asked. "Sure," I agreed.

~~~~~~

I woke up for the second time the next morning to Noya sitting on me. "For such a short shit you're pretty dense," I strained. "All muscle baby," Noya said proudly. 

I pulled my knees in and shot my lower body straight up sending him crashing into Hinata. I shifted to stand up. I went to breakfast and Suga walked over. I waved and raised an eyebrow at his expression and waggling finger. 

"Where'd you and Kageyama disappear to last night," he asked suspiciously. "Went for a run," I said. "At one in the morning," Suga interrogated. "Yes," I said confused. "Uh huh and then you and Hinata disappeared this morning," Suga noted. "Again, running. You can ask them if you want to," I said. 

Sugawara hummed suspiciously. 

"Suga, if you're insinuating what I think you are, first, gross. Second, never in a million years. Third, I'm much classier than that. Fourth and finally, why commit such ungodly acts at a training camp when my own home is empty six out of seven days in the week," I countered. 

"... Touché. You know I had to make sure though," Suga noted. "I know, just doing your motherly duties," I remarked. He shot me a glare and I smiled in reply.

~~~~~

I picked up the balls on the side of the court while Ukai was directing them. "Now, we'll work on running," Ukai said. "I'll take the front," I offered. 

I started ahead as the boys started bickering. I zipped the pouch on my arm band to secure my phone. 

I heard screaming behind me after a few minutes of running. I pulled out a headphone as Hinata shot ahead. Are you kidding me? 

"Kageyama! Lead through the same loop. I got the dumbass," I shouted and picked up my pace sprinting after Hinata. 

I stopped bracing on my knees to catch my breath. "Hey," I said wheezing, "Dumbass, wrong way. Did you... close... your eyes running, again," I asked trying to suck in air. "S-sorry," Hinata apologized. 

I stood upright to see where Hinata was looking. "Who's that," I asked still breathing heavily. I walked to Hinata. He shrugged and walked over. 

"Whatcha doing," Hinata asked. "Stranger danger dude," I said. "Um," the guy started looking around hesitantly. I walked after Hinata as he approached the red jersey wearing kid. He had blonde hair with overgrown dark roots. 

"I'm lost," the kid shared. "What? Are you from another town," Hinata asked. "Yeah," they guy answered flatly as he focused on his phone. 

Hinata jumped and squatted/sat to the kid's side. It was almost like he was purposefully making himself small so he wouldn't make the kid skittish. 

"Is that fun," Hinata asked. "What? Not really. This is just a time waster," the guy answered. 

It's fine. I'll let Hinata socialize. I know the way back. I focused on my breathing. 

"Hey, do you play volleyball," Hinata asked, "Your shoes. They're volleyball shoes." 

But we should try to catch up. They won't wait. 

"Oh, yeah," the boy answered. "We're in a volleyball club too," Hinata explained. 

I pulled out my phone to let the chat with Suga, Daichi, Kiyoko, Ukai, and Takeda know I'm with Hinata. 

"I'm Hinata Shoyo! And this is my coach! Kato Nozomi. She's younger than she looks. She not actually in her twenties she's a first year too," Hinata said it like it was a secret. 

"I don't look old, you're just dumb," I noted putting my phone away, "Nice to meet you. Sorry if he's being too intrusive," I said waving. 

"Kozume," the guy said. "Is that your name," Hinata asked. "Kozume, Kenma," Kenma replied. "Kenma huh? Are you in high school," Hinata asked. "Yeah," Kenma replied. 

I can't tell if he was enjoying the conversation or not. 

"What year? We're first-years," Hinata shared. "Second year," Kenma replied. "SHIT! An upperclassman! I'm so sorry," Hinata panicked. "It's okay, I don't really like that sports-minded, age-based-hierarchy stuff," Kenma said. 

I stepped forward turning back to look where we came from. I pulled up maps on my phone to look up a route that'll catch us up to the others. 

I jumped as Hinata jumped next to me grr-ing. "But he's nice to Kato," Hinata said. "Who's nice to me," I asked. "Kageyama," Hinata said. "I'm the assistant coach, he better be. I'll bench his grumpy ass," I said. 

"I'm going to check the street sign up there. Hinata, if you move I'll make sure you're not in the starting line up for our next game understood," I asked. "Yes coach," Hinata said. 

~~~~~

I walked up the hill a bit further. That's Main. I pulled up my map and walked to the other side. The street sign is blocked. I jumped up on a closed trash bin. I leaned forward trying to reach the bag hanging on the sign. Damn it. I jumped trying to grab it and just missed. 

"Damn it," I cursed. I stood up right wiping the sweat off my forehead with my shirt when I heard a thump. I lowered my shirt adjusting it. 

"Trying to get this," asked a guy about as tall as Tsukishima. His hair was mostly pushed back except for some messy strands that fell in front of his face. "Thank you," I said as more of a question. 

Recognition crossed his unnaturally perfect face. I don't trust you pretty boy. 

"You're The Lynx of Saint John's," he said. "Huh? Oh. Yeah. You watch junior women's volleyball," I questioned. "I was looking up the best volleyball servers on this side of the globe. Your videos are some of the top viewed. You're incredible. A lot shorter in person, than I thought though. Everyone online said you disappeared," he admitted. "Just moved back to Japan," I shrugged. 

I spotted the red jersey. 

Red?

"You looking for a lost child," I asked walking to look at the street sign. "How'd you know," he asked. "Kenma right? I chased one of my team members who took a wrong turn. They should still be talking further down the hill," I shared and adjusted the map now I got the intersection. 

"I'm Tetsurou, by the way. Kuroo Tetsurou," he said holding his hand out. I shook it. "Tetsurou, I mean this in the absolute nicest way possible, but you look like an emo hyena," I said. He started laughing. 

"You laugh like one too," I noted. "I wasn't expecting that. You seem so quiet and uptight in all of your clips," he said. "I have never been more offended in my entire life," I teased. 

"My deepest of apologies," he said sarcastically, "I didn't know there were girls' teams practicing near here in Golden Week." "Oh no, I'm not on a team this year. I'm helping coach my cousin's team so they can crush the team my sister manages. All very complicated," I remarked. "Sounds like it," he noted. 

~~~~~

"Kenma," Kuroo called as we got closer. "Kuroo," Kenma called standing. "Thanks for your help again," I said, waving. "I'll probably bug you about your serve after this week," Kuroo said. "Sure, I'll be happy to help. I'm just going to be super late and spaced out for replies. They're a fucking handful," I said patting Hinata's head. 

"You know each other," Hinata asked, confused. "Just met. He helped me find out where we are so we can get back to the group. I bet you right now Suga's completely panicked," I noted. "See you later Shouyou," Kenma said and Kuroo added, "No problem, thanks for helping me find Kenma." 

"Hinata, Kato," Suga said not a moment later. "I knew it," I said putting in a headphone. I walked Hinata over. "I found a shortcut that'll catch us up," I said. I put in both headphones and lead the way. Keep straight. 

~~~~~

"ZOMI," Suga called. I pulled out a headphone. "Yeah," I asked. "You sure this is the right way," he asked. "I need you to trust me," I said. We cut across the street and I ran before jumping onto a bridge and pulling myself up. Hinata and Suga jumped up behind me and I continued. 

"Zomi," Suga shouted as I sprinted across a park. "Live a little," I shouted back and picked up my speed. I made it back onto the path we took for our run last night. 

"Yo," I said passing Kageyama. "What the hell," I heard him shout behind me. He picked up his pace passing me. Hinata was neck and neck with us. I focused on my breathing. "Hinata if you get lost again, I'm letting you find your own way back," I said before zipping my phone and 

Putting in both headphones with my music at full volume. This was the last stretch. I sprinted pushing my feet as hard off the ground as I could. 

Kageyama beat both of us by a second. I collapsed in the grass wheezing. My throat is SO DRY! 

Control breathing. Control. Control. Control. Nose. Mouth. 

"How... catch," Kageyama said between gasps. "Kat-," Hinata wheezed. "Map," I strained smacking where my phone was. 

"You three are ridiculous," Suga said catching his breath. "Nice short cut kid," Noya said. "Th-ns," I choked out. I started trying to hold the breath in. I controlled it out in as steady a stream as possible and repeated. I sat up. 

"Lunch," Tanaka shouted making it over. Everything was sore. I loved the feeling. Knowing I pushed myself to get better. I jumped up leaping over Noya's shoulders. 

~~~~~

"Hey, Zomi," Suga said. "Yeah what's up," I asked. "Can you help me with something," Suga asked. "Yeah absolutely," I agreed. "Are you going to be up after the guys all crash again," he asked. "Probably," I nodded, "I have some school work to do again." "Awesome! Thank you," he said walking off. 

He seems in a good mood. "ASAHI," I said running over. "Yeah," he asked. "I bet Noya five bucks I could get you to let me braid you hair. Can I? Please," I pleaded. "O-okay," stammered. "Yes," I cheered. 

The second years all went to wash up as I kneeled behind Asahi. "I know you're probably sick of hearing it," Asahi said as I gathered some hair from one side, "but how are you doing? Noya's been pretty worried about you." "He's always worried about me. I'm okay," I reassured. 

"I know the circumstances suck, but I'm glad you and your mom came back. It's really reassuring to know you'll be here with him after I graduate," Asahi noted. "Isn't it early in the year to be thinking about graduation," I asked. "I-I know, but I can't help but worry about the friends I'll be leaving behind," he noted. 

"We live in the twenty first century, Asahi. He'll always be only a text or call away. You know Noya would drop everything and go visit you in college at the drop of a hat," I noted. "You really think so," Asahi asked. "For the love of your look alike have some confidence man," I insisted. 

Noya walked back with his floppy damp hair. "Hey Hinata, it's the child ghost," Tanaka teased. "The what," I asked laughing. "I WASN'T EXPECTING IT," Hinata shouted defensively. "DAMN IT," Noya cursed seeing me tie off Asahi's hair. 

"Look how majestic he looks," I said. "Can I please be your personal stylists for your senior proms," I pleaded. "Hell yeah! I'm expecting to have mad drip," Tanaka shouted. "YOU BET YOUR ASS YOU WILL," I replied. Tanaka held his fist out. I pounded it. 

"How cute would it be though!? Imagine you volleyball boys getting ready together for your senior dances," I said. "I'd murder everyone," Tsukishima said. "Tsukki," Yamaguchi said offended. "Except you," Tsukishima said. "Aw," I said. Tsukki flipped me off walking out to head to the wash room. 

"I don't hate that idea," Daichi said. "I'd be down," Suga agreed. "WAIT! REALLY!? PLEASE," I pleaded bouncing. "I don't see why not," Asahi agreed. "YES! I want you three to send me photos of styles you'd like to wear and I'll look around and report back things I think are adequate, cheap of course because they're going to be tailored. I won't have my boys go in ill fitting suits," I declared. 

"This is the most excited I've seen you in a while," Noya noted. "Mimi isn't the only one who's good at fashion," I insisted. "You don't dress like you like fashion," Daichi noted. "I spend all of my time with teenage boys doing sports, yes, let me whip out my makeup to sweat off and wear clothes that won't function for practice," I remarked. 

"Have you styled guys before," Suga asked curiously. "Yeah, I styled my friend's brother for his prom," I shared pulling out my phone and scrolling back. Yamaguchi walked over curiously a peered over my shoulder. "Could you please help me for our year," Yamaguchi asked in a small voice. "ABSOLUTELY," I exclaimed excited making him jump, "Tsukki! If I'm doing Yams' you have to let me do yours!" 

"How does that make any sense," Tsukishima asked not yelling at me for using his nickname for once. "Because you guys are like a pair you know? You're best friends. You both need to look fly as shit," I insisted. Tsukishima looked away blushing a little. "Whatever," he grumbled. "THAT'S NOT A NO," I jumped up excited. "Stop being weird and loud," Tsukki complained. You grabbed Yams and both ran over tackling Tsukki in a hug. "Get off of meeee," Tsukki complained causing you to laugh. 

Hinata and Kageyama walked in as you and Yams were pushed off crashing into each other. You laughed as Tsukki was all flustered and blushing. "What the hell," Kageyama asked. "Zomi is trying to force all of us to let her be our personal stylist for formal dances," Daichi shared. 

Kageyama snorted, "I would trust you to dress a build-a-bear." "Why the fuck do you know what a build-a-bear is," I asked bewildered. "I had a childhood," Kageyama said defensively. "Bullshit," I jinxed with Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, Tanaka, Noya, and Hinata. Kageyama's cheeks turned bright red as more bickering erupted. 

"GO TO BED," Daichi shouted.

~~~~~

I sat with my legs crossed and Suga used his phone to illuminate his note book. "I was thinking, I can't pinpoint like Kageyama, but if we can work out a symbol system I can still switch between quick attacks and normal ones. I also know you took sign language as an elective and used if for communicating to your teammates to keep the other team from hearing your plays," Suga explained. 

"And you wanted to know if I could teach you enough simple ones you can hide," I asked. Suga nodded, "I'll make you lunch for a week." "Deal," I agreed. 

I leaned forward while Suga sketched out each play. I started to sketch out copies. 

"You know, I thought it was just that first week but your sleep pattern is awful," Suga noted. "It wasn't always. Honestly this is the best I've been sleeping since we've moved back," I admitted. 

"You know most of us have no life outside of volleyball right," Suga noted. I shrugged. "If you ever just need someone to hangout with, not at all because you're lonely but maybe because you're bored, at least one of us is going to be free and more than willing to hang out, or study, or go over volleyball stuff," Suga noted. 

"I don't want to bother anyone," I insisted. "They breathe volleyball, if it's a chance to practice or learn, maybe that will help your brain accept that you're not bothering us," Suga noted. 

"You can't adamantly be opposed to being the mom friend and then act like a concerned or proud mom all the time, Koushi," I argued. "If I stop yelling you to not call me the mom friend will you actually listen to what I just offered," Suga bargained. "I will promise to try and reach out more," I confirmed. "Good, okay, next symbol," he said.

~~~~~

The following morning I sat in the grass beside Hinata catching my breath as the sun started to rise. We had just finished our morning run. "Hey Hinata," I asked. "Yeah," he asked also still gasping for air. "Even though you're technique is kind of shit, you're still pretty good at volleyball. How is this the first training camp of yours," I asked. 

"My middle school didn't really have a volleyball club until I started one up. After I saw the tiny giant, I decided I was going to do them same. I taught myself what I could from watching things online, and I would constantly ask my friends to practice with me. They would have me help them in return. It wasn't until last year that we finally got some underclassmen and two of my friends happened to have enough free time that we could even compete in a tournament. The closest I got to playing volley ball on a team was that tournament, and the practices with the girl's team," he shared still breathing kind of heavy. 

"Did they ever go over breathing techniques," I asked. "Breathing techniques," Hinata asked. "You can take some strain off your body and lungs with how you pace your breathing," I shared. 

~~~~~

I stood by while Ukai went over the lineup for our game against Nekoma. He pointed out that they haven't really had time to work out the kinks of the team yet, and while Noya and Asahi might be back, that doesn't lock in that we'll win. 

We started to clean up and Noya started a scene about benching Enno with the team. I continued on with cleaning. They'll sort it out among themselves. They always do. 

I walked back out and Tanaka was yelling at Enno while Noya laughed and both Asahi and Tanaka panicked. 

"Tonto del culo," I muttered. "I don't know why, but I feel offended," Tanaka said, "Stop speaking spanish and insult me like a man!" "Que te folle un pez," I said and walked to the basket wheeling it into the store room. "WHAT DID YOU SAY," Tanaka asked. 

"I called you a dumb ass and then I said what we would say to each other in lieu of go fuck yourself which translates to "I hope you get fucked by a fish"," I said grabbing a mop to start the floors. "Fucked by a fish," Enno asked, "Why am I not surprised?" 

~~~~~

I sat in the grass outside and watched the stars start to poke out as I held my warm tea in both hands. I wonder if he's watching over me. Is he proud? 

"Thought I'd find you out here," Noya said, softly. I wiped my eyes nodding before he saw me. "I wanted to watch the stars poke through," I shared. Noya sat quietly beside me. Pressure built up behind my eyes. It's not fair. "I miss him," I admitted. "I miss him too," Noya said wrapping an arm around my shoulders as the tears spilled out.

Today would have been his birthday. He only would have been 42. I place the tea down and hid my face in Noya's chest. The one person in the world besides my dad who I wasn't scared to show emotions in front of. "He's proud of you," Noya said softly, "I know your dad is proud of you. He always will be." I nodded trying mute the sobs, escaping my lips, with my hand. 

~Hinata Shouyo~

I walked back in from the washroom and Noya was tucking in Kato, while talking with a concerned looking Suga and Daichi. Something feels wrong. 

"Guess I'm going on the night run on my own," Kageyama said suspiciously. It's not like her to break plans. "Did something happen," Tsukishima asked. I wasn't expecting him to give a shit. Suga nodded for us to join him out in the hall. Yamaguchi joined us. 

"You're kind of scaring me," I admitted. "Is Kato okay," Yamaguchi asked. "Did something happen," Kageyama asked. "She was a lot quieter all day than normal," Tsukishima noted. 

He's right. She rarely bickered back with Tsukishima, Tanaka, or Kageyama. The most she spoke back to back was during clean up.

"In short, yes and no," Suga replied. "Nozomi, is a very private person and I'm going to try and respect that as much as possible. She and her mom had to move back to Japan because there was a death in their family, and it was someone she was really close with," Suga explained. 

Oh. Woah, that's heavy. 

But she's always been sooo... bright and not sad. I never would have guessed. 

"I'm not even technically supposed to know. We only found out when Noya missed practice one day. Today was their birthday. Just, let her sleep it off, don't berate her about it. Give her space and some time, and if she wants to elaborate more or talk about it one day, she will. The last thing the kid wants is any attention," Suga pleaded, "Just go on like normal and let us handle it." "Osu," we all replied.

Kageyama went out for his run and the rest of us set up for bed. The air was thicker than the night before. I looked to see Noya and Tanaka talking quietly. I guess it was just as rare for them as it was for us. 

"Nozomi is a very private person" 

Come to think of it, most of us were, but for some reason it felt weird that she was. Kato always felt like an open book, but thinking back on it, we didn't even know she was in our grade until a day or so ago. It's weird to consider how different someone is compared to the image of them in your head. I wonder how different the rest of the guys are from how I picture them in my head. 

What if Tsukishima really does have a soul and emotions?

..... 

Nah. That's impossible.

~~~~~

I woke up to my shoulder being shaken. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. "We're gonna be late for the run," Kato said. She looked and sounded like her normal self. I nodded sitting up. 

We started out and the dark skies had an almost orange tint to them. This is going to be a good day for Karasuno. I just know it. 

"Sorry for passing out early on you guys yesterday," Kato said. "No worries. I was starting to question if you even sleep at all to be honest," I joked. She chuckled, "If I didn't need sleep I'd be ruling the world by now." "As long as you still coach for us I will be your biggest supporter," I replied. "Of course I'd still coach for you guys," she said as if it was obvious.

~~~~~

We all stood on either side of the court in straight lines working on our serves. "Much better Hinata. Just get it higher," Kato directed. "Osu," I replied picking up another ball. "Nice form Yamaguchi! Just strike a hair sooner," I heard her direct from lower down the line. 

I flinched and the ball bounced off my head as Kato's whistle pierced through the gym. "Fall in," she directed. We all walked over and she stood with Kiyoko and Takeda as they started calling out names. 

"Hinata," Kato called, "Kageyama." We walked over and she handed us uniforms. I held mine walked back. WOAH! This is so COOL! They feel so nice and official! 

"I these saw on tv," I exclaimed. I looked over to see Noya in an inverted version of our uniform. "Hey! Noya's the only one who get's orange," I pointed out, "That stands out!" "Well, duh! That's because I'm the star," Noya said. "The STAR," I asked. That's SO COOL! 

"No, the libero switches out frequently throughout the game, a different uniform let's refs and the teams know who the libero is so you don't try to pull a fast one to get more player swaps," Kato shared reading the back of a top, "Sugawara." "Boke," Kageyama scolded. "I-I knew that," I shouted defensively, "Of course I knew that." 

He had a number nine on the back of his. If he's nine, what's my number!? I looked back to see a number ten. WHY IS HE HIGHER!? "K-kageyama's one number higher than me," I asked. "We're first-years, so be grateful you're getting a uniform at all," Kageyama scolded. Of course he's fine with it, he's higher than I am. "I know that," I argued. 

"I get it, he doesn't remember the number," Daichi said. What does he mean? I looked over confused as Suga said, "He only saw him on TV that one time. The number worn by the Tiny Giant when he played Nationals was number ten." 

OH MY GOD! 

"Did you arrange this especially for me coach," I asked Ukai. "Don't look at me Kato was in charge of uniform distribution," he shrugged off. 

I turned looking at Kato as she seemed confused, "I heard my name?" "Did you give me number ten because that was the number of the Tiny Giant," I asked. "Well-... yeah. I thought you might stop pouting about being a decoy," she said. I ran over and jumped up hugging her. "YOU'RE THE BEST," I shouted.


	8. Dumpster Showdown

~Hinata Shouyou~

"It's destiny," I said walking back over. "She literally picked it out on purpose. That's not destiny," Kageyama argued. "Don't be jealous," I said placing my hand on his shoulder. "WHY WOULD I BE JEALOUS OF YOU," he demanded. 

"Incidentally," Ukai said interrupting us, "At the time Hinata's hero, the Tiny Giant, played here, Karasuno was at its best. But for all that, Karasuno didn't beat Nekoma a single time. It ended in a loosing streak. I want you to clear our name." "YES SIR," we answered proudly. He believes in us! "Okay, now let's resume practice," he ordered. We all darted off to get back to practicing our serves. 

~Kato Nozomi~

"That must mean Nekoma has a good team," Takeda said. "What kind of team do they have," I questioned, watching the boys line up to practice their serves. "I don't know their current status, but I know they've always had really good receivers. They never had any stand out players," Ukai shared, "But they also had no holes in their defense."

"So our exact opposites," I asked. Ukai nodded, "They're called cats for a reason." "Flexible, fast, and quick to get back on their feet," I said reciting my old schools ideal. Ukai nodded a bit taken off guard. 

"My team was also known as "the cats", but more specifically our mascot was the Iberian Lynx," I shared. "You wouldn't happen to know the Lynx of Saint John's would you," Ukai asked, "I've heard that title thrown around when people talk about serves and crazy receives." 

I smiled proudly turning my head, "I am the Lynx of Saint John's." Ukai looked startled, "Bullshit!" "U-Wah- If you don't believe me look it up," I insisted. "I thought the lynx would be older," Ukai said. "And I thought you were just a Backstreet Boys wanna be, stuck behind a counter for some extra cash, but I guess we were both wrong," I countered.

~~~~~

We skipped the night run as everyone was prepping for the game tomorrow. Hinata and Kageyama raced out of the room. "Do they have to race to the bathroom? Are they stupid," Tsukishima asked. "Yes," I answered, "The collective braincell they share is wholly devoted to volleyball." "It's exhausting to watch them," Yamaguchi noted, yawning. 

"How do you put up with babysitting them," Tsukki asked. "I'm Noya's cousin and Seijoh's manager is my big sister. They're a piece of cake," I pointed out. 

"HEY," Noya said offended. "What are you going to do shrimp," I asked. "I will tell the entire team any embarrassing story I can think of," Noya threatened. "Do it. I'm a charming fucking gem. I don't get embarrassed," I countered. 

"HEY! WHO'S RUNNING," Daichi shouted.

~~~~~

I was the first awake, so I went to the bathroom to change. I walked back out to grab a coffee from the vending machine. "What are you doing," I asked as Kageyama jabbed two fingers to press two buttons at the same time on the vending machine. 

"He does that when he can't decide," Hinata said standing nearby. "So what if I do," Kageyama asked defensively. "No one's judging, chill," I reassured. 

"Okay, but hear me out," Kageyama started. Hinata started laughing. "I'm listening," I said calmly, before he could start fighting with Hinata. "I don't know what I want right," Kageyama started. "Right," I agreed. "So, SO! If I put in enough for only one item and press two at the same time... it can't give me two. So, I only get one by chance. And whatever the gods decide is what goes in my stomach," Kageyama said picking up the milk that was brought down. 

"Two questions," I asked. Hinata seemed to be trying to hold his laughter back. "What," Kageyama asked, aggressively stabbing the straw in the box. "Why not just close your eyes and go," I asked. "I have the buttons memorized. I'd panic and second guess," he deadpanned and aggressively sipped on the milk.

Memorized? Of course.

I started chuckling and tried to contain it as I asked, "Okay, why are you aggressively drinking plain milk? Of all the milks why not like chocolate or strawberry." Kageyama looked at me more offended than if I were to call him king of the court. 

"You dumbass," he hissed. I couldn't help but crack up with Hinata. "This is why you're both short," Kageyama said. "I may be short but I have direct fucking access to bust your knee caps. Try walking with no knees bitch," I said still laughing. 

He put his hand on my head and took a step back. "Now you can't get close enough," Kageyama shrugged sipping on the milk. Hinata doubled over cackling. "You underestimate my powaaa," I said in mock accent. "I have the high ground Anakin," Kageyama said. "If you're not with me, then you're against me," I quoted back. 

"Oh no they've started quoting Star Wars," I heard Tanaka say from a bit down the hall. "Only a Sith deals in absolutes. I will do what I must," he said finishing the milk box and crushing it in his hand. I ducked under his hand shouting, "YOU WILL TRY!" 

He yelped leaping out of the way as I charged. "HINATA DON'T JUST STAND THERE," Kageyama yelled as I chased him laughing maniacally. "I swear to GOD, IF YOU DON'T STOP flirting WITH MY COUSIN," Noya shouted as he walked over. "EW! I WOULD NEVER! She's TRYING TO KILL ME," Kageyama insisted. 

I leapt up and jumped on Kageyama's back grabbing his shoulders to try and do the handstand thing Noya does. I yelped and we started tumbling into Noya and Hinata. I looked up to see Daichi and Suga standing with their arms crossed as the four of us sat up on the ground.

"They started it," Noya and Hinata exclaimed. I smiled trying my best to look as adorable as possible. "Kageyama," Daichi started. "Why me," he asked. "Look at her, she's adorable. She is my child, my daughter, and she will murder us with running," Sugawara insisted. 

I cracked letting out a laugh as I stood. We all dusted ourselves off. "I was so close," I said turning to Noya as we started inside the cafeteria. "Not at all," Noya insisted. "You're just mad you're not the only only one that can do gymnastics anymore," I teased. "I will read your junior high diary to the team," Noya threatened. "Promise," I teased.

~~~~~

The boys stood outside the gym to meet Nekoma's team. I stood in back going over what I had down already. "Kato," I heard a voice ask. I looked up. "Oh, hey Kuroo. Hey Kenma," I greeted looking back to my notebook. 

I grabbed Noya and Tanaka's collars as they went to pounce. "No," I scolded. "You know their manager," asked a guy with a faux-hawk. "I'm the assistant coach," I said going back to setting up my pages. 

They started inside and Hinata started after Kenma shocked. 

"How do you know them," Noya demanded. "We ran into them when we got lost. Well, when Hinata got lost and I had to wrangle him in," I shared. 

I looked up to see faux-hawk trying to intimidate Hinata. Hinata backed up startled but Tanaka stood behind him trying to intimidate the guy back. "There's two of them," I said. "Please god no," Suga pleaded. "You want to rumble? Eh, city boy," Tanaka asked.

"You're about to "rumble" in the game you're going to play," Suga pointed out, "And stop saying "city boy" it's embarrassing." "Yamamoto," scolded a strawberry blonde boy, "stop picking fights all the time. It makes you look stupid. I apologize on behalf of my embarrassing idiot." "I apologize for mine as well. I'm very embarrassed," Suga said. 

"They have a Sugawara too," I noted aloud. Kiyoko walked past and Yamamoto freaked out the same way Tanaka does. "Kageyama, I think we're in the twilight zone," I said. "We're not in the twilight zone," he said, "Why do the the two of you personally know one?" 

"I happened to run into him during training and the other helped Kato get something off a street sing so we could find that short cut," Hinata said. "Yeah, so I brought him to Kenma after," I shared watching Tanaka and Yamamoto interact. "Yeah, Kenma's Nekoma's setter," Hinata shared. "Setter," Kageyama asked entering crazy mode. "Behave," I warned him. 

~~~~~

We walked into the gym and I looked over to see Daichi and Kuroo aggressively shaking hands wile wearing the most pleasant smiles they could muster. How is this already a mess? 

"What's a cat doing with a bunch of crows," Kuroo asked as Daichi pulled the team into a huddle for his captain speech. "Like I said, very complicated. Besides, don't you have a team to gather," I questioned. I looked over to see his face drop in realization as he jogged over to the other side. 

I walked over to Ukai jotting down what I picked up on some of Nekoma so far. "You've already made another notebook," Ukai asked. "I have all the photos of the pages. I'll send you Nekoma's after the match," I shared. "Kid, do you ever think of anything aside from volleyball," Ukai asked. 

"Once, every other full moon I'll actually consider watching a movie or tv show or if the stars align just right I may even consider being social, but then I remember all the homework I haven't done because of all the volleyball and decide against it," I joked. Ukai shook his head chuckling.

~~~~~

Kenma has a solid steady serve. Asahi received and Kageyama tossed to Hinata for a quick to start the game. "Nice toss! Nice kill," I said. Asahi is still a bit rusty. Tanaka served and they were quick to receive. 

Noya saved the spike that made it past our blockers and I called out, "Nice receive!" Kageyama tossed to Asahi as Hinata pulled the blockers away. Nekoma was quick to dive for the ball but not quick enough. Despite making contact it deflected outside the court. Noya tagged Tsukishima in. 

"Nekoma's libero is a threat," Noya said, taking a water from Suga, "He's never seen Asahi's spike before, but he touched it." I heard someone yelling at Hinata. "Shake it off," I shouted. Noya handed the water back rushing back out. Suga looked at me concerned by Noya's comment. 

"Nishinoya sure does switch a lot," Takeda said. "Yes sir. The libero specializes in defense and goes in and out of the court many times," Suga explained, "Our middle blockers Hinata and Tsukishima, go to the rear to serve and once the rally is done, they swap positions with Nishinoya." 

Tanaka shouted before spiking for a point. "Nice kill," I called out. Nekoma called a time out. I glanced over to see Nekoma's coach glancing at Hinata and Kageyama. 

"Kags," I said calling him over. He walked over. "Heads up, it looks like they're going to be targeting you and Hinata. Keep your head on straight, keep steady and do whatever you need to get Hinata's back in the game if he starts getting frazzled. By any means necessary," I said. "Osu," he said walking back to the cluster of the other boys. 

"You sure that's a good idea," Suga asked. "He's the one person that consistently gets through to Hinata especially during the heat of a game," I pointed out. "It usually ends up in a dead stop of the game though," Sugawara noted. "We can afford the penalties of that as long as they keep steady outside of the shake up," I noted.

~~~~~

Their number seven started keeping up with Hinata. He was missing the blocks by a few inches now. We may be in the lead fourteen to eleven now, but Nekoma doesn't seem to be breaking a sweat yet. They went into the next play and seven managed to one touch on Hinata and Kageyama's quick. 

"How did you know they'd be marking Hinata," Suga asked. "The coach gave it away. He was watching them gather over here before talking to his players," I shared, "I used to get the same look when other teams would find out I struggle with catching jump floats." 

"It's a quick," Hinata shouted before Kenma jumped up for a setter dump. Noya missed the save. "Shake it off," I called out. I watched for the next play. Tanaka managed to save. "Noya cover," Tanaka called. "Good save," I said. "Right," Kageyama shouted. Noya passed to him. 

Our setter called for a toss. Can he spike? Of course he can fucking spike, can't he? 

He spiked to the inside corner just past the block. He immediately turned to Hinata lecturing him as we got the point. I flipped back to his page. 

"Fucking asshole, making me add shit to his page when I'm trying to get down Nekoma," I started and looked at Suga realizing I was muttering under my breath out loud. "Language," he said. "Yes mom," I replied.

"His high-spec-ness seriously pisses me off," Tanaka said. "You said it," Suga and I jinxed. 

The game continued and Nekoma kept on our tail while we kept the two point lead. I watched as Kenma glanced to the right. Tsukki went to follow but Kenma tossed left. His look was on purpose. Smart. Kageyama missed the block. "Shake it off," I said. I watched as slowly but surely Nekoma scrounged up points. 

We were sitting two points behind with Nekoma at set point. Hinata went for a quick but number seven was there to meet him. Inuoka, I believe.

"Fall in," I called as the whistle blew. "Hey, we can't let every little thing get us down," Kageyama said, "We're going to take back the next set." "There is no spike that can't be stopped," Ukai said, "Don't get distracted." "Let's nail the next one, Hinata," Tanaka said. "Keep steady, you've got this," I chimed in. "Smash it in," Noya cheered on. "HAI," Hinata replied. 

The next set started and I chewed on the tail of my pen cap as Hinata was blocked once again. They're number seven, Inuoka, was getting remarkably better each time he went to chase after Hinata's quick. 

"If this was a normal game I'd switch him out," Ukai shared with Tsukishima, "but since it's a practice, this could be his chance to figure out how to work around it. But if keeping him in might crush his will to fight, I should probably take him out at once." 

"He'll get it," I said. "You sound pretty confident in that statement," Ukai said. "When the going gets tough he calls for one more. This kid has a remarkable will to stay in the fight. Nekoma's strong, but not strong enough to break the kid," I declared. 

Hinata went to evade but was still blocked. 

"I'm more worried about the strain Kageyama is taking with his tosses to Hinata being blocked so consistently. He has a habit of trying to hide how much he's shouldering the responsibilities. It's more likely Kageyama will panic and toss to someone else before Hinata breaks," I noted. 

"I don't think I've ever seen a libero with a setter's ability to read their teammates," Ukai noted. "It makes it easier to spot when someone's going to miss a save or give up. Being the extra support to pick up when someone feels they have no power left is one of the most important parts a libero plays for the team's morale," I insisted.

"Hinata, shake it off. You'll get it," I shouted. Hinata straightened up. He wasn't as dissuaded as I thought he'd be. He looked excited as he smiled at Kenma. Kageyama turned to speak to him. Hinata jumped with his eyes open and the toss was made. He's trying to control the ball in the air. He missed falling back. 

"Hinata was looking at the toss," Suga said. "Yeah," Yams said just as startled. "Up 'til now he left the ball fully up to Kageyama and just took the swing," Suga said. "We know, we were all here," I pointed out. 

Ukai jumped up calling a time out. Hinata started panicking while Kageyama walked over. "I-it's not like I don't trust your tosses," Hinata apologized. "What's with all the panic," Kageyama asked genuinely confused. 

"Do you not remember this," I asked smacking the back of my head, "Or the three million times you shout a combination of "Hinata Boke" "Boke Hinata boke"?" 

"Kageyama," Ukai interrupted, "I want you to give slightly weaker tosses to Hinata. Rather than the usual direct delivery." "Indirect delivery," Kageyama asked. "Huh," Hinata asked looking to me. "I'm not a setter. I'm still trying to learn their nuances too. Don't look at me," I noted. 

"Rather than the usual, powerful straight trajectory toss it needs to float a little. It might be difficult to change it up so suddenly," Ukai explained. It'll give Hinata time to chose where the ball goes. "I'll do it," Kageyama agreed. 

I walked back to Suga and Yamaguchi. "If this works, Hinata gets a chance to fight on his own instead of being so dependent on Kageyama," Suga thought aloud. "It's going to take a few tries, so I hope they stick it out enough to get it before the end of the match," I noted. 

Hinata's panicking. 

"Ukai. Call them in," I said. "That would be our second time out," he noted. "He needs to hear from you that he has to calm down. He's panicking," I said. 

Ukai nodded shouting to call for a time out. "Hinata, you need to calm down," Ukai said. 

Great fucking delivery. 

"Yes sir," Hinata shouted before turning to the team, "I-I'm sorry, I keep making mistakes." "What are you talking about," Tanaka intervened, "I always get to hit the ball unmarked thanks to you. I think I'm allowed to totally own a game once in a while!" "Although, Asahi is scoring more points than you," Noya pointed out. 

"Great delivery by the way," I remarked to Ukai. "I said what you told me to say," Ukai defended. "You know what I meant," I hissed. "If you keep screwing up you could be swapped out," Tsukki said beside me. "Hey salt shaker, don't count him out just yet," I said. "Whatever you say Napoleon," Tsukki countered. 

Daichi rested a hand on Tsukki's shoulder to silence him, "If you're on the verge of learning something keep at it. You jump alone, but we're all here right behind you. After all, the ace claims he's going to win back all those points." 

Thank fuck we have Daichi. Noya and Suga started teasing Asahi. "Now, go have fun and kick some ass," I yelled at them right before the whistle blew. 

"Hinata," I said. "Tsukishima, you're on the court," I said. "But," Hinata started. "Do you trust me," I asked as Ukai nodded for Tsukki to go out. Hinata nodded and stood between Suga and me. "I want you to watch Inuoka, he's the number seven that's been blocking you," I said placing a hand on Hinata's shoulder, "Watch his movements, make a plan. Once you have a solid, real, plan you'll be switched back in. If you try to bullshit me you'll be benched the next game we play. The only exception is if Noya needs to swap out." "Osu," Hinata said. 

I dropped my hand to work on my notes again.

Noya rushed over panting and I nodded to let Hinata go. "You think I scared him enough," I asked. "I think you did the trick," Suga said. "Aren't we not supposed to scare him," Noya asked. "When he's already anxious and about to throw up no. But this is game time. He responds differently in game time," I noted. "That's why you let Kageyama and Tsukki's digs slide," Noya asked. "Precisely," I nodded. 

The ball scraped over Inuoka's fingertips. "Better, better," I noted. Hinata looked back. I gave a thumbs up before I looped my finger to say keep at it while biting the tail of my pen cap. 

"You're going to choke on that and die one day," Suga said. "I will fight death with my bare fucking hands," I countered through gritted teeth. "I try, and I try, and I try, and you just- your mouth child," Suga complained.

Hinata scooped the ball away. 

Yes! 

Out. 

Whatever. 

I blew the cap up tossing it before I jumped up. 

YES! 

"Hinata keep on that," I shouted, "He almost has it." "One more time," Hinata shouted. "I didn't even get to switch back in yet," Noya chuckled. "I think Zomi really lit a fire under his ass," Yams said. "Yamaguchi," Suga scolded. 

"Don't yell at Yams. I will cut you," I warned. "Thanks Zomi," Yamaguchi lit up. "It's a coup. This is a- I swear," Suga started. I laughed at his flustered and frustrated expression.

Noya ran back in and Hinata glanced back with a happy surprised expression before looking forward even more determined.

They went again and Hinata missed. Daichi jumped up saving it. "Nice receive," Suga, Yams, and I cheered. Inuoka saved the ball Daichi managed to hit back in. Nekoma went to spike and the boys managed a two-person block. 

Nekoma saved it immediately. The ball danced back and forth like an erratic pendulum. Yamamoto shouted out to Kenma, getting riled up before slamming through the boys on the next block. 

"Shake it off," I called out, "Keep steady." I know they can do it. But can they get it before the end of this set? "You're surprisingly anxious," Yams noted. "How do you think I get to be so loud and bouncy? In terms of energy excited is a lot closer to anxious, than calm is," I pointed out. 

I winced as Hinata fumbled and received with his face. Noya covered. "Nice cover," I called out. Tanaka jumped up to make the next point. "Nice kill," I called out. Tanaka's spikes have been getting a lot stronger. "You haven't been commenting on the tosses at all," Yams pointed. "I haven't," I asked shocked. "Mom friend struggles," Suga teased.

~~~~~

"Nice serve," I called out as Nekoma received. Hinata ran to the other side. I spotted Inuoka by the time he was already hitting the ball. Good catch kid. "Nice one-touch," I shouted. He darted off to try the new quick again. The ball made it inside the court. 

"AH HA! YES," I shouted jumping up. "He got past," Suga shouted as Yams exclaimed, "It's in!" 

We were still 15 to seventeen. Yamamoto spiked through again. Eighteen to fifteen. 

"We don't want them to reach twenty before we do," Suga noted. "It'll be hard to climb back up ahead of them from there," I agreed. 

Kuroo was up front in the rotation now. Kuroo said something and Hinata started bickering. I shot a scolding glare towards Kuroo as Kageyama pulled Hinata back. Kuroo shrugged smiling innocently. 

I shook my head looking back to the boys. "He seems a bit eager to get your attention," Suga noted. "Turns out I have fans," I noted. 

Noya received the serve and sent it to Kageyama who seemed more on edge. "Nice receive," we called out. Kageyama switched to the first quick and Hinata switched with it. 

"WHAT," I shouted watching it smack down. 

"I me- Nice toss! Nice kill," I shouted turning to Suga slowly. 

"Did they just purposefully switch the type to adjust to their opponents," I asked. "I think they did," Suga agreed. "I'm so fucking proud," I said turning back to face the court. Hinata turned beaming at me and I gave two thumbs up to my little sunshine son. 

"Okay I serve next," Hinata exclaimed. "Oh no," I mumbled. "Nice serve," I said as Hinata actually got it over. 

The front jumbled up as they went forward to make it hard to track the attack. The ball was tossed to the back. A back attack. The ball went through as they completely shook our blockers. Hinata took the ball to his face and it shot back to Nekoma's side. I clamped my hand over my mouth. Hinata! 

Kuroo received and they charged again. Kenma tossed and Kuroo smacked it down while our blockers panicked. "DON'T FORGET TO WATCH THE BALL," I shouted, "Shake it off." 

Yamamoto served. Nineteen to sixteen. Tanaka received. Noya sent it forward and Kageyama tossed to Asahi. It crashed through but Yaku received. Delayed attack from Kuroo. 

"Hey! Breathe. Steady! Shake it off," I called. "You're fan is a pretty good," Yamaguchi said. "It would seem so, but no one's perfect," I said watching to try and find the holes in his play, "We're not going to win today." "You don't know that yet," Hinata said as he swapped with Noya. 

"No it's good," I said. "How can it be good," Yams asked. "We should try to win, but we don't need to focus on that, we should be focusing on how to break their defenses. Try to berate them to test their limits, and if it fails that's fine," I noted. 

"Attack them with power and speed," Ukai shouted. "Throw everything you have. Don't let up. If it fails, try again," I followed up. 

"You want us to force them into submission," Tanaka asked. "Hell yes," I shouted back, "Hold back and I'm making you run the hill twice when we get back!" "You make us sound like the bad guys," Hinata said. Ukai laughed. "What's wrong with being the bad guys," I asked. "You normally think of a crow as a bad guy anyway," Ukai agreed. 

"Ukai your face is scaring me," Takeda panicked. "We'll make it happen with sloppy fast attacks and receives," Ukai declared. "Those are your best weapons you klutzy shits," I shouted backing him up. 

"Zomi," Yams asked shocked as he laughed nervously. 

"Bombard them with everything in your arsenal," Ukai shouted as Kageyama went to toss. 

They started going ham. Nekoma only pulled up two more points as Karasuno climbed up to twenty points. 

"I'm glad it's working," I said noting down how the Nekoma members reacted to the sloppy make shift flurry of attacks. 

Nekoma called a time out. 

"Klutzy shits," Kageyama asked. "You were all panicking. I had to be some what moderate. I couldn't say I'd bust your fucking knee caps in. That's a threat and those are frowned upon in professional environments," I noted, "If you miss an entire block again though, I will personally smack the shit out of you. It's better to try and be wrong than, just watching." "Y-yes coach," he stammered. 

"Alright keep it together. Play as aggressively as you can. If we can't win we'll berate them to find their limits and crush them next time," I said. "Play the villain if you have to and commit," Ukai added. "OSU," the boys cheered back. 

The boys started strong with a quick attack and Hinata got it over. Fuck it. I'm reviving our old sideline celebration. I popped one foot in passe and stretched out my back arm pointing out with a finger gun. "BUENA MATANZA," I cheered. "WHAt was that," Suga asked as I dropped my knee laughing as Noya shouted, "WE DON'T SPEAK SPANISH!" 

"She said nice kill," Kuroo shouted. I looked over surprised and he winked. Noya's face dropped immediately. I laughed not expecting that. "Can you teach me that," Suga asked. "Me too," Yamaguchi asked. "You bet I can," I agreed. 

The boys played even more aggressively than before now that Kuroo had throw that wink my way. It was like an army of over protective attack dogs. 

Kenma dumped again putting Nekoma at match point. 

"Okay important note then. Kuroo knows at least some spanish. He might also know some of our signals from watching my games. Make sure he doesn't catch them," I told Suga. "Did he flirt with you," Suga asked not listening. 

"Hey mom mode off for a minute. Did you pay attention to any of that," I asked. "Of course," Suga said. "What'd I say," I quizzed with a knowing smile. ".... Kuroo know spanish," Suga said. "And," I asked. "And... he looks like a rooster," Suga said. "Accurate, but no. I said avoid letting him see the signals. He might know some of them from watching my games," I shared. 

Azumane, and Hinata were in the front. If we get this it's a deuce. "Nice receive Tanaka," I called. Kageyama's stress was starting to seep in. He picked Azumane and Yaku received it but it shot straight back. 

"AZUMNE DIRECT," Ukai and I shouted. Asahi hit it back but they retrieved again. "Nice hit," I said. Tanaka received as it bounced back. "Nice receive," I called out. Hinata charged forward ready for anything. A silent plead. Kageyama tossed to him. Hinata smacked it down and Yaku went to receive but bounced into the net. Kenma dove. It went back to our side. Noya ran to dive and Hinata followed behind. 

~~~~~

We lost.

"Good effort boys," I said. "Let's play one more time," Hinata said excited. I shrugged. "Yeah, I plan to do just that," Nekoma's coach said, "Practice games are all about playing all over again." 

"He's not that bad. You made him sound like the devil," I said quietly to Ukai. "Of course a cat would side with a cat," Ukai noted. 

"Before the next match can we try receiving one of Kato's jump serves," Yaku asked. I looked over confused. "Can I join you guys in trying to catch it," Noya asked. "Sure everyone who doesn't want to try to catch it can rest up," Nekoma's coach agreed. "O-okay," I agreed. 

I grabbed a ball and walked to our side. 

Tanaka, and Noya joined Yaku, Kuroo, Inuoka on the other side of the net. I pulled my hair up dropping my jacket, tossing it back. I bounced the ball off the ground. 

"I'm going to do three serves. Each one's going to be more forceful than the last. I'm not responsible for any injuries you idiots get," I said. I smacked the ball into the floor for a serve around the same strength most of them have been hitting it with. I scanned their side. 

Tanaka's left side on the line. I threw the ball up and jumped smacking it with the same force as before. 

"Out," they all called. It hit just inside the line. 

"WHAT," Tanaka shouted. "I thought you were trying to receive," I said coyly. "Do that level again," Tanaka insisted. I caught the ball and hit it at the same strength. Inuoka takes a second to adapt and he's in the back center. I tossed it up and struck again. Inuoka hopped over and hit it up. I caught it again. 

Each of them managed to receive it once with a little fumbling here or there.

I smacked the ball to test the next level of force up. It was about the same strength as Asahi's spikes. Between Tanaka and Kuroo. I threw the ball up and swung my arms back smacking it down. Kuroo jumped for it trying to get a one touch. Noya ran back to catch the rebound and Yaku stabilized it. 

"That's LEVEL TWO," Tanaka demanded. I tilted my head smiling as Inuoka tossed it back. "After the test hit if any of you want to leave or join the court you're welcome to," I said. "It can't be that bad," Noya teased. 

I tossed the ball up and smacked it down full force. The ball flew straight up a few meters and I caught it. 

"WHAT," I heard Suga shout from the sidelines. "I-I'm gonna," Inuoka said walking off with Tanaka who said, "Nope. I want to play next match." 

"No! Hinata. You can't catch a regular serve," I said hearing him bounce up. "Come on," he pleaded. I turned, not trying to hide any of my glare. "Ok," he panicked. 

Kageyama joined the boys. Kageyama, Noya, Yaku, and Kuroo remained. "I'm aiming center. I'll serve this only twice, if you want me to do it a second time," I shared. Kageyama and Kuroo stood at the center. Noya and Yaku stayed on the sides for the rebounds I presume. Kageyama and Kuroo seemed to be quietly trash talking each other as Kuroo smirked and Kageyama grew tense. I should just go before that escalates.

I threw the ball up and ran up with my arms back. I yelled out as I smacked the ball at full force. Noya and Kageyama froze as Kageyama stepped forward shakily receiving. He stumbled back falling onto his ass. "I'LL COVER," Noya shouted running after it. 

They each had complex mixes of shock, pride and more as the sidelines whopped and hollered. "She fucking roared," a voice said. Noya smiled proudly, "It's a lot more intimidating in person." My heart swelled at my cousin's praise. It always felt unearned.

I heard cheering from the side lines. "One more! One more! We're ready this time," Yaku shouted. I nodded as Kageyama seemed to shake off the shock. He passed it over. I tossed it up again and swung. 

Kageyama jumped up and managed to get tap in to slow its trajectory. Kuroo called it and he received without falling back as he kept one foot in front and the other in back to brace. Yaku caught the ricochet sending it back up. Kageyama rushed into position before tossing to Kuroo I dove and caught the ball, rolling onto my back before jumping onto my feet. "Nice team work guys," I said. 

"How much do you bench press," Yaku asked as they rushed over to me. "Uh- one fifty," I said confused. "But you're tiny. I'm in the one forties. There's no way," Kageyama said confused. "I'm not that tiny. It's only twenty pounds over my own weight," I said confused by their confusion, "You ARE NOT ONE THIRTY. I'M ONE TWELVE," Noya said. 

"I just got weighed for my physical to get back here. I am in fact, one thirty. I'm also five, four and you're barely five two." "You're a dense child," Daichi said. "I mean... I guess. I'm taller than Noya and Hinata so naturally I'd weigh more and I've been grinding in athletics since I can remember," I pointed out. "So it's almost entirely muscle mass," Daichi concluded. 

"You don't look yolked," Noya said still sounding suspicious, "And you don't look like a simp but I guess we're both wrong." "Zomi," Daichi warned. Kuroo and Yaku were laughing. "I will end you," Noya insisted trying to keep from laughing. "I'll just scoop your shrimp ass up and dump you in a fucking river," I countered. "Jokes on you I'd float," Noya said. I cracked not expecting him to roast himself. 

"Kageyama," Daichi said. Daichi picked up Noya as Kageyama pulled me from behind dragging me off. Suga handed me my jacket and notebook as I was returned to my post. "Thank you," I said. 

"That was... not, lame to watch," Tsukishima said. "AWWWWW TSUKKI! Thank you," I said. "Shut up," he pouted. "I didn't expect you to have that much of an arm on you," Suga noted. "You roared like a tiger," Hinata said. "In junior high they called it the Lynx's roar," Noya said. "That's sooo cool," Hinata said. 

"Go beat them in a match now. Focus, we're still playing a practice game," I instructed. "Osu," the boys said walking out. 

"I thought Liberos aren't allowed to serve," Takeda asked. "Traditionally no, but our team had two liberos in case one were to get sick or injured. We both also trained to be pinch servers when the other was in play as a libero since we didn't get sick often," I shared, "She had really good jump floats and I had the Lynx's roar. We'd alternate depending on which type of defense the school had. So for a school like Nekoma, I'd be a pinch server and a school like Sejioh. I'd be a Libero while she'd play as the pinch server," I explained. 

"That's a really smart strategy," Takeda noted. "It doesn't always work but we got lucky with a group of talented girls that could specialize in two or more positions," I said. "For a junior high especially, that must have been incredibly strict," Ukai said. "My dad would joke that he had an easier time in the military," I noted.

~~~~~

I looked to see the setting sun poke through the windows. All of them were about to collapse as they concluded their sixth match. "ONE MORE TIME," Hinata called. "Kags," I said and motioned to hit Hinata. 

"What? You've been moving this whole time," Nekoma's coach shouted. I looked over surprised as Ukai marched over picking Hinata up. "Knock it off! They have to make the train," Ukai said. "If you're so restless we can do the five mile run I have mapped out that's almost all uphill," I offered. Hinata stopped fighting Ukai. "Uh- oh! PHEW! I'm... beat," he said. 

"What I fucking thought," I noted under my breath before catching myself, "Sorry Suga."

Nekoma walked to our benches while Karasuno went to theirs. "Can you teach us how to do the Lynx's roar," Yaku asked bouncing. "I can only teach you the mechanics. The actual force has to come from your own strength in your arms and your back," I shared. 

Ukai was talking with Takeda while I stalled. 

"I didn't expect you to be so short," Inuoka noted. "Story of my life," I said chuckling. "The team work and receives were incredible. You should be proud to call yourselves cats. And Kenma your control and faking people out by looking opposite your toss is such a cool and important detail. Over all you're an incredibly impressive team, and I can't wait for my klutzy shit heads to get their act together and kick your asses," I said proudly. 

Ukai walked over and began to properly thank them. He shared how their coach and his grandfather used to be friends and he was glad to carry on the tradition.

~~~~~

"Before we clean up, can we get a picture," Inuoka asked. "Yes, but only one," I said. Kiyoko stood on the bench holding Kuroo's phone. I pulled my knee into passe in the middle as the others clumped around. Yaku, Kuroo, and Inuoka did the nice kill as the others hung onto each other like a bunch of goofs. Kenma stood to the front trying to hide his face with one hand while the other hand held up a peace sign. 

"On three say "Nice kill!" One, two, three," I counted. "NICE KILL," we all cheered. Kiyoko tapped the screen and gave a thumbs up. "Thank you," I said handing Kuroo the phone. "Why don't you take photos with us," Noya asked. "You never asked," I noted. "Ooo. You got me there," Noya noted. "Wrap up! Clean this out and let's get a move on," I ordered. 

~~~~~

I turned to see Kageyama threateningly glare at Kenma, while muttering to himself as Kenma looked panicked. "Kags," I said. "Yes coach," he asked straightening up. "What are you doing," I asked. "Uh- rehearsing what I'm going to ask Kenma so I don't miss a question I want to ask," he explained. "You're scaring the shit out of him. And almost everyone else. Relax, you'll get more opportunities to ask," I said walking back. 

I heard footsteps scurry and looked to see Kenma running away. I let a laugh loose and Kageyama turned slowly, looking angry. "I warned you. You can't be mad at me! You don't scare me," I said lifting the leg the net goes on. I balanced it between both arms to center the weight before walking to the store room. 

~~~~~

"Why did no one help you," Ryu asked. "Probably because they saw me pick it up by myself and walk off," I noted. "Where is all that muscle hiding pipsqueak," Yamamoto said. "Your bleached faux-hawk is all I need, to know my abs are better than yours," I deadpanned setting the bar down to rest as Tanaka laughed. "You're not much better skinhead," I remarked walking out.


	9. Killer Lady

~Kato Nozomi~

I passed Hinata and Inuoka who spoke in jumps and sound effects. "Kato," Daichi said. I looked over and Asahi was startling one of the Nekoma kids. I walked over and picked up the other leg of the net. "N-Nozomi we can get that," Asahi said. "Then why didn't you," I teased. They both tensed up before apologizing.

"Next time you start apologizing I'm going to hit you with this," I called over my shoulder.

I walked back to compliment Yaku and Noya was already aggressively complimenting him. He jumped up and I caught Yaku. He yelped hopping down. "You're surprisingly light," I noted. "Noya, stop being aggressive with your compliments. Why are you idiots so socially inept? You're jocks aren't you supposed to be good at socializing," I asked. "Nobody fucking asked Zomi," Noya teased. "I fucking asked, porcupine," I countered.

~~~~~

"Hey," I said catching up with Kenma. "Hi," he said. "Sorry about our setter. He means well," I noted. "Hinata was accurate. He is very gr," Kenma said. I laughed. That's pretty spot on. "Your serve was cool," Kenma said. "Aw thanks. It took three years to perfect," I admitted. Kenma tensed up. "I'm going to go find Kuroo," Kenma said. "Nice talking to you," I waved.

I looked to see Noya whistling. "I swear to god. I'm going to kill you," I threatened. "You can't catch me," Noya said. "Fucking bet," I asked and took off, darting towards him. He cried out and sprinted. "NOZOMI! NOYA," Suga scolded. "STOP RUNNING," Daichi shouted after us.

I pulled up my knee to turn on the next step and darted out to cut Noya off before leaping to tackle him. I rolled onto my back laughing at the sound Noya made in fear right before I had tackled him. "You squawked," I said hearing him laugh beside me. A shadow appeared. I looked up to see a pissed Daichi. "....We're so dead," I said.

~~~~~

I put the broom back as my phone went off. I leaned against the door frame and looked to see a text from Hayami.

"I'm taking you and mom out for dinner. Let me know when you get back from golden week. Hajime and Tooru are going to be with me so you can invite friends and Noya too but they have to pay for themselves... Thought you might want to feel not so alone after how rough I know yesterday was. I promise no fighting and no talk of dad if you're not ready."

"What is it," Noya asked. I showed him my phone. I don't know how I feel about her being so... nice. "I'll go with you if you want," he offered, "Do you want to bring anyone else?" "I really only know the volleyball team and I'm not really comfortable asking them to come to a dinner indirectly for dad's birthday," I noted.

"She just said it was so you don't feel lonely," Noya countered. "Yeah, because of dad's birthday," I said. "We don't have to talk about it," Noya offered, "And you don't have to invite anyone else, but if you want company, don't be worried about it being awkward or anything. I promise I won't let that happen."

I took a deep breath. "You're right," I said. Noya looked surprised. "I promised Suga I would get better at reaching out. I want company, but I'm worried about being a burden, or putting someone in an awkward position," I said shaking my hands as nerves built up.

"Okay, Oikawa and Hajime will be there with Mimi and my mom. Who will be the least likely to make things weird? ... None of the first years. Definitely not Tanaka. Enno maybe. I don't know Narita and Kino that well," I pointed out, "Asahi's not going to be able to handle my sister and her friends. Daichi and Suga. Okay, um Daichi, Suga, and Enno then. That's... safe. And you of course. And this is only if you or any of them are free tonight after camp," I stammered.

Noya just pulled me into a hug laughing. "You're just as anxious as Asahi, you don't get to bully him for it," Noya said. "Yes I do," I said feeling my nerves sizzle out. I took a deep breath and Noya let go. "Let's ask before we get on the bus okay," Noya offered. I nodded feeling heat rise to my face. Why is this so scary?

"I'm going to change before hand so I don't chicken out then," I insisted. "You packed your regular clothes," Noya asked laughing. "Mom said I should," I said feeling the heat in my cheeks intensify.

~~~~~

I sped through and met Ukai and Takeda in the hall. "I have to grab my bag from the bus, my sister wants to pick me up when we get back, so I need to get changed before we go. I was just going to use the bathroom here," I said. "Okay we're headed outside in five and leaving in ten. Is that enough time," Ukai asked. "Yeah that's fine," I agreed.

I ran to the bus, grabbing my bag and sprinted inside. "Kato," Yams asked confused. "I'll explain later," I called closing and locking the bathroom door behind me. Longer bike shorts? Check. White, oversized, knit sweater? Check. Burnt orange, corduroy, overalls, skirt? Check. Okay. I put on some extra deodorant and slipped on my black flats before taking my hair down and spraying perfume.

Will Hayami approve? Probably. Accessories! I got a twenty minute lecture on accessories once. I pulled on my silver rings and midi rings and popped out my contacts so I don't sleep in them again. Silver framed trendy glasses. She's approved of my cute librarian cafe look before.

Breathe, breathe. I let out a deep breath and shook out my nerves before walking out.

"You look like such a nerd," Noya teased. I shot him a glare as we walked outside. "You're really anxious," Noya noted. "I don't trust Mimi, just being nice," I said. "Even if she's catty and really harsh with you in her own fucked up way it's because she gives a shit. I don't condone her assholery. However, there are some lines even Mimi wouldn't cross," Noya reassured.

"But what if she would," I asked. "Then we fight her," Noya said simply. "Okay, but after mom is gone, so we don't make her upset" I agreed. "Deal," Noya agreed.

"Hey Suga," I said. "Oh, you look dressed up," he noted. "You know how I promised to try the reaching out thing if I needed...support," I asked trying to get the words out as quickly as possible.

"Mimi invited me to dinner with mom her and Hajime and she said I could invite Noya and friends and since Tooru is going to be there too I need friends that won't cause a scene or make me want to die. If you don't have any plans and you would like to come with us you're welcome to but you don't have to-," I started feeling the panic swell up.

"Zomi, breathe," Noya said shaking me. "I would be happy to go with you guys. I just need to text my folks and let them know. And hey, I'm really proud of you. That was a big step," Suga said softly. "See, I told you it wouldn't be so bad," Noya said. I let out a deep breath. "Thanks mom," I said, "Okay, all that's left is Daichi and Enno."

"I can asked Daichi if you want. You know so you don't have a heart attack," Suga offered. "Yes please," I said quickly. "I thought you said you wanted to do it all on your own," Noya said. "I said no such thing," I insisted. I toyed with my ring rocking on my feet.

"Okay. Suga asks Daichi and I'll ask Enno and you guys let me know when we get back to the school," I said trying to formulate a plan. "Okay, I can drive the four of us there if need be," Suga offered. "Yes, please, thank you," I said. Suga chuckled nodding.

I walked over with Noya and Enno raised an eyebrow. "Do you have plans after we get back," I asked. "I'm studying with Narita and Kino," he replied, "Why? Mimi spring something on you?" I nodded. "She said I could bring Noya and friends, but I only know the volleyball team and she invited Hajime and Tooru," I shared.

"Did you ask Suga or Daichi," Enno asked. "I asked Suga. So far Suga and Noya are coming," I shared. "Good, I'm glad you won't just be with her and her friends. I'm sorry I can't go kiddo," he apologized. "It's totally okay. She literally texted me like five minutes ago," I shared. "That's better than other times," Enno said optimistically. "Yes, it is. I am honestly suspicious. So, cautiously hopeful," I said.

I looked over to see Suga talking to Daichi. Okay. "Suga asking Daichi for you," Enno asked. "Maybe," I said. "You'll be okay kid," Enno said ruffling my hair. I nodded combing it back and walked over toward the bus.

"You look so pretty," Hinata said. I looked over startled. "You wear glasses! They're so cool! Can I try them on," he asked. "U-uh sure," I said. I handed them to him and the world blurred around me. "Woah," Hinata said. "Boke, what are you doing," Kageyama asked. "How do I look," Hinata asked moving and stopping. He's posing. I squinted trying to see him better.

"Are those your glasses," Kageyama asked. "Yeah. I'm going to forget to take the contacts out tonight if I didn't take them out when I changed," I answered trying to see him better as I tried to force my eyes to adjust. My glasses were placed on my face by an excited Hinata. "I didn't know you wear glasses. Why didn't you wear them these last few nights," Hinata asked. "Oh, I was wearing my last few over night contacts. I only get the over night ones for things like training camps," I explained.

"Why'd you change," Kageyama asked confused. I flipped my hair over the part, shaking it a bit to soothe myself. "Originally Mimi was going to pick up me and Noya from the school and I wanted to be ready to go, to stay on her good side but things are kind of up in the air," I shared looking at my phone. "Mimi, is your sister right," Hinata asked. "Oh- yeah. Hayami, sorry, autopilot," I noted.

"You okay," Kageyama asked hesitantly.

"Yeah," I said and looked up as Suga walked over. "Daichi is baby sitting. I can drive you, Noya and Enno," Suga offered. "Enno's tutoring," I said. "It'll be fine. Hayami, Oikawa, and Iwaizumi will probably be wrapped up in their own conversation," Suga said.

I nodded to myself.

That's fine this is fine.

"Oikawa," Kageyama asked. "He's friends with my sister," I shared. "We're not doing anything. We were just planning to ask you to practice with us, but we can do that tomorrow," Hinata said. "Uh-," I started twisting my rings. "Sure," Kageyama said. "I promise not pick any fights with Kageyama," Hinata insisted.

"Why do you want to come so badly," I asked. "You look as anxious as Asahi and we want to help that not happen," Hinata said. Kageyama nodded in agreement. "Besides! We'd get to ask you about your player breakdown notes to learn things we didn't notice about Nekoma," Hinata added.

I turned to Suga. "I have room in my car for both of them. It's up to you," Suga said. I looked back to Hinata and Kageyama. "U-um. Yeah, okay," I agreed, "But, please, no fighting. Swearing is fine, just nothing too vulgar. Hayami is bringing our mom if she gets out of work. And! Don't speak a word of this to the others. Please." "Osu," they both said.

"Kenma," Hinata shouted rushing over dragging Kageyama.

This is either the best or worst decision of my life.

"Threaten to bench them if they start to get out of line," Suga said, "It's going to be okay." "I need to give Mimi a heads up," I said nodding.

"I tired to invite just Noya, Suga, Daichi and Enno but Daichi and Enno can't. Suga is driving us so text me the time and address. I'll text you with our estimated time we'll be back. Hinata and Kageyama overheard and insisted on coming so they could ask about Nekoma on the ride up. I made them promise to behave and I'm going to threaten to bench them if they start anything with Tooru or Hajime. I promise to keep them in check."

I heard Yaku and Suga scolding people and looked up to see Ukai and Nekoma's younger coach threatening each other through smiles while shaking hands as Daichi and Kuroo did the same.

"You invited Shoyo and Kageyama? I thought you said no first years," Noya said confused. "They overheard Suga updating that Daichi can't make it, and asked to come, promising to be on their best behavior," I shared.

"Good," Noya said. I looked at him confused. "They're good at keeping you in check. Better than Suga and I are. And they'll be better at distracting you from your anxiety you get dealing with Mimi than Suga and I will be," Noya admitted.

My phone went off. "No worries. Hinata and Suga will be fine. I'll threat Hajime and shitty-kawa not to provoke or fight with Kageyama. Picking up mom from work now. I'll be picking up the boys when you let me know you're in Suga's car." I sent a thumbs up.

"She said she's going to threaten Hajime and Tooru to behave also," I said. I walked over to the boys as we waved off Nekoma. "If that was a real game, it would have been over the moment we lost the first match," Kageyama said watching Nekoma disappear into the distance. "I know," Hinata confirmed.

"So then you're fully aware. That official game, the inter-high preliminaries are right around the corner. I want you all to reflect on today's games and come in with your own versions of a break down sheet on the Nekoma student that stood out to you the most and you'll be pulling names from a hat for the Karasuno player you'll be doing a break down sheet on, for tomorrow's practice. If any of you copy Nozomi's notebook you'll be benched in the next game. If you don't do it you'll be benched from the next game. If we have to forfeit then so be it, but that next game might very well be in the inter-high prelims," Ukai warned. "Osu," the boys answered.

I finished writing the names as we were on the bus. I shuffled the names with my hand and handed each of the boys a slip.

"Anyone got themself," I asked. Noya and Nari raised their hands. I swapped them for each other. 

"Ok, just half a page to a page of anything you can think of about their playing. I usually jot down personality traits that might affect how they play, like Daichi being responsible and consistent or Hinata being resilient and hyper active. I jot down blind spots I notice, things that can change that need to, to bring them up to the next level. Like, Asahi building more confidence in himself or Enno working on his receives. And then I'll also add strengths to keep an eye on," I explained.

"If I was an opposing team I'd keep tabs on Asahi's spikes and the crazy quicks to try and think of ways around it. For Seijoh I have Oikawa's serve on his breakdown sheet to keep an eye out incase it gets stronger since we already struggled to receive it as is. No player is perfect, but no player is hopeless either. It doesn't have to look nice or be organized, or separated in categories, just make sure it's readable because we'll be discussing them for our cool down in both the morning and afternoon practice. I'll be taking an audio recording of the morning practice one for Ukai to stay up to date," I shared, "Any questions?"

"Can we write more than a page," Yamaguchi asked. "Sure but the cut off for the discussion is a page because we need to physically practice too," I shared, "Anything else?" They all shook their heads. "Great," I said.

"So why are you dressed up," Yams asked as I sat down. "My sister invited me to go to dinner with her friends," I shared toying with my rings. "You sure that's good idea? You screaming randomly is annoying," Tsukki said. It was his own version of worrying. "I-it should be fine," I stammered. "I'm sure it'll go great," Yams said with a supportive smile.

~~~~~

We got back to the school and I let Mimi know the boys were getting changed. Suga walked out in black jeans that were cuffed with a cream shirt and a white sweater. "You even dress like a mom," I teased. "You dress like a trendy librarian," he countered with Tsukki's level of sass. Hinata came bouncing out in an oversized hoodie with jeans and sneakers. "Awww you look adorable," I noted. "It's kinda weird seeing you guys in casuals," Hinata noted.

"Why do you look no different," I asked as Kageyama walked out in a black hoodie and maroon jeans. "I'm a normal human being," Kageyama said. "His closet is as muted as his personality," Hinata said. "Hinata," I scolded trying not to laugh. "Yours is just as loud as your mouth you klutzy shit. You look like you're swimming in that hoodie," Kageyama replied keeping from yelling.

They're really trying to restrain themselves. "We look fresh as f- ... frick," Noya said as Suga glared. "Woah," Hinata said inspecting Noya's black bomber jacket he had over his tee and black jeans. "At least Hayami can't complain about that," I noted pulling out my phone.

~~~~~

"You don't look like you can bench press one fifty," Noya said. "WHAT," Hinata asked. "One fifty," Suga asked. "I weigh less than that," Suga noted. "Same," Hinata exclaimed. "You- You mean to tell me I can literally carry every person in this car," I asked laughing as Hinata, Noya, and Kageyama scribbled out their break down sheets.

"I- I guess so," Suga noted laughing himself. "I didn't even consider I could just yeet your asses away," I thought aloud. "Just because you can carry and lift us, doesn't guarantee you could out-fight us," Kageyama noted. "I can out-fight you milkboi," I countered. "I hate you," he muttered as the others laughed.

"Next right," I instructed Suga. "Okay," Suga replied. "Mimi said she threatened Haji-Iwaizumi and Oikawa to behave, so... Kags," I started. "I know, I know. Don't start anything, don't let them get into my head, ignore them if they don't behave," he said. "Thank you," I said looking back at my phone as we got closer.

~~~~~

We all got out of the car.

Okay. Okay.

"Okay," I muttered to myself looking at the restaurant.

My legs wouldn't budge. My heart felt like the constant thumping of train tracks beneath you on a speeding subway.

"Okay," I whispered to myself.

Two hands rested on my back and I looked on either side, seeing Suga and Kageyama as Hinata bounced inside after Noya. I nodded as my legs started functioning again.

"What are you afraid of," Kageyama asked as I froze up spotting the back of Mimi's head. "She's been really nice. What if I go in there and none of it was genuine? What if I just wasted all your guys' time and kindness and she declares a war," I thought aloud. "It's not a waste of anything kid. It's exactly why we're here. You can't do everything on your own," Suga said.

I nodded toying with my rings. "I-I know that, I just," I started. "You don't believe it yet," Kageyama said, "You know this is the worst part right? Not what actually happens. That limbo period right before. Get through this right now and you'll be okay."

I wasn't expecting Kageyama to be so supportive. Or eloquently spoken. That's usually Suga's area and guessing by Suga's expression he was just as thrown as I was.

I nodded looking up between the two of them. Hinata poked his head out, "You guys coming?" I took a deep breath. He's right. They're both right. I squared my shoulders back rubbing the sweat off of my palms. "Coming," I said leading the way for the other two.

~Kato Hayami~

I watched mom head for the bathroom. "I am not fucking around. Best behavior understood," I threatened. "Aw you do have a heart," Tooru teased. "Mom and Noya are both worried. Do you know how often my cousin texts me," I asked thinking back to the other night.

"She's your sister. She's a tough kid, with a good head on her shoulders. Everything is going to be fine," Hajime insisted, pulling off his jean jacket to hold in his lap before adjusting his hoodie strings as my eyes locked on them.

"I'm sure you being nice to her is probably freaking her out more," Tooru said cleaning his glasses on his sweater. "I'm not that much of a dick to her," I insisted. They both turned to me to give me a look.

"You literally ordered us to try and completely decimate her and her team," Hajime reminded. "Not to mention your constant "reality checks" you give her," Tooru said putting on his glasses and adjusting the collar poking out of his sweater.

I noted Hajime watching him closely, not because he was anxious he'd do, or be hiding, something stupid. I could tell by the dopey look on his face he was checking Tooru out.

Idiot.

"The world is a cruel place and I don't want her to underestimate how tough it gets or she's going to get knocked on her ass," I insisted.

"You don't get to say shit Tooru you almost smacked the shit out of Tobio when he was a literal child," Hajime said. "He was thirteen and he was asking for it," Tooru defended. "Yea- a child Shittykawa. And he literally just asked you to teach him how to serve," Hajime pointed out. "I was having a bad day," Tooru insisted, defensively.

"To be fair you two have had worse fights," I pointed out. "Yeah both of us were mutually pissed and ready to fight," Hajime countered.

I shook my head chuckling. "So you lead on girls, you beat children, and you're an arrogant prick," I said looking to Tooru. "I didn't beat a child," he insisted distressed, "If I don't lead on girls my parents will find out their golden child is not straight, and I'm only arrogant because I have the skill to back it up." "Woah, chill. Touchy subject. Damn, I was joking," I reassured.

Tooru rubbed his temples. "We don't mean it. I still think you're trash though," Hajime teased. "Iwa-chan," Tooru said pitifully. I let out a laugh as Hajime looked uncomfortable and avoided both of our eyes before huffing, "I guess trash can be cool sometimes."

Mom walked back sitting down as my phone went off. I glanced down. "Noya says they're pulling in now, Zomi's helping the boys with their homework and they'll be right in," I said.

"I'm betting ten bucks on Tobio being into her," Hajime said. "No way. I don't think he's capable of thinking about anything other than volleyball. My money's on the little hyperactive tangerine with the crazy speed he tosses to," Tooru bet. "I'm putting twenty bucks down on her not dating until college. She'd never go for one of Noya's friends because of how overprotective he is, and she too only has eyes for volleyball," I noted.

"There's one key thing you're both forgetting, they're both volleyball geniuses in the positions they both lack experience in," Hajime noted. "Even if, IF, my sister dated in high school she's a ball of nonstop energy and almost always needs someone of that caliber to bounce off of. That's why she's so close to Noya," I pointed.

"You're still her sister," mom countered. "Yeah, but that's different, so I'll counter wager an additional ten on shrimpy or Ryu," I said.

I looked over as my sister walked in with the four boys. She looked cute. She does listen to my advice. "Hi aunt Niko," Noya greeted. "Hey Yuu," mom greeted.

"Hi sorry, uh, mom you remember Sugawara," she said motioning to the boy with silver hair that spoke to her on the sidelines. "Hello, Kato-sama," he greeted sitting with Noya beside me making something of a barrier between me and Zomi.

They don't trust me. Huh?

That's... that's fair. I've never given them a reason to.

"And this is Kageyama and Hinata. They're also first-years. Kageyama, Hinata, this is my mom and you know Hajime, Oikawa, and my sister," Zomi introduced confidently.

"You look cute, Zom," I complimented. "Uh-thank you," she said seeming a bit thrown off. Am I really that much of a dick?

Both of the first-years bowed saying hello. "Oh you don't need to be so formal. Nice to meet you both," mom said. Zomi sat next to mom and Hinata sat beside Noya spotting Oikawa. He's trying to keep Oikawa from being directly opposite of Kageyama who sat beside Zomi.

"Tobio went to the same junior high as us," Oikawa shared. I shot him a look to say don't test me. Kageyama looked a bit tense but calmly responded, "Oikawa was my upperclassman." "Small world," my mom said.

"Uh, Noya said you were helping the boys with their homework, that's really cool of you Zomi," I said desperate to end Kageyama's and Oikawa's glaring contest. I noticed Hinata and Hajime shift almost at the same time, sending Kageyama and Tooru jolting in pain.

"Uh yeah," Zomi said trying to cover it, "They're working on player breakdown sheets to discuss and reflect on the games we played over golden week." "You run a tight ship don't you," Hajime said chuckling. Zomi scratched the back of her head chuckling, "I kind of have to, to get these idiots into shape."

"They thought Zomi was a third-year," Suga shared. "She's so little though," Tooru said. "She's not that little when she's yelling at you for drills nonstop," Noya noted. "I wouldn't have to yell at you if just did them without complaining," Zomi pointed out.

"Sounds familiar," Hajime said looking at me and Tooru. "You're not much better," I countered.

The tense atmosphere dissipated. Good. This is what dad would have wanted. Just us together getting along. I smiled proudly watching as Zomi and Hinata laughed, imitating Kageyama who sat flustered. Suga was laughing beside me while trying to intervene to stop Kageyama from yelling at them and making a scene.

I caught Noya's eyes and he mouthed a silent thank you. I nodded in reply.

"Zomi you can't talk about people being grumpy. Do you not remember yourself when your tired," mom cut in pulling her hair in front her face, "Grrrr give me food." "I do not do that," Zomi insisted. "If you get woken up you do," Hajime confirmed. "That is because you have disturbed my slumber," Zomi defended laughing.

"Your sister's even worse. We draw lots for who has to wake her up because she will throw hands," Tooru pointed out. "Only because you all insist on jumping on me," I defended. "Noya does the same thing," Zomi said. "Yeah, you launched him into me the other day," Hinata said.

~Kato Nozomi~

This is so much better than I thought it would go.

The food came out. "Hinata," Suga and I scolded. He looked up with a pork bun hanging from his mouth. Kageyama went to smack him upside the head and I leaned over pulling his hand back. "You can't just hit him when he annoys you," I scolded. "It works for Tooru," Mimi noted. "If by works you mean wastes practice yes," Hajime deadpanned.

Suga laughed as Hinata placed the pork bun on his plate and swallowed his food before apologizing, "I'm so sorry Kato-sama!" "It's perfectly fine. Noya and Zomi were the same way for the longest time," mom said.

We all took a moment to say thanks and started to dig in.

"You're a child," Kageyama said as I drank my juice. "I will dead lift you," I threatened. I heard the table bubble up with laughter. "That's the strangest threat I have ever heard," Tooru said. "How much do you lift," Hajime asked. "I was up to like one fifty bench and one forty dead. I managed to push for a one fifty five," I shared.

"I'm one fifty-four," Hajime said a bit startled. "Let her dead lift you," Oikawa said excited. "No," Hajime insisted.

"You are built like a monster, but you look like a cinnamon roll," Suga said. "The Kato surprise. Mimi's super athletic too," I pointed out proudly. "How much can you bench," Hinata asked excited. "I've never tried to be honest. I hate gyms," Mimi noted.

"You just don't like it because you never find any cute girls there," Tooru said. Mimi covered her face with her hand, "Oop. Got me there." "You like girls," Hinata asked, shocked. "Hinata," Suga, Noya, and I exclaimed as Kageyama hit him upside the head. Mimi started laughing.

"I'm sorry, I've just, never-... I," Hinata started to panic not knowing what to say so jumbled noises came out instead. "Don't sweat it short fry," Mimi said. Hinata let out a relieved sigh.

"Suga have you started looking at any universities," mom asked. Oh that's right. He's leaving this year. I looked to Noya who was also pouting now.

"Uh yeah. I have a few in mind. They're all pretty close. There's only one a bit far but there's no way I can make it without a scholarship," Suga pointed out. "Maybe you could get a sports scholarship," Mimi noted. "I doubt it," Suga said modestly, "I don't exactly stand out for the college level. Besides, I'm not even sure I want to continue volleyball in college." "Heeeyyy! Don't put yourself down like that! You're a great setter and I will make you run the hill if you keep that shit up," I interjected.

He was right though. Most of the people on the sidelines right now don't stand a chance of getting noticed with how much the starting players draw other people's eyes.

"Yeah, if you love it that should be more than enough to continue," Hinata agreed. "Yeah, but getting into the real world is a tough switch. You can't sustain yourself on dreams alone," Mimi noted.

I grit my teeth feeling the whiplash of that argument over the years. I bit into my dumpling to keep myself from arguing.

"But if it's something that makes you really happy, isn't it worth fighting for? Even if you have work harder and longer than everyone else, in the long run, I'd rather have a strenuous life chasing something I loved than an easy one I was only okay with," Hinata countered.

~Kato Hayami~

Zomi looked at Hinata surprised as she had her cheeks stuffed with dumplings. That was her same argument. He has the same mentality she does.

"I second that notion," Noya agreed.

I looked to see Kageyama stiffen as he watched her look at Hinata. I locked eyes with Hajime who had a smug smile. That doesn't prove anything. Besides, does he not see her reaction to Hinata. I will be damned if I lose money to those two assholes.

"Okay, okay I have a question," Noya said. "Oh god, what," I asked. "Is it weird to drink plain milk," Noya asked. "I swear to god," Kageyama started. "Of course not," I replied, "warm plain milk is so comforting bro." "What," Zomi demanded.

"You are a fucking monster," Hajime replied. "It's not that weird," Kageyama insisted. "WHAT," Oikawa and Hajime asked turning to him. "Hell yeah. He knows what's up," I defended. "What is wrong with you two," Zomi asked. "Where did I go wrong," mom teased. "Mom," I asked.

"There's weirder," Suga noted. "SUGA NO," Hinata, Noya and Zomi pleaded. "Okay, but like with cookies or fresh brownies," Suga started. "That's different," Zomi argued. "How is that different," Kageyama interrupted. "Because the cookies and brownies get mixed with it," Hinata said passionately. "Yeah, you savages," Noya said.

"You're going to tell me you've never made yourself a warm glass of milk before bed," Suga asked. "I'm lactose," Tooru noted. "Nobody fucking asked! You still eat ice cream and mac and cheese," I argued. "Some things are worth the hassle, plain milk isn't among those things," Tooru insisted. "Incorrect," I argued.

"You don't even put anything in it," Zomi whined. "Like chocolate stuff," Tooru chimed in. "Or strawberry stuff," Hinata continued and Zomi turned to Tooru startled. "You have a sense of humor.... wow, didn't know it did that," Zomi fired.

I looked to Hajime as my jaw dropped.

"I love your sister. She is my favorite child," Hajime said. "Iwa-chan," Tooru said offended.

Zomi hummed sizing Tooru up, before shadily declaring, "Bottom energy." "ZOMI," Suga, Noya, mom, and Kageyama reprimanded.

I caught my water in my hand and cleaned my area laughing.

"What's a-.. like bunk beds," Hinata asked. "He's a literal baby," Hajime noted. "No," Zomi and Tooru started. Kageyama clamped his hand over Zomi's mouth. "Don't you fucking dare shittykawa," Iwaizumi scolded. "Oh... my god," Suga noted facepalming.

"I'm confused why are we screaming," Hinata asked. "It's okay, don't worry about it," Noya said. "It's not dinner table talk," Mom said scolding Zomi. I could see her smiling behind Kageyama's hand.

".... I wouldn't be surprised though," I muttered. "Mimi," Noya snapped. "Oh my god! No please stop," Kageyama pleaded.

"Not dinner talk soo then.... Oh. OH! EW," Hinata realized. I started laughing again.

"I would like nothing more than death right now," Suga muttered. Zomi spoke muffled by Kageyama's hand. "Your promising to contain yourself aren't you," he asked. She nodded. He looked to Suga. "I mean yeah, it can't get worse," Suga sighed. "You underestimate my daughter," mom said. Kageyama dropped his hand.

"Good one," I mouthed to Zomi. She smiled and went back to eating her dumplings.

~Kageyama Tobio~

We walked back to Suga's car. "I never want an image of Oikawa in bed again," I noted, "I need to bleach my brain." I looked over to see Kato beaming, lost in thought. Why does my heart sound louder?

"Earth to Kato," I said. "Sorry, I spaced out," she said. "What defines bottom energy," Hinata asked. "Oh my god no," I pleaded. "It is a rare sight to see flustered Kageyama," Kato teased. "I hate you," I replied. "Tough shit. And bottom energy means they're more submissive or childish," Kato said. "Kato what the hell," I asked. "If I don't tell him he's going to look it up," she pointed out. "She does have a point," Hinata agreed. "You are both the worst," I noted.

"Hey, kid," I heard Oikawa ask. I turned and both Hinata and Kato grabbed onto my hoodie hiding behind me. "Nozomi, I can see you," Oikawa said. "It's the great king," Hinata hissed.

Kato stepped out from behind me and planted her hands on her hips trying to act tough after just hiding behind me. "What do you want," I asked for her. "How blind are you," Oikawa asked.

"You came to ask about my fucking glasses," Kato asked. "I haven't met many people who also wear glasses," he said. "I am almost legally blind," Kato said, ".... Trade?" Oikawa nodded handing her his. His glasses were bigger than hers and she squinted through the lens. "You barely fucking need glasses. I still can't see shit," Kato said. "Woah," Oikawa said shaking his head as he tried to adjust his eyes.

"I fucking told you he would do it," I heard Hayami from a distance. "Dude you're sister's blind," Oikawa said turning to the sound of their voices.

He handed Kato her glasses taking his. "I'm going to stab him," Hayami said. "I'll hold him down," Iwa said. "IWA-CHAN!? Suga you're not going to stop them," Oikawa asked. "They're not my responsibility," Suga laughed off. "Chaotic Suga has entered the chat," Kato said. "Just because I parent you assholes doesn't mean I'm like this all of the time," Suga said walking over.

"Can we squeeze in a practice," Hinata asked. Kato looked to her mom. "Go ahead," her mom said. "I'm going to work on the breakdowns while you practice then," Suga noted. "Mimi, can you take me home," Noya asked. "Of course," Hayami said.

We piled into Suga's car. "Zomi, you're in charge of the playlist now," Suga said. "Bro, I got you," Kato said. "Rex Orange County," Suga asked as a guitar strummed through the stereo. "I know you listen to them too, don't you dare lie to me. I heard you whistling it during clean ups and setting up the gym," Kato said.

Why am I angry right now? I looked out the window to ignore the burning in my chest.

It happened at dinner too. The way she looked at Hinata. I wanted to punch him.

Kato started singing and I looked over. "Sit down beside me. Don't call me daddy," Suga joined in. "'Cuz that's just fuckin weird," Hinata joined in.

Am I the only one that doesn't know this?

Kato turned, "See I'm a fuckin basket case until I'm able to see your face." She danced around trying to rope each of us into it.

I couldn't help but watch. She was hypnotizing.

I forced myself to look back out the window.

The song switched. "Is this the same fucking playlist," Suga asked. "What? You don't think Level Up and Corduroy Dreams go together," she asked and skipped it.

A very different song came up next. "OH HELL YES," she shouted and turned up the radio. Suga laughed and Hinata started bopping along. "SUAVEMENTE! BÉSAME! QUE QUIERO-," Kato started to rattle off spanish. "What the hell is happening," I asked.

"This is such a fun song," Hinata said. "My friend Marisol taught me how to merengue to this," Kato shared. "You have to teach me," Suga said. "Can I learn too," Hinata asked. "I thought you wanted to practice the quicks," I asked confused.

"We can do that after. I want to impress people if I decide to go to any of my classmate's parties," Hinata said. "You get invited to parties," Kato asked proudly. "You don't," Hinata asked genuinely confused. "Not since coming back here no. I only hang out with you guys," she noted before going back to singing in spanish.

This is ridiculous.

"Kageyama are you going to learn it too," Suga asked. "I don't dance," I insisted. "Something I can finally beat you in," Hinata said. I turned to him. "Fuck you, I'm learning it, I'm going to be better than you and then none of you can ever bitch at me about dancing again," I declared. "Only if you get it better than him," Kato said, teasingly. I must be having a heart attack.


	10. Merengue and Quick Attacks

~Hinata Shouyou~

We turned on the gym lights and switched into our gym shoes. Kato and Suga didn't change back though. Kato pulled out her speaker and phone. "Okay, first, we gotta practice marching," she said. 

"We're going to start in place, but when you actually dance you're going to be lifting your feet. All we're going to do is pop our knee and then shift our weight," she shared, "I'm going to try and isolate my movements, but I'm used to throwing in the hips, but we're not there yet." She started switching which knee she was bending. I watched and started copying. 

"Yeah that's good Hinata," she said. "Kageyama, you're too stiff," she said chuckling, "Just keep switching. Like, you're walking." "Better," she exclaimed, "Suga you're ahead of me!" "I am," Suga asked confused. "Your hip. You're doing the right thing, you're just ahead," she reassured. "Oh," he said relieved. 

"What do we do with our hips," I asked. "We're going to pop the hip opposite to the popped knee," Kato said. "I don't like the sound of that," Kageyama said. "It's not," Kato started laughing, "Watch." 

As her weight shifted her opposite hip popped out. OH that's what popping means! I tried it. "Stiff, but not bad," Kato said. "Kageyama! That's it," she said excited. "This is easier why not start with this," Kageyama asked. "There is a method to my madness," Kato said, "Okay, practice stepping with it. Just lift your foot a tiny bit." 

"What about my arms I feel awkward just hanging them," Suga said. "Hold them at your waist and just let em hangout for now," Kato said. I focused on my feet and lifted them. 

One foot up the other straight. 

Hips. 

My brain started tuning into the spanish music playing in the background. I need to ask her for this playlist. 

"Okay and now forward. Just step the foot forward," Kato said. We all started forward as she did it back. 

"Which one of you feels the most comfortable leading," Kato asked. "Start with them so they can work on the quicks," Suga said. Kato nodded. "I'll go first," I said. "Suga find Suavemente," Kato instructed. "Aye aye captain," Suga said. "Okay, Kageyama you're up next so pay attention," Kato instructed. 

She took my arm and placed one hand right behind her shoulder and rested her arm on top of mine before holding my other hand. "Okay from here drop this arm and spin me with this one," she said shaking the arm as she mentioned what to do. Drop and spin. 

"March in place while I turn. After you get this start on the quicks," Kato said. "Wait are we going to have mastered merengue after this," I asked excited. "Not in the slightest, but it's enough for a party," Kato laughed. 

Awww damn. 

The song started up and Kato grabbed my hand while I placed my own. "I'm not moving until you do," she declared. I started marching to the beat and her feet did the opposite. 

"Don't look at my feet or your feet. Fucking look at your dance partner," she said laughing. "Osu," I replied and kept going. "When do I spin you," I asked as we started going around. "Whenever you want to. You're leading," she reminded. "Right, right, I'm leading," I said aloud. "Am I doing it right," I asked. "You're doing great," she reassured. 

I dropped my arm marching in place like she said and spun her. "Return- form-," Kato said before stammering. I grabbed her shoulder and went back to what we were originally doing. "Thank you for understanding," she laughed and let go. 

"Great job," she exclaimed holding her hands up for a double high-five. "You hear that Bakayama? I did a great job," I teased returning the high-fives. "You did panic the entire time though. Out of ten though, I-I'd give that a sold seven," Kato said. "I'm above average," I said proudly. 

"Maybe in how stupid you are," Kageyama noted. 

Why is he still so grumpy? "Don't you know how to have fun," I asked. "Not with an idiot like you," he countered. "Hey! No fighting. Come on, you two need to practice," Kato interrupted. 

Kato grabbed Kageyama's hand and he locked up like the tin man. I'm going to win. 

"You're already locking up," Kato said. "No I'm not," Kageyama said placing his other hand on the back of her shoulder. "Breathe, loosen up," she reassured. "This is so lame," Kageyama huffed taking in a deep breath and letting it out while looking at the ceiling. 

"Exactly," Kato said. 

What?

"It's lame and your about to lose to Hinata in something that's already lame. That would make you the mayor of Lamesville," she teased. 

Oh! I see what she's doing. 

"I know what you're doing, but I don't need your reverse psychology to beat Hinata," he countered looking down at her. 

I looked at Suga to see if he spotted the weird tension between them too. Suga glanced at me with suspicion in his eyes. Bakageyama has been kinda weird all night.

"Suga from the top," Kato said. Suga nodded. 

Is that why he's been grumpy? Is... Is he jealous? Does he have feelings for a living human being? HIS BRAIN DOES MORE THAN VOLLEYBALL!? 

He took lead and I hate to say it but I'm impressed. 

WHY CAN'T HE BE BAD AT SOMETHING!? 

He spun her twice and returned to form without her having to say anything. "For someone who thinks this is so lame, you're a natural," Kato noted. "I don't lose," he said simply. 

They both dropped their arms and Suga paused the music. 

"So what does he get," I asked. "Eight, some more practice and stopping that tense lock up and he'll be at a ten," She noted, "If you want to practice more, work on feeling confident in it and with practice you'll develop more of the technique and your own style. Now go! We only have an hour left if you want either of us functional enough to open the gym tomorrow morning," Kato instructed.

~Kato Nozomi~

Hinata and Kageyama went to pull out the basket. "What was that," Suga asked, taking my shoulder. "I know. I'm pissed he's good at that too," I noted. "Uh-uh. No, ther- you can not tell me there wasn't flirting just now," Suga said quietly. 

He's maintaining the conversation while leading. I'm proud. 

"Not everything is flirting," I noted. "He got flustered when you held his hand," Suga said. "So did Hinata," I pointed out. "That was different. Hinata doesn't get grumpy when you pay attention to other boys," Suga said. "He does not-," started keeping my voice below the music. "He's pouting right now because I'm dancing with you," Suga said, spinning me. 

"You can see what you want to, doesn't change the fact that I don't date. There's a chance I might have to pop out after the inter-high prelims," I shared. "You're moving again," Suga asked. "No, I got word from Luz that our coach reached out to Japan's Olympic offices to see if they could get me a spot on their summer, junior olympic training course," I shared. "Oh my god that's amazing," Suga said. 

"There's still an equal likelihood it'll fall through as me making it, but, that being said no distractions. No boys, no parties," I said. "What if you catch feelings for someone," Suga asked. "Yeet them away," I answered confidently. "Not how that works," he said. "It's worked so far," I pointed out.

Except for that one time, but we don't talk about that.

~~~~~

I walked over turning off the music. "I'm going to toss for them you do your break down sheets," I said walking over. I rolled up my sleeves and served underhand, "Normal!" "Indirect," I shouted for the next one. 

If not in summer... one day I'm going to have to leave these idiots. 

"Let me do it again," Hinata insisted as Kageyama yelled at him for his sloppy jump. 

~~~~~

I rushed to the clubroom running late. "Ooooo you're not early," Noya teased as I walked out pulling my hair. "Sorry, studying with Hitoka ran late. She's really struggling with math," I said. "I was kidding," Noya said. "I forgot my second thermos this morning, so I'm tired, sorry," I apologize. "Niko was right. You are all like grr when you're tired," Noya teased copying my mother. 

"Why is Hinata trying to get Kageyama to dance," Tanaka asked. "IF YOU DON'T STOP," I heard Kageyama shout. "I taught them Merengue. I didn't think of the repercussions of teaching Hinata how to dance," I said trying to rub the stress out of my face. "You what," Noya asked laughing. I nodded, "They were surprisingly good," I said walking down.

~~~~~

"Any of them try to ask for the notebook," Ukai asked. "No and Daichi and Suga only have old pages that I have notes of, but I don't think they'd risk that," I shared. Ukai nodded and we started up practice. 

It was clear something was different. They were dead set and unwavering as they put everything into practicing receives. Ukai had me serving at the second tier for every other throw he sent. We started working on getting the starting line up to do partner practices in alternating pairs. 

My phone went off. "I have to take this," I said. Ukai motioned for me to head out. 

A text from Luz. "ZOMI!! They said they'll call you with more details, but you're in for the summer training program! But they have a long waiting list so you CAN NOT miss the call!" 

I started running in place and jumped up screaming silently. I quickly typed up a reply "You bet your ass I won't tell coach I owe her my life!" 

My heart sunk. I guess it'll be sooner rather than later. 

I walked back inside. "Everything okay," Ukai asked. "Yeah! Yeah, everything is fine," I said. 

The boys crowded around Noya. I walked over confused. "What's happening," I asked. "They have a list of the top ranked players and number three is a guy from the school Kageyama didn't get into," Hinata said showing me the magazine by shoving it right into my face. I ducked my head back holding it. 

"You know these tabloids usually have more wrong than right. One said I was a wing spiker once. And they said I was a fucking gemini. I don't even believe in astrology but I'm offended," I said. 

"What is your zodiac," Yamaguchi. "I think Leo. I'm August first," I said skimming the page. "Wakatoshi," I asked. 

"Hmm," Yamaguchi said sassily. I looked up turning to him. "What the fuck was that? That was the most judge mental "Hmm" I have ever heard, from you Yams" I said handing the magazine back to Hinata. "Dramatic, stubborn arrogant," Yams started listing off. "Congratulations you've described ninety percent of this team," I noted turning back to the others.

"Who's Ushiwaka," Hinata asked. "You don't know," Tanaka asked. "He grew up in the mountains spending all his time trying to carry his middle school team and I spent the last five years hopping around Spain, what do you think dumbass," I asked. 

"Somebody needs a nap," Noya said. "I will yeet your ass into oncoming traffic," I said. "Promise," Noya teased. 

"She has a point. The only player Hinata cares about is the Tiny Giant," Suga said. "Ushiwaka is currently, hands down, the number one ace in the prefecture," Tanaka said. "He's built like he's thirty years old, not eighteen," I said pointing to the photo. "Yeah, now this is what a real ace should look like," Daichi said, standing between Hinata and myself. 

They all turned and I looked to see Asahi panicking, "Hey, why are you looking at me?" Asahi now had his back to the group flustered, embarrassed and ashamed. Noya patted his back. 

"Kageyama tried to go to this school right," Suga asked. "Let me guess," Tanaka said, "You wanted to tell this super high school level ace "Move faster you klutzy shit!" to his face?" I covered my mouth trying not to laugh. "I would never," Kageyama shouted back. 

"We need to defeat them to play against Nekoma," Hinata said. "Woah there, Shiratorizawa isn't the only good school team out there," Ukai butt in joining us. "Do you mean last year's best four sir," Suga asked. "Obviously, but there are also other good teams this year," Ukai noted, "Like Wakutani South, which has excellent defense and solidarity. Date Tech, the team summed up with the term "Iron Wall." Their team has higher blockers than any other. Isn't Date Tech the team we lost two, zero to in the Prefectural Public Tournament this March?" 

March? That would have been right before Noya and Asahi stopped showing up. I looked back to see both of them lost in thought. 

I can't tell them yet. I don't want them to worry about this possibly being the last tournament depending on the regulations and switches that might come to participate in an olympic level team. Some only let you participate if you attend certain schools. Even if I got to stay at Karasuno my schedule would be... insane. I'm not going to add anymore stress to that. 

"The Great King," Hinata said competitively. I pursed my lips trying really hard not to laugh as I heard my own voice calling him a bottom in my head. 

"These are last year's best four," Ukai shared. 

I had no idea Oikawa was lactose, but it make sense. He weirdly enough seems like the type. 

"And that's about it," Ukai said. Shit I didn't pay attention. "I'll explain more details later," Ukai said turning to Suga and Daichi, "Are you two thinking something rude about me right now?" They shook their heads trying to keep up their innocent personas. 

"Anyway, that's my personal prediction for this years four toughest teams," Ukai shared, "That being said, if you keep staring at the top you'll get the rug pulled out from under you. No team in the tournament is there to lose. They are all there to win. All the while, we're training with everything we've got, the other teams will be training with everything they've got as well. Precious winners and losers alike are all training for victory. Don't forget that. Also, do not let them call us the "Clipped Crows" ever again!" I joined in with the boys as we all shouted, "OSU!"

"You're all still here," Takeda said crashing through the doors, "Sorry, I'm late! I was stuck in a meeting. Anyways, I've got it! I have the pairings for the Inter-High Preliminaries!" 

We're starting in the same group as Date Tech. If we win our first match, and they do too we'll have to play them. But if they're opponents beat them then we'll be stuck against another powerhouse attack team. Seijoh is also in our block. This isn't going to be an easy fight. I could hear them speaking as I took a photo for myself. I need to do some homework. 

~~~~~

I inspected the line up as I walked with Kageyama. "You okay," Kageyama asked. I looked over confused. "Yeah! Yeah, I'm just... I'm looking through the tournament line up," I shared. "You seem more worried than normal," Kageyama noted. "I just really want to see you guys make it through," I said. 

Before I might have to leave. 

He hummed suspiciously. 

"So it had nothing to do with that message," he asked. "Nope, nothing at all," I said quickly. "Bad liar," he said. "I am a great liar when I am in fact lying. I am just a bad truther," I said. "Truther isn't a word," he said. "I'm sorry, who's in the higher level class," I asked. "You're a pain in my ass," he said. 

I nodded feeling a wave of tingly fuzz creep up my face. Shit. "You can go ahead. I need to sit for a second," I said stopping to sit in the grass and ringing started in my ears. I should have listened to Noya. 

"Kato," Kageyama said now kneeling in front of me. When did he get there. Did I already black out or am I just losing time? "I'm fine," I said squeezing my eyes shut as a car drove past. "Kato, what's going on," he asked before sounding like he was trying to talk to me under water. 

I should have known not to push my luck. I've barely slept for a month and I'm running on nothing but caffeine and power naps. 

"Trying not to faint," I said holding my head as I hugged my knees. "F-faint," I heard him demand.

It's not new. My throat felt strained. I unzipped my jacket still feeling weak. Breathe. I powered through to grab my sports drink. Sugar and electrolytes. That should help bring my body back to a state of calm. 

"I can't hear properly because I'm in sensory overload, but if you're fucking panicking right now," I said taking a pause as a wave of static crossed my head. "I'm kicking you into the road," I finished. 

I lifted my head blinking. My eyes struggled to focus. Is it the shutting down of my body or are my contacts fucky? Everything cleared up. I guess we'll never know. "Fuck," I said annoyed. 

"What the HELL was that," Kageyama asked. "I get fainting spells sometimes," I shared. "Yo-WHAT," he asked. I nodded taking another drink. "Usually it's triggered by crazy heat and over exertion, but this time I think it's just exhaustion. It's, annoying and frustrating, because sometimes my body just say no and tries to force quit," I shared. 

"You look really pale. I- wh- what do I do," he asked. "You're fucking awful in crises," I remarked. "Kato," he snapped still worried. "I'm fine. It's like a storm. Just endure it. I need to keep drinking fluids and sit until I feel less weak," I shared. "There's no medical procedure," he asked. "There's no real diagnosis," I shrugged, "I've had my blood drawn five times. I've been examined and questioned." 

He sat next to me. "I'll be fine. You should head home," I insisted. "I'm not leaving you, defenseless and alone on the brink of fainting, at eight at night on the side of a main road," he noted. "What if it was a back road at three in the afternoon," I joked as he laid back in the grass. "I'd consider it, but Noya would murder me, so I'd stay. I'd bitch at you the entire time though," he said. 

He sounded less awkward and more comfortable. It was almost like catching a glimpse of what he could be in future. If he were to starting letting his guard down more, and work though the anxious period, that is. I looked up at the stars. I'm glad I got to spend this time with them. 

"You okay," he asked. 

I can't tell them. I want to enjoy these moments as much as possible. Without the looming presence of the fact my time with them may be limited. It's not even certain that is is limited. 

"I'm okay," I replied. 

"I'm giving you a pass. If you need me to I can carry you piggyback style, with minimal complaining," he offered. I looked at him a bit skeptically. Okay this was... a very new side to Kageyama. I went to move my legs and they felt pretty weak still. "I might have no choice but to take you up on that," I noted. 

I put the drink away and pushed myself to my feet. Woooaah the ground is teetering. I kept still not daring to move an inch. He braced in front of me and I took a deep breath and hopped, holding onto him tightly as he adjusted his balance. His arms hooked onto my legs. 

"You are dense," he noted. "I should smack you," I said. "Smack me and I drop you," he threatened. "Drop me and I pull you down with me," I countered. "You're such high maintenance," he complained. 

My eye lids felt heavy as the ground looked like it was spinning again. Second mini wave. I closed my eyes resting my head on his shoulder. "You're one to talk," I noted. "You okay," he asked. "Mini wave of symptoms," I said. He smelled weirdly familiar. It was the same as last time I noticed.

~Kato Hayami~

I looked out our front window and Zomi was waving Kageyama off. She looks green-ish in undertones. She walked in. She had fucking fainting spell didn't she? I'm gonna kill her. 

"Dinner and then bed. I know I've been letting your all nighters pass but you look like shit. You need real rest," I scolded as soon as she stepped through the door. Zomi nodded. 

"Hey? What were those flowers outside Dad's old shed? In the rural, rural house, here in Japan after we moved back from Taiwan," she asked. "I think I know the one. Before we started hopping around Italy and Spain right," I asked. "Yes," she confirmed. 

I could vividly see her six year old self picking blue flowers because she didn't want to move to Italy. "Uhhh- oh god. You tried to collect them too," I remembered, "Um.. PERIWINKLE!" "YES," she jumped up, "Thank you! That's been on the tip of my fucking tongue all afternoon. I smelled it and I couldn't remember it for the life of me," she said sitting at the table as I brought the food over. 

"Did you see the line up for the inter-high prelims," I asked. She nodded lazily. "We're in the same block and going against Date Tech if we win our first match. But Dateko left Asahi, Noya, and Suga slightly traumatized after their loss in March, so now I need to monitor their mental states to determine if I want to play them or not during the game, but I need Noya to play, because we don't have any libero alts," Zomi stressed smushing her face. 

"Stop that, you'll get wrinkles," I scolded. "Then I get wrinkles," she said. It was kind of nice not constantly arguing or being at arms with her. She's sixteen. I just need to trust we did a good job. GAAAHHH! That's going to fucking kill me the most probably. 

She started to scarf her food down. How charming? 

~~~~~

I walked into her room to see if she was trying to sleep, but Zomi was already out cold on top of her sheets. I wrapped the edges of the blanket to tuck her in like burrito before taking a picture. I walked back out to the living room to tidy up a bit.

I picked up a group facetime. "What's up," I asked walking onto the back porch. "He's spiraling again," Hajime said tired. "I'm- no it's fine," Tooru said. "I can hear your voice being hoarse from crying already, you whore. You're not a burden cut that bullshit. What's wrong," I asked. "Bunt as ever," he mumbled before a moment of silence passed. "Tooru," Hajime prompted softly. 

"We could barely hold against Karasuno," Tooru started. "I told you already, they didn't stand a chance once you came back," Hajime pointed out. "But that was without their ace and libero and even when I did come back it was too close for comfort. If we can barely hold our own against them how the hell are we supposed to compete against schools like Shiratorizawa," Tooru asked. 

He sounded genuinely scared. Hajime and I stayed quiet. "I really want to stand with you two for that award ceremony before we have to split. You know? One last hurrah of the killer three. But what if I'm not good enough? What if we're not good enough," Tooru worried on the brink of tears again. 

I glanced at my phone to see both of their ceilings. I see his anxiety still hasn't gotten any better. "Then we lose together. Regardless, I wouldn't be upset with either of you. Even if we lose I'll know we tried our hardest. But! We are not going to lose. Okay? You sappy bitch," I replied. 

I got no reply. 

"Did you fuckers fall asleep or are you both crying," I asked pulling my phone up to my face as I flicked away a tear trying to escape. They both showed their tear stained faces and I laughed. "I hate you both. I don't want to think about splitting," Hajime said, "And crying is fucking stupid but you assholes do this to me EVERY FUCKNG TIME!" 

"Shut up you have an attractive crying face," Tooru said, a smile breaking onto his face. "You don't," I teased. "You bitch," he laughed. "She has a point though," Hajime said. "Iwa-chan," Tooru said. 

"Go drink some water and get some sleep. You still have practice tomorrow and I have to get up for archery in the morning," I reminded them. "Can you be bad at something," Tooru asked. "She's bad at relationships," Hajime said. "Yeah but so are we. That doesn't count," Tooru said. 

"Her grades also suck," Hajime said placing his phone down to face the ceiling. "I feel attacked," I noted laughing. "Good. I'm going to sleep. Night assholes," Hajime said. "Night," we both said as he hung up.

We sat silently still in the call even after Hajime left. I know his brain will still be going. He was always like this. He especially hated making Hajime worry about him any more than he already does. I owed Tooru a lot. I couldn't help but think of Kageyama dropping Zomi off after the fainting spell. He didn't seem like that bad of a kid, but Tooru always got so worked up about him. 

"Hey, Tooru," I asked. "Yeah," he asked. "Do you really hate Tobio? I just... I never thought you'd be capable of hating anyone. You're such a sap," I questioned. "I don't hate him," he admitted, "He ju-... It's not fair you know? I spent my whole life working to get where I am, and that little shit just, comes in and picks it up almost immediately. It really makes all of the hours and struggling I put in feel like a fucking waste. You know? Like, there's something I'm doing wrong." 

"Having his talent wouldn't make you any happier or less insecure," I pointed out. "I know that," he noted sadly. "But you don't believe it. Not totally at least. I'm no fucking genius, but I do recognize I don't work nearly as hard as the rest of my competitors to get to the level I'm at. I'm still an insecure, depressed, bitch, who sucks at maintaining relationships," I pointed out. 

"That doesn't make me feel better. Now I want to give you a hug," he said. "If you touch me I will knee you in the crotch," I threatened, "Now, fucking, go to bed." "Okaayyyy," he agreed reluctantly. 

~Kato Nozomi~

I walked down to the court yard looking for Kageyama. During lunch. His vending machine method looked a bit more aggressive than last time I saw him. I pulled out Suga's hand signals. 

"Hey," I said walking over. "Nozomi," I heard one of the guys in my class ask, confused. I waved before walking over, tapping Kageyama who seemed to snap out of his aggressive trance. 

"Kato," he asked confused. "Sugawara asked me to give you this copy. He can't do the crazy accurate tosses like you so he made hand signals to let you guys know what's going to happen. Finally made the copies for the first years," I shared handing him the paper. 

"If he's playing wouldn't I be on the sidelines," Kageyama asked confused. "Well you're pretty well cross trained so there's always a chance for the both of you to play at the same time," I noted. He nodded. 

"Hey how are you feeling," he asked. "Good. Hayami was home, she insisted no homework just sleep and is limiting my coffee intake for the week," I updated. "Good," he said. "I will catch you at practice," I said waving as I walked back inside. 

~~~~~

I walked to the club room and Enno walked out of the boys' changing room. "Tanaka's being weird again," he complained. "You're going to have to be more specific," I said. "He's getting really into playing his fake girlfriend," Enno said. "Again," I asked, laughing. Enno just sighed nodding and I continued laughing as Tanaka started to pick a fight with Enno about "talking shit".

I walked into the room I shared with Kiyoko. "No racing today," she asked. "No, I didn't meet up with them right after class. I was studying with Hitoka again," I said changing. "You all seem more focused lately. It's really admirable, she said. "Is it admirable enough for you to tell me about the secret project you've been woking on," I asked. "Then it won't be a secret," she said smiling. "UUUGGGHH! You're killing me woman," I complained. "Don't you have boys to coach," she asked. "I'm going," I said tying the drawstring in my sweatpants. 

~~~~~

I watched the boys practice spiking. "Azumane," Ukai called. "Yes," Asahi asked walking over to us. "Are you good at back attacks," Ukai asked. Asahi looked to me startled. 

I don't know where the hell this is coming from.

"Hey! You guys come here for a second," Ukai called to Tanaka, Hinata, and Kags. "I'm going to explain, Kato can you draw it for them to see," Ukai asked. "A- ba-," I started trying to picture it in my head, "Yeah." I pulled out the white board and ripped off the cap starting to mark the positions with the movement arrows. 

Ukai shared the movement of how everyone scrambles to the net to fake out the other team, like Nekoma did, before the toss is sent to the back to get through the blockers. "We need to find the right hitting height though. It's different spiking from behind," I noted as Ukai wrapped up. 

"That looks complicated," Hinata said. "A lot of things look complicated. It'll make more sense after you try it a few times," I reassured. "Let's try it," Asahi said standing, "Thank you for your help." Who lit a fire under his ass? And where were they when we tried to get him back on the team? 

"Hinata dive in like you have been," Ukai directed. "You have to run for it like you would every other toss," I said seeing Tanaka also get a bit hesitant with his movements. "Good work," Ukai said after the next one. "Thank you," they all called back. 

"Let's practice spikes, but swap partners. Tanaka you're going to bounce between this time. Azumane with Kageyama, Hinata you need to practice with Sugawara. Noya, Daichi, you're receiving and tossing back. Kino, Enno, Nari, Tsukki, and Yams work on your serves. Enno if you half ass them again I will murder you," I called out jotting down my notes. "Osu," they called back. 

I glanced up to see Hinata and Suga's quick come along nicely. Good. "Azumane, what did you think of that last toss," Kageyama asked. Oh, there's over-eager, anxious Kags. "Was it too high? Or too low," he stressed, "What did you think?" 

Asahi was slowly cowering more and more, "Um.. well, I was okay wi-" "Nothing is too trivial," Kageyama cut in, "Don't hold back! I'll adjust!" "Really," Azumane asked. 

Why is this train wreck working!? 

"Okay, then how about just a little higher," Azumane asked, as Kageyama eagerly listened, "Oh, and make it a little farther from the net." "Understood. I would like to do another ten," Kags said bowing a bit. 

I glanced at Tsukki and Yamaguchi. "The tournament's coming up. It's too late to change now," Tsukishima said. "Yeah, but if we start something now, we could have a surprise attack for our second or third game. There's no harm in improving," I countered. 

"Hey you guys, we've stayed late enough," Ukai said. 

~~~~~

"Hey, Hinata said you taught them how to dance, could you teach me too," Yams asked as we cleaned up. "Lame," Tsukki said. "This is why Yams is going to pick up more girls at parties. Or boys. Or you know other," I said. "Other," Tsukishima asked. "I don't know I panicked okay," I said. Yams laughed patting my head. 

Hinata and Kageyama screamed racing with the mops. Yamaguchi screamed jumping up. I caught him as he clung on like a terrified child. I laughed stepping back as Hinata and Kageyama came charging back. "Sorry Kato," Yamaguchi apologized embarrassed as he jumped down. "Don't sweat it," I shrugged off.

"Daichi is treating us to meat-buns," Noya exclaimed hopping on my shoulders before he continued running past. I shook my head laughing and pulled the basket of balls back into the store room. 

~~~~~

We started out and Kageyama chased after Hinata who was riding his bike down the hill. "God they're annoying," Tsukishima said. "It's endearing," I noted. "Why are you so aggressively optimistic," Tsukki said annoyed. "Why so aggressively pessimistic," I asked. "The world sucks, I hate everyone and I want to die," Tsukishima said. "Tsukki," Yams said worried as I laughed. 

"I don't hate you. Coach sunshine is on thin fucking ice though," Tsukishima said. "Awww, that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me," I said elbowing him. "Ice is cracking," he warned. "Oh my god Kato no," Yamaguchi panicked. "I am the un-killable. Try as you might, you're stuck with me dino-boy," I said. "And crash, I hate you," Tsukishima noted. "Oh! I have to go run an errand," Yamaguchi said. "Okay! See you later," I called. Tsukki waved.

~~~~~

Daichi walked in while we all waited outside the store front for him. "I bet I can hold a handstand longer than you," Noya challenged. "Bullshit," I shouted. "Oh god," I heard Enno complain. I pulled off my jacket and bag. "Ryu! Time us," I called. "Suga make sure he doesn't fuck up," Noya said. 

I rolled my sleeves up and prepped. "Ready," I asked. "Ready," they called back. "Go," Tanaka called. Noya and I both stepped into a handstand. I focused my breathing and walked back on my hands, to adjust my weight. 

"Come on Noya," Hinata cheered. "You traitor," I called out as Narita and Kageyama cheered me on. "If you lose that'll be lame," Tsukki said. 

"Or we could, not do this," Enno said. 

"Come on Noya! Just a bit longer," Asahi said. I felt my arms start to tense up. 

"What the hell are you doing," Daichi asked from the door to the shop. 

Noya fell. "Damn," he cursed. 

"Yes," I said flopping down. 

"They were trying to see who could hold a handstand the longest," Suga shared. Daichi sighed disappointed. "I won," I said excited. "I only dropped for food," Noya argued. "Bullshit," I countered. "Hey! HEY! Shut up and eat," Daichi said.

"Thank you Daichi," we all chanted taking one. "Hey, where's Yamaguchi," Tanaka asked. "He went to run an errand," Tsukishima shared as I tried to down the cheek-full of food in my mouth. I hit my chest trying to swallow it down faster, nodding. "He split off on the hill," I shared. 

"Don't choke," Noya said. "That's what he said," I noted taking another bite of my meat bun. Asahi start coughing as the others screamed out. 

"STOP MAKING A RAUKUS IN FRONT OF THE STORE," Ukai shouted, walking out. "Sorry Coach," we all apologized. 

"I don't get it," Hinata said as we all started walking. "GOOD," Daichi said. I laughed fixing my bag back on my shoulder while I carried my jacket. 

"Woah, what's up with your fingers," Kino asked grabbing my wrist. "It's 'cause it's cold," I said. Acting like he's never seen cold hands before. "But why are they all splotchy," Hinata asked. "She has Raynaud's," Noya shrugged off. 

"What," I asked. "You don't know that you have Raynaud's," Suga asked laughing. "What the fuck is Raynaud's," I asked. "Basically the cold or stress make the circulation in your hands and feet bad," Tsukishima said dropping my hand from Kino's. "Wait!? This isn't normal," I demanded looking at my hand. 

"Do they turn red when they warm up and kinda blue ish when cold," Daichi asked. "Yeah," I said. "Do they get like, itchy, stiff or burn," Suga asked. "Are they not supposed to," I asked. "NO," they all said at once. "FUCKING WHAT," I asked turning to Noya, "WAIT HOW DID YOU KNOW AND I DIDN'T!?" 

"You're mom told me," Noya said. "WHAT," I asked. "Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait! Hold up! Hold up! YOU MEAN TO TELL ME! You're hands don't burn when you wash them with warm water when they're cold," I demanded. "Not unless they're frostbitten," Hinata said. "Zomi, are you okay," Narita asked. "NO! WHAT? That's sooo weird. Ahhhhhh," I replied.

~~~~~

The day of the pep rally came and I woke up early despite not having a morning practice. "I thought mom told you. I guess she didn't want you to be self conscious," Hayami said doing my hair, "It's not like it's going to kill you and you've been doing everything right most of the time." "I just thought it was normal. It's weird to think other people not having to deal with it," I pointed out, looking at my hands. 

"Total sidebar, the pink turned out really cute," Hayami noted. "Thanks! I got the idea from Nekoma's setter. I texted them about it too. He doesn't care but the boys are joking that I'm coming for his brand," I said. "Have you told your team yet," she asked pinning the second bun in place. "No, I wanted it to be a surprise," I said as she pulled the over grown bangs forward. 

I smiled seeing the pink come into my field of vision. "What if you get yelled at for dying it though," Mimi asked. "That's why I bought black hair dye to cover it just in case," I said. "I thought you were going to use it to make the shadow root darker," she asked. "Nope. It's the contingency plan," I shared.

~~~~~

"Let me make your freckles darker," she insisted. "No," I shouted back. "They're so cute," Mimi insisted. "I haven't had freckles in like years," I said. "They're still there," Mimi insisted. "Mimi," I scolded. "UGH! Fine," she complained. 

I reared my head back as the eyeliner stabbed my eyeball. "Ow. Shit shit shit," I said looking up as my eyes watered. "Don't you dare," she warned. "I'M trying not to," I shouted. Mom's door opened and we looked over. She stopped and smiled before walking back into her room and closing the door behind her. 

"What was that about," I asked. "She was probably coming to yell at you for waking her up. OH DAMN IT ZOMS! NOW I HAVE TO REDO YOUR FOUNDATION," Mimi complained as a tear rolled down my cheek. "I TRIED," I argued laughing.

~~~~~

I stood backstage with the boys. "Woah your hair," Hinata said. "I'm coming for Kenma's brand" I laughed. "Sh," Daichi hissed. "Sorry," we whispered. He stared at a piece of paper rereading it, silently, again for the fifth time. 

I stood in a circle with Noya, Ryu, Narita, Kino, and Suga as we played ninja. I pulled my hand up as Suga swung and it got Noya's left. Hinata looked queasy as Kageyama whisper-shouted at him. I pulled up my other hand as Tanaka went for it. We stopped straightening up as Daichi glared at us before we were called on. 

I stood beside Kageyama and glanced at Hinata a bit concerned. I searched the crowd for Hitoka. She waved, excited I kept my arm stiffly at my side trying to hide my waving as I smiled back. An elbow tapped my side. I looked over too see Kageyama staring ahead. I looked straight ahead again. I bet Suga outed me with sharp-eyed mom senses.


	11. Oh Boy. Oh Boy. Oh Boy.

~Kato Nozomi~

I helped the boys cleaning up and looked over to see Daichi staring at the sky. I looked up to see a full moon. "Holy shit that's bright," I said. The rest of the boys stopped, taking a moment to look up at the night sky. 

Time was breezing past, but I still haven't gotten word from the reps. It's fine. Everything is fine. They're probably dealing with something technical. Worse comes to worst, I get to stay with my boys. That's not too bad a gig. It would be really nice to make something of myself though. Just another chance to fight for something. Even if making it big in volleyball is almost impossible.

~~~~~ 

I stood bouncing on the balls of my feet. Tomorrow is the third. How'd we get here already? "Let's quit early and go home to rest up," Ukai called out. "Yes, sir," the boys responded. "Alright! That's all fo-," Ukai began wrapping up. "Wait! Just one minute," Takeda interrupted beside me, "Can I add one more comment from Shimizu?" "Secret project," I asked her. 

She blushed looking to her feet, "I'm not good at pep talks, so... Mr. Takeda if you please," she asked rushing to the ladder. "Leave it to me," Takeda responded. 

"What's happening," Ukai asked. I shrugged just as confused. 

Takeda followed climbing up the ladder. "Sir, I'll carry it," Kiyoko said. I walked back joining the other first years. "I've got this," Takeda called back down. Kiyoko climbed up anyways. "What is that," Noya asked. 

Takeda and Kiyoko counted down throwing a black bannister to hang from the railing. In white "Fly" was painted on the front. "I didn't know we had this," Suga said, breathlessly. "I found it while I was cleaning so I washed it," Kiyoko shared, "This is the secret project Nozomi." "Aw that's so sweet," I said. 

The boys started screaming. I jumped behind Kageyama who was still pretty calm in comparison. "I think there's more," Daichi said dramatically. I popped up on my tippy toes to see over his and Hinata's shoulders as the boys stayed still. "Y-," Kiyoko started before blushing and looking to her feet before taking a breath, "You can do it." 

Kiyoko scurried back and the upperclassmen immediately burst into tears at once. 

Hinata poked out from behind me as Daichi sobbed with the others. "Shimizu," Daichi said crying into his arm, "has never done this before!" "You too captain," I asked. 

"These people are dumbstruck," Tsukishima said to Yamaguchi as startled as the rest of us. "Usually they're so boisterous," Yams noted. "They've gone into simp overload. I'm scared," I hissed. 

The upperclassmen started screaming and I yelped hiding behind Kageyama again as he jumped back. I felt Hinata holding my shoulders to hide behind both of us. 

"What's going on," Ukai asked. "THIS IS GETTING OUT OF HAND," I called out. Hinata and I were pulled into a hug by a sobbing Tanaka and Noya. I cried out as Tsukishima and Yamaguchi laughed. Tanaka turned hanging onto Noya as Noya continued to crush my ribs from behind. 

"Mom, help," I said turning to the sobbing Suga. He pulled Noya's arms open and I ran to hide behind Tsukishima. "I'm not going to protect you either," Tsukki said. "I don't need you to. I just need to hide without Hinata's fluffy bright beacon on his head," I whispered. Yamaguchi side stepped to help cover me. "Thank you Yams," I whispered. "I gotchu bud," he replied. 

"We're going to win round one," Daichi shouted with tears still in his eyes. "OSU," They all screamed as Hinata was swept up into it. Yams, Tsukki and I remained completely still as I watched Tanaka lift Noya into the air. "KIYOKO! I HAVE THE STRENGTH OF A HUNDRED MEN," they shouted in unison. 

We ran to wrap up and escape.

~~~~~

I walked to the club room the following morning, whistling along to my music. It'll be another twenty minutes before the boys show up. Something felt off. In a weird sense it almost felt like the faintest rumbling of the ground. I adjusted my highest most bag as I walked to the railing and pulled out a headphone. 

"Hey coach," Hinata said wheezing on the ground. I looked over to see Kageyama. "WHY ARE YOU THIS EARLY," I demanded, "If I wasn't here to organize my bags you IDIOTS would be stuck waiting for me, Suga, or Daichi to even GET INSIDE!" "I wanted to beat him," Kageyama and Hinata said in sync. "I give up," I said and unlocked the boy's room before unlocking my own. 

~~~~~

Okay, bag of spare clothes, extra hair ties, bobby-pins, safety pins, and sewing kit for suit rips. Check. Where's my stain remover pen? AH HAH! Found you. Okay, snacks and water to keep the boys from getting hangry? Check. Sports drinks, antacids, towels, plastic bags and trash bags incase Hinata throws up again are all in place. Two bags set. 

"What is all that," Hinata asked from the doorway. "Sh, I need to make sure I didn't forget anything," I said. Emergency first aid, "incase they do something fucking stupid on the bus", bag. Ice packs, bandaids, bandages, gauze, antibacterial, rubbing alcohol, tissues, finger splints, tape, vicks, salt and butter with the icepacks for bumps- 

"Salt and butter," Hinata asked confused. "Salt pulls out water, butter is cold, it's helpful for bumps. Swelling goes adiós," I shared. "Is that good," Hinata asked. "Adiós means good-bye," I said. "OH! That's good then," Hinata said. 

Smelling salts, check. Period supplies for Kiyoko and myself just in case. Extra sunglasses in case Takeda or Ukai end up hungover. 

"I think... I think that's everything," I said looking it over. "You're prepared for the apocalypse," Kageyama noted. "No I'd add weapons, fire sources, sunscreen, and bug spray for that," I noted. 

I grabbed my bag of my own clothes from my shared room with Kiyoko and walked with the boys out to the railing. 

"You sure you don't want help," Kageyama asked. "It's just four bags," I dismissed. "HI," Hinata shouted waving. I waved leaning against the rail. "Zomi, what the hell," Suga asked. "Someone has to bring the extra supplies," I noted. 

Daichi laughed looking at the three messenger bags and my back back straps. 

"This is nothing," I brushed off, "I used to carry around my dad's fully-stuffed army bag." "How much did it weigh," Hinata asked. "It wasn't supposed to be so heavy, but we used it for training so like, forty to sixty pounds," I estimated. "Did your father hate you," Kageyama asked. I laughed. That would be the response huh? "Nah, I would beg him to do it! It was what we did for fun," I explained.

~Sugawara Koushi~

I elbowed Daichi as I watched how Kageyama was watching Zomi laugh and smile. 

"We'll come up and unlock the rooms," Daichi said. "Already handled," Zomi said twirling her set of keys on her finger. "I guess we're late then," I noted. "To being early, yeah," Zomi replied. "Let's go," Daichi said. "Right," Asahi said beside me. 

~~~~~

I caught myself staring at Daichi's back as he pulled off his shirt. Jesus fucking christ. I jumped a little as Asahi's voice pulled me from admiring our captain.

"Maybe he just admires how out going she is in comparison to himself," Asahi whispered. "Let me be happy they're doing normal teenager things," I pleaded. "As opposed to," Asahi asked laughing. "Only existing for volleyball," I noted. "Who only exits for volleyball," Daichi asked. "The chaotic trio bantering outside," I said hearing them yelling at each other. 

~~~~~

We got everyone on the bus and Nozomi stood in back taking roll call with her bags strategically balanced. 

"Nozomi has been spending too much time with Suga," Tanaka said. "You act like I didn't forget my own socks and blow a tire on my way to meet up for our last tournament," I reminded. 

"Suga, is chaotic, but responsible in appearance. Zomi is chaotic in appearance, but responsible," Noya noted. "And the rest of the bus is either wholly chaotic or wholly responsible," Enno added. 

"I forgot a water," Asahi said. I looked at my phone before hearing something fly. I looked up to see a water whack into Asahi's shoulder. "Th-thanks Zomi," he said startled. "Everyone here," Ukai asked. "All present," Zomi said. 

~~~~~

We walked off the bus and Kiyoko insisted on splitting up Zomi's bags. "Fine," Zomi said. "I'll take clothing mishaps, Kiyoko take the second-aid, Takeda hold onto the snacks. They get hangry. This is just my shit," Zomi said pulling on her back pack. We started ahead with Zomi as Ukai and Takeda went to handle the behind the scenes work. 

~~~~~

"Weren't they really tough a few years ago," asked a voice ahead. "Yeah, maybe a few years ago," said another, "Now they've earned themselves a totally lame nickname." 

Just ignore it. Just ignore it. 

"If I remember it correctly, "The Fallen Champs, the Clipped Crows."," said the guy in front of the board. We all stopped behind them. "What unfortunate luck you have," I heard Zomi deadpan as we all stared them down. "The clipped what now," Tanaka asked stepping into their conversation. 

Daichi motioned to keep going and I wrangled the ones in back as Zomi lead the group ahead. I glanced back to see Daichi grab Tanaka from behind.

~~~~~

Not gonna lie, I'd back Ryu up. In his defense, Ukai did say not to let anyone call us the clipped crows again. 

"Dial the chaotic Suga thoughts back. You're bouncing like Noya and Hinata," I heard Zomi scold. Aww I'm so proud of her, but FUCK! We can't get away with shit now, huh? "Is that Azumane of Karasuno," I heard someone ask. "Why does timid kitten have a rep," Zomi asked. 

"I heard he got his underlings to beat up some guy from north high," one of them said. I covered my mouth to keep from laughing as I recalled his complete panic trying to stop that fight. 

"Sold a questionable substance on the street," Zomi whispered. Her voice went up as she tried not to laugh. Tears started well up in my eyes the harder I tried not laugh. "A girl dropped her handkerchief," Azumane whispered, distressed. 

I composed myself as Daichi joined us. Zomi walked over, turning Azumane to join the rest of the group. "There, there, this is how it always is," I noted. "That's the image you project," Daichi reminded. We did warn him. "All I wanted was to look a little wild on the outside," Asahi panicked. 

Kato started laughing. "Mission accomplished then," she noted. "It's not funny," Asahi panicked. "It's a little funny," I agreed, "Y'see, nobody wild would go around saying that." 

Noya laughed, "What's wrong with that, who cares how you look," Noya asked. I placed a hand on Noya's shoulder as Daichi did the same, "This is what we call wild." Kato walked past remarking, "Yeah, what sane person dyes one tuft of their hair blonde?" "Says the one who didn't even commit to her whole head being pink," Noya said. 

"I think it perfectly describes the lingering urge to fucking murder anyone who pisses me off and my commitment issues because of that," she warned shooting a death glare. We all jumped back before she smiled walking to the front of the group. 

"W-wait a minute! Is that the Iberian Lynx in the assistant coach jacket," I heard one ask. "HEY! I swear to god," I heard Kato start scolding Hinata and Kageyama as they bickered. She started cursing in spanish. "WE DON'T KNOW WHAT YOUR SAYING," Kageyama shouted back. "Stop SHOUTING," Daichi reprimanded. 

I listened as they started commenting on Kageyama while Kato rushed back dragging Noya and Tanaka away from the guys who had been checking out Kiyoko. Why is our team pure chaos? Hinata jumped up looking around wide eyed. 

"Who's assigned on Hinata duty," I asked as Kato walked over. "Kageyama and myself. I also asked Mimi and Kenma to let me know they run into him or spot him unsupervised," Kato said. "Good," I noted.

~Kato Nozomi~

Hinata broke off almost immediately and I rushed over with Suga. I pulled Hinata back covering his mouth. Suga scolded him while I turned to the two players Hinata started yelling at. "Please excuse him, he's not used to being in crowded spaces, and has poor social awareness when it comes to personal space and boundaries. Have a nice day," I apologized dragging Hinata back.

~~~~~ 

Hinata ran off again. "I'm gonna stab him," I said. "Kato, no," Kageyama said as we walked after Hinata. "The gymnasium is HUGE! I can smell the Air Salonpas," Hinata said. "Damn it! That's what I forgot," I realized. "You pretty much packed the rest of the hospital," Kageyama noted. I pointed to him nodding, "You got me there." 

"Why are you talking about the smell, anyway," Kageyama asked Hinata. "The smell makes the tournament feel real," Hinata said as the rest of the team joined us. "I get you bro," Noya exclaimed. I facepalmed, "I hate you both." 

I heard panic back down from where we came. We all turned and I jumped on Tanaka's back trying to see what we were all looking at. Dateko stood facing our team. The tallest member with no eyebrows and white hair lifted his arm pointing at Asahi. 

I jumped down and stepped in front as Noya asked, "Who the hell are you?" Asahi held Noya back and stood his ground while the Date Tech guy, continued to point. 

"H-Hold it! Hold it! I'm sorry," panicked a smaller guy who looked mortified while he tried to pull the guy's arm down, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." "That's fine. We're not looking for trouble," I said keeping my hands on my hips trying to remain intimidating despite my size. 

"Hey! Futakuchi! Give me a hand," pleaded the distraught guy as his teammate remained pointing. The a-symmetrical hair cut relaxed, "Fine. Sorry about that. This dude has a habit of singling out a team's ace. So, I'd like you to get good and ready to lose, again." 

"Hijo de perra," I muttered. 

"Que linda," Futakuchi replied. 

Red clouded my vision.

I rolled up my sleeves and start marching to go kick his smartass mouth into next Tuesday. "Zomi no," Daichi said pulling me back. "Zomi yes," I said through gritted teeth as they walked down the hall. The old nerve had been ripped raw.

"I don't like his smug little face. I wanna jump serve right for his nose. Full force," I said. "You cursed him out," Noya said. "Yeah and he said "hOw CuTe?"," I argued. "Noted, say que linda when you think you're being intimidating," Tsukishima tested. 

Every cell in my body started bouncing as the urge to commit homicide intensified. I ripped Daichi's hand off of my shirt not holding back my own strength as I turned and raised an eyebrow. 

"I want three player breakdowns by the end of the day or you're not playing at all for the rest of the tournament," I replied coldly. "You can't do that," Tsukishima said. "Tsukki, stop," Yams warned in a whisper. "Alright then, don't do it. Try me," I threatened, without raising my voice. 

I could feel the pressure of the restrained scream building in my chest and throat. I turned to Asahi trying to contain my anger. "Are you okay," I asked. 

"Yeah, I'm amazed you kept looking him in the eye," Suga said trying to break some of the dense air around us. Asahi looked like his soul left his body. "Th-that was nerve wracking," he muttered. "Why are you such a wimp off the court," Noya asked. "Noya, sugar coat it," Tanaka exclaimed. 

"Breathe," Kageyama and Hinata mouthed from behind Noya. I walked in past the others to get to where we needed to stay. 

"I actually thought you were kind of cool. You just wanted the clout of going on a date with the Iberian Lynx. Go fuck yourself." "Oh, how cute?" "Cute? I'll fucking show you cute!" "Zomi stop! Zomi you're going to kill him!" 

"You good," I heard Tanaka ask. "I'm fine," I replied.

"Can you help out with the banner," Kiyoko asked. "Absolutely," I agreed. I set my bags down with Ukai and followed them up. "I got this end," I said. 

We pulled it taught and I started to wrap the string around the bars before tying it tightly. I went to cover the other tie on my side as Kiyoko and Takeda were finishing up their knots. 

"I don't think I got to say it, but I like the pink," Kiyoko said. "Aw thank you," I replied feeling the rage dissipate.

~Kato Hayami~

Oh shit. Cute girl. "Cute girl," I whispered to Tooru in a panic. "Go talk to her," he said. "What do I say," I asked. "Exactly what you'd say if you were fake flirting with a guy," he said. "That's different, I'm never emotionally vulnerable when I flirt with men," I hissed. 

Tooru grabbed my wrist and broke off from the group. "No, no, no, no, no, no," I panicked in a whisper. 

"Hey, ladies," he started. The girls all swooned except the one I spotted. I scratched the back of my head looking to the floor and spotted her shoes. Oh she's a theater nerd too! 

"Oh this is our manager," Tooru said placing his elbow on my shoulder. I shoved it off. "I was just asking her if she was jealous of how great my supporters are," he said. "Not everyone's in love with you Tooru," I said. "What, I'm not your type," he teased. "Considering you're male, no," I said sharply. 

"Y-you wouldn't happen to do competitive archery would you," asked the cute theater nerd. "Yeah," I replied. "Don't be modest, you're the field captain this year," Oikawa said elbowing me. "I-I saw you compete. I went to see my friend. You were amazing," she said. "Oh, thanks," I said as Tooru kept the others busy. 

"Um... would you- could um- you want to exchange numbers," she asked. "Y-yeah! Sure," I agreed and handed her my phone. She handed me hers. I took a photo of myself and handed it back receiving my own. 

I heard a thump and looked to see Oikawa lurch forwards. A volleyball bounced up. I turned to see a fuming Hajime. Oikawa started complaining before he turned and I smacked his arm to stop him. "Heh," I said as Hajime caught the ball, furious. "Sorry, we'll take a photo another time," Oikawa apologized. "It was nice meeting you," I said to the girl who's number I just got. 

We started walking to Hajime and he smacked me upside the head. "You're supposed to keep him from breaking off," Hajime started in. He's right. "Iwa-chan, let up. She got a girl's number, on her own," Tooru said proudly. "I'm going to murder you both," Hajime said pulling Tooru in by the ear for a few steps. 

"Keep an eye out. If you spot an unsupervised shrimpy running around text my sister where," I noted. "They worried about him running off," Hajime asked. "Turns out, he has the directional sense of a headless chicken," I noted. "Chickens move without heads," Tooru asked. "Yes they do," I confirmed. "Terrifying," Tooru said before completely turning to me, "Why do you know this!?" "You don't want to know. Let's just say it took a while to be able to stomach chicken nuggies again," I noted.

~~~~~

We walked into the seats by Karasuno's side. I waved at Zomi and she waved. "Ya-hoo," Tooru said leaning on the rail, "Tobio and Small Fry! Having fun with your deviant combination?" "Your dye job on your sister turned out surprisingly well," Hajime noted. "Don't be so surprised. I've been doing my own hair since I was thirteen," I noted. "Exactly my point," Hajime remarked. I smacked his arm, "You bitch." 

"Great king," Hinata said. Hajime smacked Tooru again. "O- That hurt Iwa, huh," Tooru asked confused why he was getting whacked. "Oh, you have a libero now. It's your cousin," Tooru said turning to me. "I literally told you this," I said pinching the bridge of my nose. 

I looked up and my heart melted. "The goddess herself. Kiyoko," I said. I got a smack to the back of my head. "Ow! Hajime," I complained. 

~Kato Nozomi~

"Who's that," Ukai asked confused. "My sister. She manages Seijoh," I shared pulling out the notebook. "If your sister goes to Seijoh, why come to Karasuno," Ukai asked. "To try and break out from her looming presence and limit her controlling nature over my life," I shared. "Have you considered therapy," Ukai asked. "Have you considered quitting smoking," I countered. "Touché," he replied. 

"Captains," the ref called. 

Here we go. 

I lined up with Ukai, Takeda, and Kiyoko to bow and thank the opposing coaches for the game. Ukai started the pep talk as my brain heard only: Go! Go! Let's go! Let's go Dateko! 

"What I'm about to say is neither flattery, nor loyalty," Takeda said snapping me back into this current conversation, "You are all good. Karasuno has a good team! Let's show this entire stadium that the Clipped Crows can fly once more!" 

"Woah! Take, has brought the buzz words," Noya exclaimed. "I'll bet anything, they're using that infamous nickname on us right now," Tanaka said. "And we'll say to them, "Observe! The old warhorse Karasuno is back!" 

.... Observe.... 

the ol-... 

the old "war" 

"HORSE!?" 

Sure. 

Alright. 

Fuck it.

Yeah.

Let's roll with this then. 

"HAI," the boys shouted. "Was it too poetic? Did it gross you guys out," Takeda panicked. "Gross? Not at all. Too poetic," I asked before pinching fingers. "It's okay! Don't worry," Daichi panicked. 

"What's an old warhorse," Hinata asked. I covered my mouth trying not to laugh. "What makes you think I would know," Kageyama asked. A small laugh started to slip through. These poor idiots. 

"It's not technically accurate, but basically it implies that we were strong once," Suga explained. 

"Short and simple, kick some ass or I'll kick yours," I said. "Osu," they replied huddling up. "KARASUNO! FIGHT," Daichi shouted. 

I glanced over to see confused expressions on our opponent's faces as Hinata warmed up in his spot as middle blocker. The first serve was sent. Asahi received and Kageyama tossed to Tanaka. Tanaka and Noya screamed out as we made the first point. 

"Nice toss! Nice kill," I called out. Tanaka didn't stop screaming. Daichi reprimanded him as the ref blew a warning. "Tanaka nice serve," I called out. The other team received. "Nice one-touch," I called out as Daichi and Hinata blocked. "Nice Noya," I shouted as he saved it.

It didn't get to a spot Kageyama could get to. Daichi followed up calling to Asahi. Asahi spiked the pass. "Nice follow, nice kill," I called out. Asahi started reacting to the comments around us. "ASAHI, pull it together," Suga warned. 

Hinata looked eager to hit the ball. At least he was trying to contain it. Kageyama yelled back at him. 

"Uno mas," I shouted on instinct. I covered my mouth trying not to throw Ryu off remembering all the other times. Tanaka served. "Seriously," Tanaka shouted at me before looking back to court. "My bad! Habit," I called out. 

Noya received and sent it to Kageyama. They set up for a quick. "YES! NICE TOSS! NICE KILL," I shouted. 

We pulled a lead of twenty-two to twelve. Hinata still needs to work on his receives... and serving. I couldn't help but admire the spirit of the guy Ikeriji. They were losing bad, but not once did he give up on the ball or his team. We won the first set and the boys clustered in grabbing water. 

"Just keep steady. You guys are doing really good," I said. "Well," Suga and Tsukishima butt in. "Well, I'm going to beat your ass," I countered. 

They went back out and Kageyama was first to serve. "Nice serve," I called out as it made contact with the opponent's court. 

I looked at Suga and Yams. "Is- he just. That's five points on serves alone," I noted. "Your record during a professional game is nine in a row," Yamaguchi pointed out. "Yeah, and those were all super serves," I noted, "Which took my entire volleyball career to perfect and build up the strength for." Suga laughed, "It's annoying isn't it?" "I want just an ounce of that genius," I noted. 

Daichi touched the net trying to get the ball over to the other side. "Shake it off Daichi," I said. 

"Buena," I started. "Buena," they recited. "Matanza," I said. "Matanza," they repeated. "We're going to say it together for the next one okay," I asked. "Okay," they all confirmed. 

I watched as the opponents tried to rally. Noya missed a save. It's fine. We're at set point and they haven't reached the twenties yet. "Shake it off," I called out. The boy received the next serve and Daichi made the kill. I did the pose coming up into passe and shouting, as the boys behind me just pointed, shouting, "BUENA MATANZA!" 

First match down. 

I looked over to check on Date Tech. 

Oooooooh boy oh. 

They're going to be fucking tough.

I started to grab the official second aid as we're calling it. I waved the boys ahead and started to pull everything together. "We won. We get to stay on the court for another game," Hinata said. "The tiny beast, starving for victory just got his first taste of it," Takeda said. "Well, tiny beast," I said patting Hinata's shoulder, "Don't let this win get to your head. We still have Date Tech and who ever wins in Seijoh's match ahead. There's no time to let up." "Osu," he said. 

I locked onto Date Tech's score board. They won by a landslide. 

Let's see how they fair against the iron wall. 

Please let us get through. 

~~~~~

"You managed to get notes on Date Tech," Kageyama asked looking over my shoulder. "I tried," I replied as Hinata hovered over the other. "Main concern, strain on setter," Kageyama read. 

"SAWAMURA," A voice called from behind the group. I hugged the notebook to my chest closing it as we all turned. Ikeriji? I stepped to the front, "Is there something I can help you with concerning my player?" "Kato, it's fine," Daichi said. I stared down Ikeriji, "You're tenacity is admirable." 

Ikeriji nodded, before walking forward. "Win! You have to keep winning," Ikeriji pleaded grabbing Daichi's shoulders, "Win for us too!" I stepped back shaken by the emotion behind his words. There seemed to be layers of meaning I didn't have a key to pull back and see.

Daichi pulled his wrist down and shook his hand. "Sure, challenge accepted," Daichi replied. The boys turned, walking off as Hinata stopped watching Ikeriji leave the other way. I wrapped an arm around his shoulder and walked him back to the group. No one dared to break the silence. 

~~~~~

I left them to warm up with some of the snacks. "Suga and Daichi make sure they close it and put it back in the bag. And don't finish everything. This needs to last us a few days. If any of you get sick from eating too much right before a game," I started. "You'll kick our ass," they all recited. "I was going to say I'll jump serve full force into your faces," I corrected. "Yes, coach," they replied. 

I walked back around joining Ukai. "You left them with the bag," he asked. I nodded. "You know they're going to eat everything," he said. "I'm aware," I sighed in defeat. "I'm going to go talk to them help Kiyoko and Takeda," Ukai said. "Yes sir," I replied.

~~~~~

"Hey, Kiyoko," I heard my sister stammer. "Mimi," I said. "Wha-," she asked laughing flustered, "I was just looking for you. G-..good.... game," she strained and punched my shoulder hesitantly. 

Disaster gay. 

I get Hajime's remark now. 

I nodded to myself. "Don't you have a game," I asked. "Yeah, I wanted to find you first. Uh, sooo catch you later," she said waving to Kiyoko and walking off. "Hayami," I heard Hinata call. 

"You're sister is pretty," Kiyoko said lifting the box with the banner. "I can carry that," I offered. "Nozomi, you already have two bags," Kiyoko said. 

~Nishinoya Yuu~

I looked over as coach Ukai finished talking. "Hinata, Kageyama, Tanaka, Sugawara," Hayami said, coldly, with a nod. "You know my name," Tanaka asked. "You've had dinner at my house, dumbass," Mimi remarked. 

"What do you want," I asked, it's almost never good. "Don't lose," she said, looking stiff, "I want to be there to watch when Oikawa crushes his prodigy and we win." "HEY," Tanaka, Kageyama, and Hinata shouted. "I wouldn't be so cocky if I were you," Suga defended trying to be intimidating. 

Mimi turned to leave as I pointed out, "I think that was her attempt at a compliment. Or an asshole way of rooting for us for this next game." "She's worse at encouragement than Kageyama," Tsukki remarked. 

Mimi is actually rooting for us.

"That's Nozomi's sister," Ukai asked. "The icy ruler of Seijoh," I noted, "She's just the same with family too. You can probably see where Zomi gets her cold streaks." "You sound a bit bitter," Tsukishima said. "Zomi's pretty much my little sister. I'm glad Mimi's trying to fix their relationship, but it doesn't undo the rest of it. Which is why we need to crush Seijoh. And to crush Seijoh we need to crush Date Tech," I declared. 

"We're going to have the same line up as the first match. Our next game is at one thirty," Daichi shared. "Don't let yourselves cool down." "Have a light meal or some of the snacks Kato packed. Don't fill up," Ukai ordered. "OSU," we all answered. 

I glanced over to see something bothering Suga. Kageyama and Hinata walked outside and I sat with Tanaka. 

"Hayami really does have a backhanded way of complimenting people," Tanaka said. "At least she's trying to be nice," Enno reassured. "She's so pretty though," Tanaka said daydreaming. "Not as pretty as Kiyoko," I countered. "No one will ever be as pretty as Kiyoko," Tanaka said. 

~Kato Nozomi~

I walked back through the tournament hall. "Kato," a voice called. I turned to see Kuroo walking over laughing. "Hey," I greeted. "How'd the first game go for guys," he asked. "Good, we won," I replied, "Of course." "I expected nothing less from you guys," he noted. "Don't you have a team to watch," I asked. "Unlike Karasuno, I can leave to take a piss and not worry about one of them dying," Kuroo countered. "Must be nice," I remarked. 

"Oh, very. You should come to Nekoma if they stress you out so much," he pointed out. "Never going to happen rooster head," I countered. "Listen cotton candy Kenma," he started, "You can stay there in your chaotic sass then, but don't come crying to me when they drive you off the rails." "I would never give you the satisfaction of saying I told you so," I replied. 

"Hey, Kuroo! Stop flirting, we need to get going," Yaku scolded. "Hi Yaku," I waved. "Hi Kato! I like the hair," he said. "Thanks," I said. "Good luck," Kuroo said walking back to Yaku. "Good luck to you too," I called after him.

~~~~~

I walked over finding Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. "Your sister dropped by to give us a pep talk," Tsukki said annoyed. "She's scary," Yamaguchi said. I laughed sheepishly, "What'd she say?" "She said to win our next game so she can watch Oikawa destroy Kageyama," Tsukishima shared. "I- wow. Sounds like Mimi," I strained. 

"I felt the happiness drain from my soul like she was a dementor. How do you live with her," Yams asked. "It isn't all bad," I defended. "Alright Stockholm," Tsukishima said. I smacked his arm in reply. "Sorry for snapping earlier by the way. Wrong buttons pressed," I said. "Sorry for instigating," he muttered. I nudged his arm gently to say it was fine.

"How do you do that pose you do with the "buena matanza"," Yams asked. "Face the side," I shared. "You guys are dumb," Tsukki said. "I stuck my tongue out at him and he rolled his eyes. "You're such a child," he noted. "Thanks. Okay, back arm forward. Front knee up. Foot by the knee of the standing leg. Torso in toward knee. Point and palm toward your target," I said pointing to Tsukishima. 

"Don't do it," he complained, "Don't be weird." "BUENA MATANZA," Yamaguchi and I cheered doing the pose. "And you're being weird," Tsukki huffed.

~~~~~

I stood by Ukai and Takeda as the boys lined up for the captains to shake hands. "We're on the receiving side. We're on this side," Daichi shared. I nodded, "Let's warm up receives." 

I stood beside Ukai. Once they received one of his they had to handle one of mine. I smacked the ball down at half force and proceeded to jump serve to each of them. 

"Give me a full force, Zomi," Noya called. I nodded smacking the ball down and sending it straight up. I backed up and charged roaring out as I wailed into it, sending it his way. 

"ROLLING THUNDER," he shouted. The screams from the two of us pulled in a good deal of attention as the ball ricocheted off of his arm. I jogged back following the angle. "It would be out," I said catching it. "Damn it," he muttered as Hinata watched, about to cry from excitement. Tanaka started teasing Noya as Hinata pleaded for Noya to teach it to him. 

"Alright! We've got nothing to worry about! You guys worry about what's in front. I've got your backs," Noya declared. "Th-THAT'S SO COOL," Hinata, Kageyama and Tanaka exclaimed. 

I wrapped an arm around Noya's shoulder tossing the ball up to catch in the same hand. "Keep steady and kick some ass. It's not going to be easy, but its definitely not impossible," I reassured. I walked back tossing the ball in the bin. 

He really is an incredible libero. 

~~~~~

I stood as Ukai motioned for me to speak. 

"Expect a strong serve from the get go. They try to crush their opponent's spirits from the start. They rely on serves and blocks for a majority of their points. Keep energy up, don't panic, keep an eye open for holes and weaknesses that come up while playing. They're human, not machines," I shared. "Kageyama you know what to do," Ukai asked. "Yes," he replied. They pulled into the huddle and Daichi shouted, "KARASUNO FIGHT!"

"I'm going to have the fucking cheer in my head all week," I complained. The whistle blew. "Nice receive Daichi," I called out. I bit down on the tail of the pen, while bouncing a little. 

Quick. 

Their middle blocker was meeting Hinata almost immediately. Hinata made the spike and curved it last second. It deadened but dropped on Date Tech's side. 

"We just started and I'm about to have heart palpitations," I noted to Suga, pulling the pen cap out of my mouth, "Nice toss! Nice kill!" Hinata looks panicked already. A tall, fast, read blocker. His worst nightmare.

I looked to Kageyama as he prepped to serve. "Kageyama nice serve," Suga shouted beside me. "Take the point," Hinata called as I could only watch silently. 

Quiet, calm, and slightly pissed off. He isn't frazzled, yet. Not the way Date Tech needs him to be. "Nice serve," I called watching it fly to their libero. His aim still needs work. I pulled up his page to add the note and slid back to Date Tech's pages. 

The ball made its way back to our side and Noya dove. "Nice save," I shouted as Ryu went to save. "Back," Asahi called. I grimaced as Date Tech blocked it. Noya didn't save it. 

"Shake it off," I called out as he tensed up. He shouted an apology at Asahi. I

followed the play as Date Tech shouted their ear worm cheer. Tanaka went for the spike and Date Tech blocked it, but they touched the net. I sighed in relief. My heart was already in my throat. God, this is going to be a tough game. Suga rested a hand on my head as my feet refused to stop bouncing. 

Asahi went to spike and it bounced to our court but touched out of bounds. "Keep steady," I called out. " We might need to get creative," I thought aloud. "How," Yams asked. "If we can find a way to use their blocks against them we keep our lead and groove," I shared. "How do you propose we do that," Suga asked. "I think an idea is forming, give me more time to really get it. We can't afford a back fire, crushing morale," I shared. 

"What morale," Yamaguchi remarked. I turned to him, resisting the urge to hit him. I turned back to the court in time to see Hinata get completely blocked out.


	12. Go! Go! Let's Go! Let's Go Dateko!

~Kato Nozomi~

This is... bad.

"Shit," Hinata cursed. "Don't worry about it. Focus on the next one," Kageyama said. Okay, good, good.

Let's add the new information on Aone. Maybe if we purposefully aim for the others in the block and get points from bouncing it off their hands and sending it out we can break down the iron wall.

I walked over to Ukai. "I have an idea, but I want you to sit on it and decide wether it's worth telling them," I shared. "What is it kid," he asked.

"Date Tech is an iron wall right? But they're not covering the entire net all of the time. They're incredibly fast to close the distance, but the wall has cracks. Our ace had this method for teams like Date Tech. She called it ... roughly, "Leaking Water." She would purposefully target the defenders' blocks but she'd hit it hard enough and at an angle were it would bounce back out of bounds after smacking the other side's hands," I shared.

"It's risky though. If the boys don't get the ball with enough force or the right angle it could cost us both points and the team's morale. It would also be a temporary fix, once Date Tech catches on there's a chance they'll start baiting us to aim the blocks into our court," I explained.

Takeda looked a bit stressed by the possible scenarios. "But if we can make it just irregular enough, they'll second guess their blocks," Ukai realized. "And the boys can push past. At least for a little while. If we have Azumane and Tanaka alternate and build enough pressure, Hinata and Kageyama's freak attack can burst throughI thought aloud.

"I have a second concern though. Not being able to get a satisfying spike could crush not only the spikers whittling at the opponent's defense, but the setter whose tosses are going to get repeatedly shut out. Azumane, Noya, and Sugawara have already been crushed by this before, and Hinata and Kageyama are going to start feeling the pressure soon. Once Date Tech catches on, the pressure is going to go back onto Noya, to receive the blocked balls," I pointed out.

"Which could not only cost them the match but destroy their spirits," Takeda kept up. I nodded. "High risk and high reward," Takeda said. "You think it's worth the gamble," Ukai asked. "I think they're capable of pulling it off. I don't know if it's worth the risk. Which is why I'm letting you decide. If you think they can pull through with less damage without it then we should go for that," I proposed. Ukai nodded and I walked back to Suga and Yamaguchi.

Hinata was already running. They're going for the fast attack. Please break past. Please break past.

Thump!

Thump!

I sighed in relief. Oh thank god it passed. Okay. Even they can't catch that. At least not yet. "Nice toss, nice kill," I shouted as the crowd started screaming. Noya started back. "Kick ass Tsukki," I said.

"What were you talking about with Ukai," Noya asked. "A possible risky play I'm letting him mull over," I shared. "What's the risk," Suga asked. "If we can't get it or the play backfires, it could and will crush Azumane, Noya, possibly Hinata and Kags, and maybe you. Maybe Tanaka," I shared.

"Sounds like a slow burn River Ace play," Noya asked. I nodded, "It is." "River Ace," Yams asked.

"The nickname we gave our Ace, Marisol. She was the captain and her plays could be a quick flood that rakes in all the points up front breaking our opponents or a pressure play. She used to explain it like building pressure on a dam until the dam breaks and you flood through. If there were any cracks or holes in a team's defense she'd spot it. But when you build pressure like that, sometimes it blows up in your face. I almost quit volleyball entirely after two of those plays," I shared.

"We can handle it," Noya insisted. I focused on the play. "I'll let Ukai decide," I said cutting the discussion off.

"Shake it off Hinata," I called out as the serve bounced off the net. Noya swapped back out and Hinata hung his head in shame. I laughed ruffling his hair, "Shake it off, we'll work on your serves more in practice." "Yes coach," Hinata said standing beside Yamaguchi.

"Nice receive Noya," I called. Kageyama tossed to Tsukishima and he got in above the blockers. "Nice toss! Nice kill," I shouted and Yams and Hinata shouted encouragement.

"Why do you always call nice toss too," Hinata asked. "The setter is just as important for the kill as the spiker," I answered. "And we think she has a thing for Kageyama," Yams joined in. "First of all, traitor. Second, inappropriate. Third, not my type," I answered adding to Tsukki and Aone's pages.

Aone served and Daichi ran for it. Out. "Shake it off," I shouted. "Let's take it back," Tanaka shouted. We were keeping ahead as both teams climbed forward. Both teams kept shifting as the ball traded owner ship. No one was gaining or loosing much ground.

"Keep steady, shake it off," came out of my mouth again. "They haven't panicked yet," Suga reassured. "We're not even halfway through the first set yet," Yams pointed out. "Out," Daichi called. Point for us. "Nice call," I shouted.

Date Tech got another. How is it only seven to six in the first set? The serve bounce off the net. "Nice save Noya," I called. Kageyama ran back to reach the ball and tossed to Hinata in the front. "Nice toss! Nice kill," I shouted relieved.

Date Tech called a time out. Okay. They know it's not a fluke anymore.

Noya raised an eyebrow to ask if a decision was made. I shook my head no and glanced over to watch Date Tech's side.

We can do this. We can do this. We can do this. We can do this.

"Kageyama," I called to let him know they're going to start marking Hinata. He nodded, "I know." I nodded, "Noya, really nice job on the saves. Keep your heads on straight. Don't let them fluster you. We might be ahead, but don't get too comfortable," I said as they caught their breath and took a dink. "Yes coach," they answered.

They went back out and the boys played another quick. "Looking good Hinata! That's the way! Do another one," Suga shouted.

I bit down on the tail of my pen's cap. "Aone was closer that time," I shared. "Do you think he'll be able to catch Hinata like Inuoka," Yams asked. "Eventually, yeah," I confirmed. I watched the ball come back from our serve.

"Nice receive Noya," I called. Tanaka and Hinata started running. Aone and Futakuchi jumped for a quick as Kageyama tossed for their indirect fast. Hinata jumped a second after they landed. The boys made it through. "Nice toss nice kill," I shouted.

Maybe I was just worrying for nothing. I watched the boys start again and Hinata evaded at the last second. My stomach dropped as Aone kept up and blocked the spike. "Shake it off," I called out. "Keep your cool," Yams added. "Make the point," Suga shouted.

Futakuchi served. Daichi received. My mouth wouldn't open as I transfixed on the ball. Tanaka covered and passed to Hinata. Blocked.

Noya slid saving the ball. "NICE SAVE," I called as Suga shouted, "NISHINOYA!" Kageyama ran under the ball. Hinata, Tanaka, and Asahi ran up. Aone tagged Hinata jumping with him as Kageyama sent it to Asahi in the back. I pulled the pen cap out and jumped up, "YES!" I jumped up pushing off of Suga's shoulders as he screamed out.

Yams shook my shoulders as we screamed excited at each other, not managing to make any words. Okay okay okay. Now they know our weapons. It's time we start alternating and making them frazzled.

I watched the boys pull off the quick attack but something was different. They had two players blocked Hinata's spike this time. They're getting used to it and it's not the end of the first set yet.

~Yamaguchi Tadashi~

YES! WE'RE AT SET POINT! Why does Zomi look so worried though? Hinata jumped but Kageyama tossed to Asahi. "RIGHT ON," I shouted with Suga as Zomi shouted her auto response and hyper focused on her notebook. Is she ever not writing? She broke off to talk with Ukai.

"I don't like how anxious she looks even after we took the set. I feel like there's something she knows or is seeing that we can't," I said to Suga. "She kept flipping back to Karasuno's pages between Date tech's notes," Suga shared.

The guys started back over catching their breath excited. I looked at Suga as I notice Kageyama looking over at Zomi. I ship it. He smiled smugly before turning to talk with Noya and Asahi.

"Boys," Zomi called out as the coaches walked over. "In our current state, our attack axis is the deviant toss," Ukai shared. "We can't afford to have it contained like our game with Nekoma," Zomi warned. "So we'll be starting with our rotation two places ahead of the second set," Ukai shared showing the board.

"Before Hinata was able to be marked by Aone since the rotations had them both in the front at the same times. Shifting two will keep Aone from marking him as much," Zomi shared. "He's not going to go completely unmarked though," Ukai warned, "The idea is to keep them as separate as possible. Besides, the less Hinata is marked, and this is obvious, the more the others will be marked."

"Keeping Hinata in play, keeps the rest of us in play," Asahi said, "I'll prove you that I am up to the task of being ace."

That was so cool!

"Asahi you're so cool," Noya and Tanaka exclaimed. "How you've grown, Asahi," Daichi said. "Word of advice," Zomi spoke up. We all turned to her, "If the ball is coming to you and you don't think you can make it through. Rail it as hard into their hands as you can. A point from an out is still a point." "OSU," we all cheered back.

"I can't do back attacks like you Asahi, so I'll make lots of points while I'm up front," Hinata promised, "And I'll be the greatest decoy!" "Great, I'm counting on it," Asahi responded, "And you can count on me!"

Tsukki is starting up front. "Let's go Tsukki," I cheered. We started off in a groove and I jumped around excited with Suga.

I stopped as Date Tech started to catch up. Uh oh. It was like watching a storm build and our friends were standing right in its path. Zomi's bouncing tensions turned solid and serious. As is shifting from the influence of Noya to the influence of her sister. Maybe this icier streak is how she was able to win Tsukki over since she knew how to be more than just bouncy.

Even he had grown attached to our couch. It was nice to have someone to back me up and tease Tsukki in public with. If I ever garner the courage to confess I'll need to ask her for help with it.

"Here they come," Zomi muttered, pulling me back into the game. "Keep steady," she started. Slowly but surely DateTech tied us four to four.

"Keep steady! Take the points back," she shouted. Laser focus Zomi has entered the chat. Hinata's up front though. Tsukki received the ball. "NICE RECEIVE TSUKKI," I shouted.

We scored three more points by the time Date Tech called another time out. That's their last one then.

"That was so cool Tsukki," I said as he walked over. "It was fine. Just another receive like the others," he shrugged off. He's so cool. He always has been. We all huddled around Ukai again. "Great job. Keep the momentum going," Ukai started.

I looked over to see Zomi showing Kageyama and Suga something in her notebook. Ukai kept talking so I guess it's something he needs her to go over with the setters only.

We look like a real team. Almost like a body, different functions were operating on their own to support the rest. Soon, I might get onto their same caliber. I want to be able to fight along side them. I want to be just as vital to the team.

We were all let go and I walked back to the box with Suga and Zomi as the guys rushed back out. Oh no. Hinata's serving. "Nice serve Hinata," Suga encouraged. "Keep steady," Zomi said. It made it but it bounced off the net. He's hopeless. Noya swapped out with him.

"What were you showing Kageyama and Suga," Hinata asked Zomi. "Aone's page," Zomi said pulling it open. Hinata jumped up and leaned over her shoulder to look at the page.

I walked over to look, a little curious myself. "Read blocking," I asked. "They follow the ball not the players," Zomi explained. "How do you pick up on this stuff," Hinata asked. "A lot of it comes down to experience and perspective. I'm going to catch a lot more with a clear head on the sidelines than the rest of you who are in the thick of it worrying about your own performance, your teammates' performances, how they all tie together, and need to be covered, on top of the other ream," she pointed out.

Azumane went to spike as the ball came back and it bounced off. Damn it. "Shake it off. Take it back," Zomi said calmly. "You got this Asahi," I shouted as Suga and Hinata shouted beside me.

Seventeen to seventeen.

The ball went up again and Asahi went to hit. It bounced past their fingertips. "NICE ASAHI," Zomi shouted from beside us. The ball started back. Come on Tsukki. He jumped with Asahi and the ball shot back on their side. "NICE BLOCK TSUKKI," I shouted.

Okay. Date tech gets another point so their big fast guy is in back. If we get one more Hinata comes to the front.

I jumped up as Tanaka scored through them. "Nice kill," we all shouted. "Nice serve Tuskki," I called out. My eyes struggled to follow after Asahi passed to Kageyama. Their quick attack really was something.

~Kato Nozomi~

"Shake it off," I shouted as Date Tech took the next point. Five points. We need five points. I watched as we managed to take a two point lead but they kept right on our tail. Twenty to twenty-two. If we can keep steady and snare those last three points we'll take the set.

"Nice kill," Suga said. "One more," Enno called out. I bit down on the metal pen. All we need to do is endure. One point will put us at match point. Kageyama and Hinata were definitely making a pattern with their calls though. I just hope it stays unnoticed.

Damn! They managed to recover from the fake out and block Asahi.

It's fine. It's fine.

This is fine.

"Shake it off," I said as Aone joined the front row once more. Noya received and Hinata called for it. Aone managed to meet him and Hinata hit it in a way it water-falled down. "Nice toss, nice kill," I counted bouncing on the balls of my feet. Match point with Hinata and Aone facing off. Noya swapped Tsukishima in.

I facepalmed as Hinata botched his serve. "It'll be fine," Noya reassured. "I jus- I work, and I work, and I work on his serve and still," I said. "It took you two years of constant practice to get a good underhand," Noya reminded. "I was five," I countered.

Noya went to swap out. He spoke with Yamaguchi as I looked through the notes. Is there anything I can do or say? Nothing. There's nothing I can add right now. I looked up seeing Asahi spike into the wall. Shit.

"Back," I shouted seeing how the ball hit. I looked over to see no one covering the back. Noya hauled ass and tumbled managing to send it back. "NICE SAVE," I called out.

"Left. Give me one more," Asahi called. "It's too close," I said watching the ball near the net. "Come on Azumane," Suga muttered beside me. He struggled against Aone trying to get the ball past.

My heart sunk as his hand slipped and it came back toward our side. Noya's right there. There's no way his hand will clear that fast enough.

"Hey what was that cool slide thing?" "

Oh, it was kinda on the fly. I knew Luz would be able to cover as long as I kept it up, but in all honesty I kinda slipped and rolled with it. The sand can be kinda tricky. Why?"

"Oh, nothing. I just thought it was cool Zom."

I watched as his leg slid out so much smoother than my fumble that saved that ball last year. He's not. HE IS! His foot slid right below it and the ball shot up. "One more time," he Hinata and Asahi shouted.

"Noya," I muttered proudly. Tears welled up in my eyes and I furiously wiped them away.

"Nice follow through," someone called.

Pride swelled in my chest. "ONE MORE TIME," Suga shouted beside me. I looked over to see a startled Hinata. "UNTIL I MAKE THE POINT," Asahi called. "LET'S GO ASAHI," I shouted as the boys screamed beside me.

Asahi slammed the spike against their hands and the ball ended up riding the net. Ashai and Futakuchi both ran to try and hit it over but by the time they reached the halfway point of the net it was falling onto Date Tech's side. The ball landed bouncing off of the ground.

For a brief fleeting moment the world was still and silent.

All that existed in our brains was that ball.

"YES," Suga screamed beside me.

They all ran forward as the rest of the boys screamed out in victory. I sighed out in relief. I locked eyes with Futakuchi. "Que linda," I said before joining Takeda, Ukai, and Kiyoko.

I flipped back through to Seijoh's pages. "Always looking ahead huh," Ukai asked. "We need a plan of attack for Seijoh. Oikawa was mimicking my serve form in the last game we played with them. If he can get it, I don't doubt he'll be able to pass me in strength. Their receives are their biggest weakness. They were knocked on their ass with my serves and I told them exactly where it was going. I doubt Oikawa will be as kind," I pointed out.

I watched the boys walk over to the side to talk with the girl's team. I need to find exploitable weaknesses. "About that last toss," Takeda asked Ukai, "What did you mean when you said it was our best?"

"When the receives are crazy and you can't attack the way you want to, the last ball always end up on the left at the ace's position, in what they call the last bastion of the attack. I wanted him to experience how it feels to wrench a point out of that wall with his own two hands," Ukai shared. "I get it. It leads to confidence for the next play," Takeda shared. "I heard it was bad for Azumane in particular. After having his ass handed to him by Date Tech once before," Ukai shared, "But he should be all better now." "He better be," I warned.

~~~~~

"Our opponents didn't notice our signals huh," Hinata said as I packed my bag. "Yeah I wonder how you meat heads thought up," Tsukishima asked. "W-we didn't think it up," Kageyama and Hinata stammered. "Thought as much," Tsukki started, "Who came up with them for you? Kato?"

"Please, have some faith in me. I would never go for something so simple and obvious," I countered standing. "Obvious," Kageyama demanded. "Suga came up with them," Hinata defended. "He's smart he could do better," I noted grabbing the other bag.

I looked over to watch Oikawa catch a ball. Twenty-three to fourteen. They're completely crushing their opponents. I heard Oikawa talking shit.

He threw the ball up and managed to fire it in their opponent's blind spot with scary accurate aim. I walked out with the others and stood against the base of the stairs to get the best view into the gym.

"Yikes he did it again," Hinata called out. "That was the fourth consecutive service ace," Asahi said behind me. "Kato's record is higher," Yamaguchi defended. I can add more to the notes later. I should just watch this time. I have videos I can study.

Ukai and Suga chimed in to comment on his serve. Oomisaki managed to receive Oikawa's next serve. I followed his movements as the voices behind me drifted out. He tossed over onion boy for an almost perfect line up with Hajime.

"They seem to have really good teamwork," Suga said. "Oikawa and Iwaizumi, their number four left, have been playing together since elementary school," Kageyama confirmed.

I nodded, "Haji- Iawaizumi met Oikawa a year or two before we moved from Japan the first time. The two of them and Hayami have been thick as thieves since they were like six. His ability to read his teammates and set accordingly puts you both to shame, only because he's absolutely neurotic about knowing his teammates inside and out. With Hajime especially they have such synchronicity that they can use nonverbal agreement."

"The great king is cool! I want to play him so bad," Hinata exclaimed. I spotted Hayami shouting at the boys from the side lines. She glanced up locking eyes with me. She winked smiling proudly as she looked back to her boys. I want to beat her. I need to beat her. I need to get these boys to nationals. I need to show her that Noya, dad and I were right.

Hinata and Noya kept shouting at each other excited in the background. I looked back to Hajime and Oikawa. I chewed on the tail of my pen cap as Seijoh crushed through Oomisaki.

Hajime looked up and waved while they waited for Oomisaki to rotate. Oikawa looked up waving with him. I flashed them a peace sign and watched as they focused for the match point of their second set. Hajime slammed it through with no real issue.

~~~~~

Oikawa and Hajime walked over with Hayami. "Hey Zom," she greeted. "I'll see you at home," I said. "Ya-hoo Zomi-chan," Oikawa greeted. I rolled my eyes, "Hi, Hajime," I greeted. "Hey kid," he said.

~~~~~

I heard Hinata start shouting as I turned to grab my bags and leave. Kageyama was already gone. Son of a bitch. I anticipated losing Hinata not Kags.

"You okay," I asked finding him out in the hall. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine," he reassured. The rest of the boys joined us as we turned to head for the bus. Daichi set up the bags in the empty seat next to him as I sat beside Suga.

"Bring it to me and give it to me," I asked. "That was the best you got," I asked. "For them to get so quickly, yeah," he defended. "Iwa or Oikawa's going to pick up on it," I noted. "Hopefully it'll be too late," Suga yawned. "I will punch you if it's not," I warned. "No, you will not," Daichi said.

"You're not my dad," I countered. "Do you really want to test me child," Daichi asked. I will take my chances," I agreed. "Bold words from a shrimp," Suga instigated. "Shut up grandpa," I countered. "Hey, silver is in these days," he countered. "Okay, boomer," I countered. Suga flipped me off before resting his head back against the seat. Daichi blushed furiously as Koushi's hair brushed against his fingers. I quirked an eyebrow and the captain shot a glare.

~~~~~

I felt my shoulder shake and I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes to see Suga stretching. I turned to Daichi as he said, "We're back." I gave a thumbs up and stood stretching my arms up before twisting my torso.

"Snack," Noya asked as I locked eyes with him. "No dumbass. We have to do the meeting and probably some practice. We're facing Seijoh next. "So then I should be allowed to snack so I can have energy," he argued.

"I will smack you," I argued. "You will not," Daichi intervened, "Noya stop instigating." "I just want a snack," Noya complained. "i JuSt WaNt A sNaCk," I mocked. "You're literal children," Suga argued. I stuck my tongue out and grabbed the bags.

"Let me help you," Kiyoko offered. "No," I sang hauling them over my shoulder.

"Takeda the volley ball club is on tv," a teacher called. I looked at Noya and we started running for the window. "ZOMI! NOYA! NO," I heard Suga and Daichi call. The teacher stepped out of the way and I hopped up climbing in with little issue. Noya leapt through and rolled to land. "THAT WAS SO COOL," Hinata shouted. "Oh it's commercial," I complained walking to the tv.

~~~~~

Shiratorizowa crushed their first team, twenty-five to ten and twenty-five to six? I should start a break down on them after we get Seijoh.

"Now block A is the one to keep an eye on." I rolled my eyes as footage of Aoba Johsai came up. "His flamboyant looks garner many female fans," the newscaster said before showing footage of the stands one shot of which had me waving. "Fan my ass! That wave was for Hayami! I have standards," I yelled at the tv. I heard some of the guys laugh behind me.

"Going against them tomorrow," the woman shared before talking about our match against Date Tech, "The veteran high school Karasuno. Lead by Spain's very own Iberian Lynx as the youngest assistant coach in the prefecture." "That's you," Noya said as they rolled footage of the Lynx's roar I used during our warm ups.

"They're going to show us! They're going to show us," Tanaka jumped up. The next shot was Oikawa outside of the gym.

I laughed as Noya, Tanaka, and Hinata looked like they wanted to die.

"We asked him for his impressions on Karasuno High," the woman said. "They're a good team with some great coaches. Nozomi doesn't teach losers so they're pretty strong players, but Rome wasn't built in a day. I want them to come at us with everything they have and fall to pieces. Kato! They're interviewing me about your sister's school do you want to join," Oikawa called.

I didn't realize Oikawa had such high praise.

"No," she deadpanned walking past, "Keep it brief you need to warm up still." "We can look forward to another exciting game tomorrow," the newscaster said, "We all want him to do his best."

"I despise pretty boy. THEY CALLED ME A FAN," I ranted. "At leAST YOU WERE ON TV," Tanaka ranted. "Th-the game was shown for a second at the start," the teacher stressed as the boys tried to quell their anger.

They stalked out of the room and I lingered to the back grabbing the bags. Kageyama stayed behind to help. "I can manage," I reassured. "I know," he shrugged.

I walked side by side down the hall. He seemed like he wanted to ask something. "Whatever it is, I don't bite," I reassured. He seemed to relax before side-eyeing me. "Why were you so worried about me, during that last game," he questioned.

I looked ahead and admitted, "We faced a team pretty similar to Dateko before. We won, of course, but it was at the expense of our primary setter. Marisol, our ace and captain... she meant well but she was aggressive and stubborn. She had been insisting on this steady pressure attack and it was blowing back up on us. She wouldn't listen to our setter and after that game... it was too much, she quit. She's hated volleyball ever since."

"You didn't want to same to happen to me," Kageyama put together. "I may not know a lot about setting, but I know how frustrating it is to feel powerless when you feel your teammates need you most," I shared.

He stopped, so I stopped with him. His eyes seemed to be scanning my face before locking onto my eyes. I remained locked in his gaze, wondering what was going on inside his mind. He had questions lingering behind his eyes, but he never moved to speak.

His brows furrowed as he seemed to decide against something and just turned back for the gym. What an odd character?

"Kato! Kato!"

I looked back as Yamaguchi came sprinting over. He stopped to catch his breath.

"Hey Yams, what's up," I asked. He straighted up and bowed sharing, "I would like for you to consider me for a pinch server position!" A smile overtook my face. He stood up looking concerned and confused. I ran over and jumped up nearly tackling him in a hug. "I thought you'd never ask! Be more confident in yourself! Your float has been really coming a long way," I said ruffling his hair before walking toward the gym with him beaming and saying a million words of gratitude flustered.  
~~~~~

Noya stood behind me, bouncing off of my shoulders to stay awake. Tanaka rested an elbow on my head as we waited on Ukai.

"THE PROVERBIAL FIRST SIP OF BEER!"

I regret ever joining this team.

I hate it here.

Why are they like this.

"Ukai not a single person beside yourself and Takeda-sensei are of age to drink," I reminded, "That means nothing to us."

"Speak for yourself," Tanaka half mumbled under his breath. I elbowed him sharply.

"That first sip of beer, has a flavor unique only to the first sip. It's the best!"

"U-um! Ukai! Please! Try to use metaphors that minors can understand," Takeda cut in.

Ukai huffed before clearing his throat. Takeda shot me a pleading glance. I nodded speaking up, "Using Dateko as our debut of the freak quick we were able to take them by surprise. We won't have that cushion with Seijoh. We've already played against them once before. They'll be expecting. Oikawa is probably studying all footage of our games he can get his hands on at this very moment."

"Pretty boy," Tanaka grumbled.

Ukai nodded, "They already know what's in our bag of tricks for the most part. However, keep in mind that you definitely have good offensive power."

"A major key to making it to attack however is receiving the serves. Oikawa has been studying my form and if their game earlier today was any indication, he's nearly perfected it," I relayed, "If we let it control the flow of the game, it's over."

"So as you all know, our current formation is based on everone but the setter going after serves, but for this game. Hinata, Tsukishima, you will not be participating in serve-receives focus entirely on attacks," Ukai ordered.

"Yes sir," they grumbled beside us.

"Chill out, it's just division of labor," Ukai said, "One other thing. When watching Seijoh play, you were thinking, "Shit they're too tough!" right?"

The boys went a bit wide eyed.

"But consider for a second that we were watching our own game against Dateko."

My phone went off and I glanced down seeing an unfamiliar number. Is this All-Youth!? I excused myself and slipped outside of the gym answering, "Hello? This is Kato Nozomi speaking."

"Zomi-chan!" I grit my teeth as my heart sunk in disappointment. "How did you get my number," I questioned. "Mimi gave it to me. I apparently annoyed her with too many questions," Oikawa shared. "You are a whiny prick... so," I deadpanned. "So mean Zomi-chan," he complained.

"What do you want," I questioned. There was a reluctant sigh. "You're like a genius when it comes to serves. If- when! When we beat you tomorrow, I want to be ready to face Shiratorizawa. I would owe you the biggest favor if you just trained me after the game to something, anything that could get me ahead of Ushiwaka," Oikawa said shifting between earnest and shitty asshole.

"Only if you win. I'll still train you after we win but I'll give you time to lick you wounds," I fired back. "Deal Zomi-chan," Oikawa replied. I hung up and sat staring at my phone.

It couldn't help to get back into a training regimen. Oikawa was also an incredible setter and enough of an asshole that I wouldn't care ti burden him. I need to work on cross training and overhead receiving.

Tomorrow. It was happening tomorrow. "Everything okay," Sugawara's voice asked from right behind me. I jumped up yelping as my soul all but left my body. "Jesus Christ. Suga what the fuck," I asked trying to catch my breath. "Was it them? What'd they say," he asked excitedly. Ever since finding out about the All-Youth.

"No it was just one of Mimi's friends," I shared with a disappointed sigh. "It's alright kid. They'll call any day now," Suga reassured. "I'd rather not get my hopes up too high," I shrugged off.

Suga thumped my forehead and I pouted before turning to walk toward home. Kageyama stepped out roughly brushing past my shoulder. He didn't say anything, instead seemingly lost in his own thoughts.

"Kageyama seems more tense than usual," Daichi noted making Suga all but jump out of his skin. A hand wrapped around her wrist and quickly pulled her ahead. She stumbled forward bumping into Kageyama's back and stepped back a bit startled. "You're going to wind up with permanent wrinkles in your teens," Hinata exclaimed.

Kageyama snapped out of his funk only to go and scold Hinata. "Don't over think it. We're going to overthrow the Great King tomorrow," Hinata declared. Kageyama glanced to catch my eyes and I just smiled back determined. "I don't plan to lose to my sister," I declared.

"And we're going to be on TV tomorrow! Try to practice looking pleasant," Hinata said. I covered my mouth at the brash attack on Kageyama's character. "BOKE! HINATA BOKE," Kageyama snapped.

~~~~~

The walk home was tense. Every fight I had with Mimi over the years replayed in my mind. Every moment I spent scraping by, destroying my health to push myself even further.

"Nozomi," Kageyama asked breaking my thoughts apart. I turned to see he had stopped. "Do you think we actually stand a chance tomorrow," he asked softly.

He had just as much to prove. He'd be facing his old teammates. Ones that had turned their backs on him. Ones that had put just as much pressure on him and want to see him crumble just as much as the eyes on her.

"I think there's a chance worth fighting for. I believe in you guys. It's going to be close but I think it's possible. I meant it when I said I want to see you guys to nationals," I replied. He seemed to relax a little, "I'll try not to let you down."

I took a deep breath as he stepped forward to start walking again, "No matters what happens, I'll be proud of you all."

~~~~~  
~Kato Hayami~

Hayami leaned on the railing waiting for Hajime and Oikawa to walk home. Maki and Matsun were terrorizing the first years. "Our son is rejecting us," Maki exclaimed melodramatically. "The only team parent I recognize is Kato-san. She's more terrifying than both of you, the Captain and the vice captain combined," Kunimi deadpanned.

A shit eating grin took over Hayami's face as she let out a loud laugh, watching Maki and Matsun gape at their kouhai. Kunimi stuck his tongue out and threw up a peace sign before walking down to meet Kunimi.

"I have never been more offended," Maki said turning to Hayami, "You corrupted our son. Witch!" "Shut up would ya? It's bad enough I have to live with you losers and I swear to god if I have to hear you two fucking again I'm moving back in with shittykawa," Hayami threatened. "Ooooo scary," Matsun mocked. "You know we can't afford rent without her," Maki laughed.

"GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN!"

"What did flat ass do now," Hayami grumbled and pulled the door open to see Iwaizumi staring with the utmost hatred at Oikawa. "I promise to be in perfect fighting form tomorrow," Oikawa insisted. "Quit wasting time shittykawa," Iwa scolded. "Yeah or else you'll owe me ramen again," Hayami jeered. 

"Oh! Zomi-chan picked up! She actually agreed to help me with the serve after whatever the results end up being for tomorrow's game," Oikawa shared. Hayami quirked an eyebrow. "Wait she actually agreed," Hajime inquired just as shocked. "She must be real confident in her team," Hayami muttered, "No fuck ups allowed tomorrow. Get moving! Eat well and get all your rest or I will boil your fucking teeth while they're still in your mouth."


End file.
